My love is like a star
by calzonamad
Summary: When Arizona Robbins from Boston feels like she's going to be alone for the rest of her life, she decides to join a dating website where she meets the beautiful Callie Torres from Seattle. Will Arizona learn to live with the long distance or will it end badly?
1. Dating disaster

**A/N: So, here is my new story. I will upload two chapters in a row, because I have written two already and I thought that there was no reason to hide chapter two for you. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Arizona's apartment**_

After a fifth bad, _bad_ date, Arizona was now tired of the single life. She left her now ex girlfriend two years ago, and still hadn't found anyone she liked yet. There just wasn't a spark. Not that there had been a spark between her and Joanne. It just started as sex, and Joanne started having feelings for her. She figured she could maybe develop feelings for her down the road, but after a little over a year, the spark still wasn't there. Joanne had already told Arizona that she loved her, but Arizona wasn't ready at the time. When Arizona told Joanne that she couldn't do it anymore, Joanne had been furious, but quite understanding as well, surprisingly enough. She had taken it very well.

But now.. Now Arizona didn't know what to do. She felt alone, and she missed having someone she truly loved. She decided to call her best friend, and invite her over.

"Hey Zona." Came her best friends voice on the phone.

"Hey Teddy. I just came home. Wanna come over and drink some wine?"

"Sure thing" Teddy said and hung up, which had Arizona smiling from ear to ear. She loved her best friend. She was like a sister for her. Teddy only lived a block away, so they were almost always together. The two of them met when they were in their first year of med school, and have been best friends ever since. 12 years to be exact. Now they were both attendings at Johns Hopkins, waiting to be heads of their own departments.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Teddy without as much as a knock. "Hey you, what's up? Bad date?" She said as she looked down at Arizona laying on her couch as if she were sick.

"Ya think?" Arizona said with a painful expression.

"That bad?"

"Her icebreaker was, 'how do you like your coffee?'"

"Oh my god" Teddy laughed. "That's bad. That poor girl will never get a girlfriend"

"Neither will I" Arizona pouted.

"Sure you will. You can always go online dating, Zona. Look at me; I online dated for not even a week, and I am now in a healthy relationship with Henry." She said, as she opened at bottle of wine which she poured in two glasses and handed one to Arizona.

"Yea, but he lives in Seattle Teddy.."

"But, we're happy. I don't normally do long distance relationships.. But he makes me happy. I know you don't do long distance either, but you could at least try. If you like the girl enough, she will be worth it. Trust me." She said, as she sipped on her wine.

The girls kept talking for a couple of hours before Teddy had to leave because she had the night shift at the hospital. Arizona turned on her laptop and opened her facebook. _Nothing happening here.._ she thought as she scrolled down on her facebook. She started thinking a little. _Maybe I should start online dating... But is it too pathetic? _"Oh well screw it" She said out loud as she found a dating website and started making a user and read it out loud because she was just too lonely.

"I'm looking for... Women. In the age of.. 28.. to... 34 I guess?" She looked at the button where they asked where the person should come from. "What the hell" she said and clicked at the "All around the country" button. _A username, huh? _She typed in all kinds of usernames but everyone was taken. "DrBlueEyes" she typed in as a joke, and now the dating side locked it. "Well, I'm forever single now" She said, pouting. She typed in her personal details and went in to edit all of her public details, which everyone could see. When she was done and she had added a picture of her that she thought was good, she clicked at the preview button.

_Name: Arizona Robbins._

_Basics: 29 year old female from Boston, MA._

_One liner: Passionate, fun and extrovert._

_Appearance: 5'7'', blue eyes and blonde hair. _

_Sexuality: Gay_

_Religion: Christian_

_Marital status: Single_

_Children: 0 children_

_Education: Medical Degree_

_Occupation: Medical Attending, Johns Hopkins Hospital. _

When she decided she was happy with the outcome, she decided to save, and went to look for women. Suddenly a friend request popped up, and she saw the name "OrthoGoddess" come into view. _Hmm, maybe a doctor too. Can't hurt to take a look. _Suddenly her breath hitched when she saw the woman who had asked her to be friends. She was absolutely beautiful. She had raven hair and the most beautiful smile, and amazing brown eyes. The woman was stunning. She went to look at her profile.

_Name: Callie Torres_

_Basics: 30 year old female from Seattle, WA. **Damn it.. Seattle. **_

_One liner: Badass, extrovert and fun as hell._

_Appearance: 5'11'', brown eyes and raven hair, Latina all the way._

_Sexuality: Bisexual_

_Religion: Christian_

_Marital status: Single_

_Children: 0 children_

_Education: Medical Degree_

_Occupation: Head of orthopedics, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. _

Her mind went in overdrive. _This is the perfect woman.. And she lives in Seattle. What is it with those Seattle people? She's freaking head of her own department.._

She accepted the friend request, because she couldn't say no to this woman. After five minutes, a chat box appeared and the beautiful woman had written a message.

**Hey :) - C**

She suddenly got nervous..

**Hi :) - A**

**Soo.. I just saw you joined today, and I couldn't help but send a friend request after I looked through your profile, hope it's okay. -C**

**Of course it is. :) I actually looked through your profile as well.. Impressive. Head of ortho, huh? - A**

**Yea.. You know, breaking some bones. I absolutely love it. Makes me kind of badass, right? ;) - C**

_Did she just wink at me? Is she flirting? Oh my god.. Is it hot in here?_

**It does, actually. ;) -A**

**Soo.. Dr. Robbins. What's your specialty? - C**

**Uhm, work wise or bed wise? ;) - A**

_Two can play this came, Callie. _

**Haha, I actually meant work wise, but I'm okay with hearing both. ;) - C**

**Oh, you meant work.. Damn it. I work in pediatrics. I love it. - A**

**Soo.. You're perky, huh? :) -C**

**If my best friend had a say, she would say annoyingly perky. ;) -A**

**Haha, glad you admit it. - C**

**Can I ask you something? :) - A**

**Of course. - C**

**What made you send a friend request? - A**

**Let's just say.. When I opened your profile, it suddenly got a little hot in here.. You're beautiful, Arizona. And then.. your information, and I got _really_ interested. I felt like I kinda had to. :) - C**

_She thinks I'm beautiful? _Arizona couldn't help but getting all giddy every time she heard the message sound go on. Callie was really something.

**Callie, you're really beautiful as well. My breath kind of hitched when I saw your photo.. - A**

The two girls have now been writing together for some hours. Arizona found out, that Callie's full name was Calliope. _That is beautiful.. _She grew up in a very catholic family, but her parents eventually grew to accept that she is into women as well as men. Callie had also joined the peace corps when she was younger, which is amazing.

She was ready to go to bed, before Callie wrote something shocking.

**I know we have only been writing for a couple hours, but I seriously want to meet you. After everything you wrote, you seem amazing, Arizona. -C**

**You know I'm blushing pretty much right now, right? And actually... My best friend's boyfriend lives in Seattle. Maybe I will come along one day, who knows? ;) - A**

**Will you tell me if you do? -C**

**We'll se, Calliope. I have to go to bed now, I have to be at work in 6 hours. Bye. :)**

**Good night, Arizona. Sweet dreams. :* - C**

And then Arizona turned off her laptop. _Did she just send me a kiss? _

Arizona went to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

_**Callie's apartment**_

After her third boring date, where her date wanted a good night kiss, Callie was starting to believe she would never find someone. She had been online dating for a while, but she was just starting to give up.

Suddenly her best friend Mark came barging into her apartment.

"Hey Torres! Good date?"

"Mark.. If it was a good date, do you think I would be home drinking wine all by myself now?"

Mark looked sadly at her. "Listen Cal, I know no one's good for you, after the Erica thing a year ago, but you have to give a girl a chance. Just don't give up. Every woman or man would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Mark" She said and smiled sadly at him.

"Now, I'm going to Joe's with Lexie. You wanna come?" He said, smiling at her.

"I think I'll pass this time. Maybe tomorrow"

"Okay, your choice. Bye Torres" He said and patted her on the shoulder before he was out of the door.

After watching TV for a couple of hours, she decided to go check out the dating site again. _Can't hurt to take a look. _She decided to go in and check the new users, and the name "DrBlueEyes" Popped up. She clicked on the user and suddenly her breath hitched. The most beautiful blonde she ever laid eyes on appeared. _Why is she even single? _She had the most beautiful blue eyes and had dimples. She decided to go through her profile. _Arizona Robbins.. Hmm.. Boston.. Damn it. Smaller than me. Gay! And she's a doctor! _Callie decided to write to the girl, and she was intrigued instantly.

After she and Arizona wrote for a couple of hours, she found that Arizona was named after the U.S.S Arizona, not the state. She was a medical attending in pediatrics. And when Callie asked her if she liked sandwiches, just because she didn't like them herself, Arizona replied: _Well, it depends.. If I like the girl who has the sandwiches ;) _

Callie went to bed that night and dreamt of the beautiful blonde she didn't know that much yet.

* * *

_**3 days later**_

"Zona!" Teddy yelled as she came into Arizona's apartment, but Arizona was out of sight.

"Bedroom" Arizona yelled back.

Arizona had been writing with Callie for the past three days, and she loved every minute of it. Callie and Arizona was now friends on facebook, skype and they had exchanged phone numbers. Right now Arizona was sitting with her laptop on the bed, chatting with Callie on Facebook.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked, as she plopped down on the other end of the bed.

"Just chatting a little" She said nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mmm.. Okay. I have taken time off from work for a week in the second week of next month. I'm going to see Henry." At this, Arizona quickly snapped her head up and smiled. "What?"

"Umm.. Nothing.." She quickly wrote a message to Callie.

**Teddy is going to Seattle next month ;) - A**

"Soo.. That was not weird at all." Teddy mumbled.

**Umm.. Are you going with her? I would really like that :) - C**

Arizona couldn't help but smile brightly. "I saw that!" Teddy exclaimed. "You have to tell my who you're chatting with now"

**I don't know yet. Maybe :) - A**

**You HAVE to - C**

"Umm.. Her name is Callie." Arizona said, smiling.

"Do I know her?" Teddy said, as if to think about it.

"I don't think so.. She's from.. Umm.. Seattle.." Arizona said, blushing.

Teddy smiled brightly. "That's why you smiled when I said I had to go to Seattle! You totally want to go with me! And Callie sounds somewhat familiar to me. Maybe she's one of Henry's friends. Show me a picture of your woman!"

"She's not my woman, Teds.." Arizona said as she clicked on Callie's name and clicked on her profile picture. She turned the computer and Teddy dropped her jaw.

"Damn, Robbins, you did good. And I have met her. Once. She's one of Henry's good friends. She is really nice. I think you should join me on this trip."

Arizona looked as if to think about it. "I don't know Teddy.. I have only been chatting with her for three days, and I have to talk to the chief first and-"

"Then talk to the damn chief, or I will do it for you. You are going on this trip. You clearly like her. You smile when a message appears. You, are _going_"

"Jeez, okay mom. I will talk to the chief then." Arizona said as she rolled her eyes.

Teddy grabbed Arizona's phone and threw it over to Arizona. "Call him. Now. You have to tell Callie that you're coming. OOH! Or we can make it a surprise. You can show up at the hospital."

"Easy, tiger. I will call the chief now, and we can figure everything out, okay?"

Teddy nodded and Arizona turned off her laptop before she went to the living room to talk to the chief. Teddy decided that she would call Henry and tell him the plans.

"Hey Teddy" Henry happily greeted her.

"Hi honey. I just wanted to tell you that maybe Arizona will be joining me next month. She found someone online from Seattle, and you're never gonna guess who." She said excitedly.

"Umm... I can't think of someone right now, who?"

"Callie freaking Torres!" She exclaimed.

"No way! They would be perfect together. I can totally picture it." He said excitedly.

"That's what I thought. But I just wanted to tell you. She's talking to the chief right now, and if he gets time off, she's going too. But don't tell Callie anything, okay?"

"Promise. I kind of have to go now, babe. Love you" He said happily.

"I love you too" Teddy said, smiling from ear to ear as she hung up.

Arizona came into the room not even ten seconds later. "Guess I'm going to Seattle.." She said, smiling.

"Oh my god, really? Are you telling her or will you surprise her?" Teddy said, grinning.

"I think I will surprise her, even though I told her that you were going, and she asked me if I was coming too. Guess I could just tell her that I couldn't get time off?"

"Great idea Zona."

Arizona turned on her laptop again and wrote to Callie.

**Just talked to the chief.. Can't get time off. I tried. Sorry :( - A**

**Damn it.. I really wanted to see you. Guess we'll have to wait until next time? - C**

Arizona smiled from ear to ear. _This woman really wants to see me.. _"I feel so bad for lying Teds.."

"It's all for a good cause" Teddy said, winking at her.

**Yea. I really wanted to see you too :( - A**


	2. Seattle bound

**A/N: Aaaand - Chapter 2! I really had fun writing this chapter!**

* * *

_**A month later**_

Callie was walking the halls of the hospital with her head down after her patient died on the table and she had to tell the family. This was the worst part of her job. When patients died. All she wanted to do now, was talk to Arizona.. But Arizona was working and had no time.

Suddenly her good friend Henry walked towards her with her girlfriends hand in his.

"Hey Henry" She greeted him.

"Hey Callie. I don't know if you remember my girlfriend, Teddy?"

"I sure do. Wait.. Teddy.. That sounds familiar. Are you Arizona Robbins' best friend?" Callie asked confused. She knew Teddy was from Boston, and Arizona was from Boston. She had to be.

"I am." Teddy said, smiling.

"Wow.. That is weird. Too bad she couldn't come though.." Callie said sadly as she looked away. As she looked away Teddy smirked at her.

"Yea, too bad."

"Sorry Cal, but we have to go. We're going out. Colleen said that if I saw you, I should tell you that you got some flowers." Henry informed Callie.

"Flowers? Huh, weird.. But thank you Henry. You two enjoy your night." She said, smiling at them. _Flowers? Who are they from?_

She made her way to her office and found a huge bouquet of red roses and smiled. She turned and closed the door and made her way over to them. On the card was written: _They__ say the time away makes your heart grow numb. - Open your door. Xoxo. _

_That was weird.._ Callie thought as she turned around and went to open her door. When she opened the door, her breath hitched. _Arizona_. There Arizona was, smiling as brightly as she could. Callie dropped her jaw. "You... You're here?" She stuttered.

"I am.." Arizona said, still smiling.

"I.. How.. I thought.." Callie kept stuttering. Tears appeared in her eyes. She pictured the day she would meet Arizona so many times, but now that she met her, she couldn't be more happy.

"Just shut up and give me a hug" Arizona said as she made her way over to Callie and shut the door behind her, before she wrapped her arms around Callie's waist. Callie quickly put her arms around Arizona's neck and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you're here" Callie whispered. _The woman I think about all day is here. She is really here._ "You know, if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" she said, her voice full of emotion.

Arizona giggled and pulled away to wipe Callie's tears away. "You're not dreaming. I'm here. I couldn't stay away from you anymore, and it pained me that I wanted this to be a surprise, because I had to lie to you.. But I'm here, for a week."

Callie kept staring into the blue eyes. She realized that she was already falling hard for Arizona, but after looking into her blue eyes, she couldn't look into other eyes again. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Arizona right in this moment, but she was afraid it was too soon. She figured she had to ask her out first. "Arizona.. Will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow?" She asked as she took both of Arizona's hands in hers.

Arizona popped her dimples and nodded her head. "I would love to, Calliope." She said, and wrapped her arms around Callie again.

Callie couldn't help but smile widely. Suddenly her office doors burst open, and in walked Henry and Teddy.

"Wait, weren't you just going out?" Callie asked confused.

"Nope!" Teddy said excitedly. "Just wanted you to find the flowers and my best friend over here." She said, as she nudged Arizona with her shoulder

"Sure found her" Callie said, smiling brightly as she put an arm around Arizona's shoulder and Arizona put her arm around Callie's waist. "So you're not going out?"

Henry smiled at Callie, "We actually came in here to ask if both of you were interested in going to Joe's? Mark, Lexie, Addison, Derek, Owen and the twisted sisters will join us."

Arizona looked confused at Henry. "The twisted sisters? What?" Which made Callie laugh.

"Sweetie, it's just a nickname. It's my roommate, Cristina, and her best friend Meredith. You will understand when you see them." Callie said, smiling at Arizona. "What do you say, wanna go?"

"Sure" Arizona said, smiling up at Callie. When she looked back at Teddy, Teddy was smirking. "What, Teddy?"

"Nothing." Teddy said as she dragged Henry out of the office.

"Soo.. When does your shift end?" Arizona asked Callie as she turned around.

Callie looked at her watch. "Now. Come on" She said, as they made their way to the locker room hand in hand.

When they came in, Callie took off her shirt to change into a new one. _Is it hot in here?_ Arizona thought as she tried to look away, but she was not able to. "Umm.. Calliope.. I-I think I'll just go wait outside.." She stuttered out as she made her way out of the locker room.

As soon as she was out of the door, Callie chuckled to herself. She quickly changed into a red, silk, v-neck top which showed off just the right amount of cleavage, black skinny jeans and her leather jacket. She went over to the mirror and quickly ran her fingers through her hair and decided that she looked okay. She came out of the room, and as soon as Arizona laid eyes on her, she dropped her jaw.

"Calliope, you look.. Amazing." She said, smiling.

Callie blushed and took Arizona's hand. "Thank you. Let's go, beautiful." She said as she winked at Arizona and they started to make their way out of the hospital. When they stopped in the elevator, she could feel Arizona intertwining their fingers, and she could feel the somersaults her stomach was making instantly. She looked to the side and found Arizona smiling up at her and smiled back brightly. The elevator doors opening brought them out of their little bubble and Callie led Arizona out of the hospital and across the street to Joe's.

As soon as they came in, they made their way to the table where all of Callie's friends and Teddy sat. Arizona really had been looking forward to meeting Callie's friends. When they were at the table everybody yelled, "Callie!" _So she's popular, huh?  
_A tall, handsome man came over to pull Callie into a hug, but her hand never left Arizona's, which had the blonde smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys. This is Arizona Robbins. She's Teddy's best friend. Arizona.. This is Cristina, my roommate" Callie said as she pointed to an asian woman who just grunted in response as she downed a tequila shot. "Sorry, at least she grunted. That means something.. And this is Meredith, Cristina's best friend." Callie said, as she pointed to a thin dirty blonde woman, who stood up to greet Arizona and say hi. "This is Derek, Meredith's husband." She said as she pointed to a handsome man with brown, pretty hair. Derek stuck out his hand to greet Arizona as well. "This is Owen, Cristina's boyfriend" She said and pointed to a red haired, muscular man, who greeted Arizona. "This is Mark, my best friend" She said, as she pointed to the handsome man who hugged her just before.

"Hey blondie" He yelled over the crowd, and Arizona couldn't help but grin at him.

"That over there is his girlfriend, Lexie." Callie continued, as she pointed to a pretty and thin brunette, who came over to Arizona to greet her. "And this one" She said, as she put her arm around a redhead. "Is Addison, my other best friend"

"Hey Arizona. I have heard a lot about you." Addison said, as she stuck out her hand for Arizona to take.

"Umm, you have?" Arizona said, grinning at a blushing Callie.

"Yes. This one won't stop talking about y-"

"Enough Addie!" Callie said sternly and glared at Addison until she backed off.

Arizona put her arms around Callie's waist and intertwined her fingers on Callie's back as Callie's arms found their way around the blonde's neck. "So you talk about me, huh?" She teased.

"Umm.. Maybe a little?" Callie blushed.

"It's okay Calliope." Arizona said, as she leaned in to hug the taller woman. _She gives the perfect hugs.._

"So blondie!" Mark yelled over the crowd. "What's your poison?"

"Just a white wine, thank you" She replied sweetly.

"HEY JOE! A WHITE WINE!" He yelled. Not even half a minute later, she was given a white wine.

Callie and Arizona sat down between the friends beside each other. Through the next two hours they were always in some kind of physical contact. Either a hand on the thigh or holding hands. Callie leaned in to whisper seductively in Arizona's ear, "You wanna dance?" And as soon as Callie pulled away, she saw Arizona breathing heavily. She grinned cockily at Arizona when she turned, and Arizona just stood up and dragged Callie to the dance floor, with all eyes on them. Callie looked at Mark, and he smirked at her. He knew what she was up to.

Callie started moving her hips and Arizona dropped her jaw. _Damn this woman can move those hips. _Callie made her way over to Arizona and grabbed her hips and started moving them while looking Arizona in the eyes. The latina pulled Arizona in by her hips until their bodies were flush against each other, and Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck and leaned her forehead on the brunette's. Their legs were entwined and they started moving to the slow rhythm. The only thing they could see right in this moment were each other. _What would happen if I just leaned in to kiss her? _Arizona thought. But before she could act, Callie leaned in until her lips brushed ever so softly against her own lips. Arizona could feel sparks fly and she quickly leaned in to kiss Callie properly. They stopped dancing as their kiss continued. It was a slow, passionate kiss, yet so soft. Their lips moved together so perfectly, that you would have thought they had been kissing each other all their lives. When Callie's tongue came out to run across Arizona's bottom lip, the blonde moaned and parted her lips to grant her access. As soon as their tongues touched, Arizona's hands came up to tangle in brown hair and Callie moaned when she tugged at her hair. They stood there on the dance floor, making out like horny teenagers for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. When oxygen became an issue, they parted and leaned their foreheads together. "I have wanted to do that for a month now.." Callie admitted with a smile.

"Me too.." Arizona grinned. "And am I glad you did it.." She said as she leaned in to give her a soft peck on the lips.

They made their way back to the table, and Teddy, Mark and Addison was grinning big at them. Obviously they had seen everything. They sat down beside each other on the bench by the table beside Addison, when suddenly Cristina yelled over to crowd, "Okay! We're playing never have I ever, because Blondie and Blondie's best friend is here, so we have some new confessions to make!"

Everyone agreed, and they got a bottle of tequila on the table and poured a shot for everyone.

Meredith started, "Never have I ever.. made out with a stranger." Everyone downed a shot and poured a new one.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone at this table." Cristina said, and everyone but Arizona drank a shot.

"Really?" Arizona said, laughing. This was too weird. "Who did you have sex with, Calliope?" She asked her.

"Umm.. Mark.." She said. Arizona just looked at her like she was hurt. "But that was, what? Six years ago. Before I realized I liked women. Haven't done it since." She said to reassure Arizona that nothing was happening between them. It worked because Arizona took her hand under the table and intertwined their fingers.

"Never have I ever had feelings for someone at this table", sweet, little, innocent Lexie asked. Everyone drowned their shot, and Callie squeezed Arizona's hand to tell her that she meant her. Everyone had their eyes on Callie and Arizona, which made them blush. Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie softly on the lips, which had a lot of their friends saying "aaaw"

Mark spoke up, ruining the sweet moment "Never have I ever pictured someone at this table naked" Everyone drowned their shot, and Teddy made wide eyes at Arizona.

"What?" the blonde said, blushing.

"Nothing, Zona.. Nothing" She smirked at Arizona.

Callie leaned in to whisper in Arizona's ear, "I pictured you naked this morning in the shower.." she said, and bit down on the blonde's earlobe. Arizona blushed and shaked her head with a smile, as she tried to get the picture of a very naked Calliope Torres out of her head.

"Never have I ever used sex toys" Addison said. Only Callie and Arizona drank a shot, and started blushing furiously.

"Yup, they are the perfect couple." Teddy said.

The game went on for half an hour and people went home. Neither Callie nor Arizona was drunk, only a little tipsy. Callie didn't want to say bye to Arizona yet. "Do you want to come over to my place and watch a movie? Cristina is staying at Owen's tonight." She said, nervously.

Arizona placed her hand on Callie's cheek. "I would love to, Calliope" She said, and smiled at her. Callie dragged Arizona out of the bar by the hand. They walked only for two minutes, when Callie dragged Arizona into an apartment building. "You live right across the street from the hospital?" She said in awe.

"Yea, it's actually pretty great, I love it." She said, smiling. They made their was into the elevator, and the only thing Arizona had in mind, was to pin Callie to the wall and make out with her, but she decided against it. They made their way to Callie's apartment, and as soon as they were inside, Callie took off her leather jacket and took off Arizona's jacket. "Just make yourself comfortable in the living room. Go pick a movie. I'll get some wine." She said, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Arizona's lips. Arizona went into the living room. As she looked through the movies, she could hear Callie singing softly to herself in the kitchen. She could hear it was one of her own favorite songs and smiled to herself. She found "The Notebook" and put it in the machine so they only had to press play. She made her way over to the couch and waited for Callie.

When Callie made her way over to the couch she sat down beside Arizona so their arms brushed against each other. When she handed Arizona her wine, Arizona couldn't help but smile up at her. _God, she's beautiful._ She thought, as she looked her in the eyes. Callie smiled back and kissed Arizona on the cheek before pressing play so they could watch the movie. Callie put her arm around the blonde so she could cuddle into her. Arizona couldn't help but think that they fitted together perfectly as she cuddled into Callie's body. She was falling for someone she met for the first time today.

About halfway through the movie, Arizona could feel eyes on her and tilted her head upwards until her eyes came in contact with Callie's. "What?" She grinned and blushed.

"Nothing. You're just _really_ beautiful is all.." She said before she leaned down to capture Arizona's lips in her own. The soft kiss quickly turned heated and before any of them realized it, Arizona was straddling the taller woman on the couch as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Callie quickly parted her lips. As soon as their tongues touched each other, Arizona started to grind down onto Callie and they both let out a loud moan. After a heated make out session that lasted long, Arizona pulled away.

"We have to stop, or I won't be able to stop soon.." She said as she let out a heavy breath.

"I know.. I just don't want to..." Callie said as she pressed her forehead against Arizona's. "I have waited so long to be with you, and now you're here. I still can't believe it.."

"I know. It feels like a dream.. A dream I never want to wake up from.." Arizona said before she kissed Callie chaste on the lips. "But I think I should go now.. Because I need a cold shower.." She said, giggling.

Callie laughed, "Me too.." She looked Arizona into her eyes. "I don't want to say goodbye to you.." She pouted.

"I don't want to either, but we have to." Arizona said as she lifted herself off of Callie's lap and lifted Callie off the couch before they walked to the door. Arizona threw on her jacket and smiled up at Callie. "Goodnight, Calliope" She said and leaned up for one last kiss. The kiss was full of love and it was so soft.

"Goodnight, beautiful.." Callie whispered as they pulled away from each other. Arizona smiled and made her way out of the door. Callie kept looking until the doors of the elevator closed. Callie closed the door to her apartment and leaned against it. "Wow" she whispered to herself.

Inside the elevator Arizona was leaning against the wall, smiling. _She's perfect.. _was one of the many thoughts that ran through her mind. Suddenly her phone beeped. _Callie._

**I can't wait to spend a whole week with you. :) - C**

Arizona was smiling from ear to ear. She adored this woman.

**I can't wait either. Looking forward to the date tomorrow. :) - A**

That evening both women fell asleep with dreams of each other.


	3. First date: Part 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the sweet words! A special thank you to the Guest, Jessica, who wrote a sweet review. It means so much to know that all of you like my writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you! All your reviews makes my illness much better. **

**A/N 2: The clothes the girl's are wearing is clothes I found online. I found them all on , but you can find pictures on google, if you want to be able to know exactly what I pictured when I wrote this. **

* * *

It was the day of Arizona and Callie's date, and both were more nervous than they had ever been for a first date. But this wasn't like other first dates. They actually liked each other and wanted to be together. The time was currently 5 pm, and Callie would pick up Arizona in two hours.

Suddenly Callie's phone beeped, and she smiled when she saw that it was the blonde.

**Soo.. Any hints to what we're going to do on our date? - A**

**Make out – C**

Was Callie's short answer, which had the blonde smiling from ear to ear and shaking her head.

"Texting your girlfriend?" Teddy smirked at her, as she plopped down on Arizona's bed. She came to help pick out clothes, not to make fun of her..

"Shut it Teds. She's not my girlfriend, it's just a date. But yes, I'm texting her." Arizona said while grinning.

**Oh, I knew that, Calliope.. But I meant, where are we going? :) - A**

**No chance I'm telling you ;) - C**

"UGH!" Arizona groaned. When Teddy just stared at her, she explained herself. "She won't tell me where we're going.. How the hell am I going to decide what to wear? I don't know if it's a casual or formal date!"

"Umm.. Did you try asking her if it was a casual or formal date?" Teddy said, looking confused at Arizona.

It looked as if Arizona just got the best idea. "You're a genius, Teds!"

"Umm.. Okay?"

**Okay then.. Casual or formal date? I need to know what to wear. - A**

**Ooh, definitely something hot. It's not too formal, but not casual either. - C**

**That actually didn't help me at all.. But I got it, something hot ;) - A**

"She said not too formal but not casual either... But that I should wear something hot." Arizona said, smirking at the last part.

"Well, she didn't help at all. Good thing I'm here, huh?"

Across the town in Callie's apartment, she already knew what to wear. The blonde was going to go crazy when she saw her. So Callie took a shower and did her make up and dried her hair to let it have her natural curls. She threw on her high-waisted shiny pants, kind of like the ones Sandy is wearing at the end of "Grease". Then she threw her red Jeane Blush Sara top on that didn't show any cleavage. But the only thing holding the top together, was what made the top sexy. It was v cut on the back, and the only thing holding the top together was a tiny button, and the rest of her back was exposed. She decided not to wear her leather jacket on top, so the blonde would notice. When she realized she actually had to go, she put on her Jeffrey Campbell spike heels, grabbed her purse and went out the door. She drove all the way to Arizona's hotel, thinking that she really hoped Arizona liked what she had planned for their date. She was really exited that she was going to spend all evening with the beautiful blonde. She pulled up at the hotel 5 minutes later and went up to the room she knew the blonde was staying in. She knocked and after a short amount of time, an absolutely beautiful blonde came out. Teddy had helped Arizona pick out an outfit, and at the moment Callie laid eyes on her, she knew that it was a good thing. Together they had picked out Arizona's blue, long sleeved "Glamorous" Color Block dress she bought a year ago. The dress was tight and clung to her body all the way down to a little over mid thigh. Callie could now see all the blonde's amazing curves, and she was _very_ happy about that. She also picked out her "NLY" Fever heels. The blonde was practically sex on legs.

"Arizona.. You look stunning" Callie said when she was done staring at the blonde.

Arizona grinned at her and said, "You look amazing as well, Calliope" and leaned in to give the latina a hug. When she felt nothing but a bare back she moved back and looked at Callie who just stood there smirking. Arizona turned Callie around and saw the sexy exposed back.. "Oh god" Arizona groaned, and she could hear Callie giggling. _This is not good.. Arizona_ thought, and quickly turned Callie around again. "You're a tease.."

"Oh I know. Now come on, hot stuff. We have to go now" She said and intertwined her fingers with Arizona's before pulling her to the elevator to go on their first date. _Hopefully my last first date.. _Callie thought to herself and smiled at the thought. When they were in the parking lot Callie went to open the door for Arizona but the blonde put a hand on the door to make it impossible for Callie to open it. Callie looked up at the blonde confused, but Arizona just smiled brightly at her. Then the blonde took Callie's face in her hands and leaned in to place a soft and loving kiss on the brunette's lips. When Arizona pulled away, the latina quickly pressed her body into the car and mumbled, "No, more" and leaned in to kiss her passionately. Their tongues were dueling and both were moaning. When they pulled away, Callie just grinned at her. "Now.. Will you let me open the door for you, so we can get this party started?" Callie said, winking at the blonde. Arizona giggled and nodded, and Callie opened the door for her, and Arizona sat down in the car. Callie walked around the car and sat down in the car as well.

The brunette turned and smiled at the blonde. _God, she's beautiful.. _Was the thought that popped up first in her head. "So" The blonde said, interrupting her thoughts. "You're still not telling me where we are going?"

"Nope.. But I can tell you that the first part of the date is at a restaurant." She said and winked.

"First part? How many parts are there?" Arizona said amused.

"You'll see" Callie said and smiled lovingly at the blonde. She turned the ignition on and drove away from the hotel. While Callie was driving, she had her right hand on the gearshift. Arizona couldn't resist reaching out to put her hand on Callie's. So she did it. She put her hand on top of Callie's, and turned her head to smile up at Callie. Callie turned her head to smile at Arizona, but quickly turned her head again to look at the road. Callie intertwined her fingers with the ones on top of hers, and heard a sigh coming from the blonde. Arizona couldn't point out a time she had been more happy. Five minutes later, Callie pulled over at a restaurant and walked around the car to open the door for Arizona. They intertwined their fingers again, and Callie pulled Arizona into the restaurant by her hand. When they came in, Callie went up to the one in charge of the tables. "I have a reservation for Torres." She said, and flashed her million dollar smile.

"Yes, right this way, Ms. Torres" The man said, and led them to a table by the window with the most beautiful view. Outside was a lake and you could see the moon and the stars reflect in the water. Callie pulled the chair out for Arizona and let her sit down. When Callie sat down across from her, Arizona looked in her eyes and giggled.

"What?" Callie said amused.

Arizona smiled and said, "Here I thought chivalry was dead"

"Nope, it isn't. I'm not usually that chivalrous on first dates, but you deserve it." She said, smiling widely. Arizona blushed and found the menu to find something to eat. "You're so cute when you're blushing." Callie said, and found her menu as well.

"Stop it" Arizona said, giggling and kept looking down in her menu while she was blushing.

The waiter came up to take their order. "Good evening ladies. Can I take your order?" He said, smiling at them.

"Yes" Callie said. "I'd like to have the Anatra alla ruche"

"Yes" he said and wrote it down. "And what about you, miss?" he said, looking at Arizona.

"Make that two" She said, smiling to the waiter.

"What do you want to drink to your meals?" He asked them.

"Wine?" She asked Arizona. When Arizona nodded she said, "Give me a bottle of your best white wine". She knew the blonde loved white wine, so she wanted to make her happy.

"Thank you very much, I'll be out with the wine in a minute" He said and went to the kitchen.

Callie looked away from the waiter and looked at Arizona again. Arizona was currently smiling dreamily at the brunette. "What is it?" Callie asked while she was giving Arizona her million dollar smile.

"Please don't stop smiling. You're _so_ beautiful when you're smiling." Arizona said and sighed.

Callie blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She never believed her dates when they gave her compliments, but the way Arizona was looking at her, made her believe it. When their wine arrived they poured some and started talking. "So.." Callie started. "I actually don't know that much about you even though I have known you for a month. Tell me about yourself." She said, smiling.

"Umm. Okay." Arizona smiled. "Well, my father is Colonel Daniel Robbins and was in the marine until he retired years ago. My mom, Barbara Robbins, is a retired school teacher. I also have a brother, Tim, but he is in the army right now." She said, looking proud but also sad. "Anyways, we moved around a lot when we were kids, because we were army brats. So when I was done with high school I moved to Boston to attend med school and met Teddy, and just stayed there for the rest of my life. My parents live in Boston now too.. I think that's it. What about you?" She said, smiling at the brunette.

The food came, and they began eating.

"Well" She began. "I was born in Spain, but when I was one year old we moved to Miami because my father, Carlos Torres, owns the Torres hotels." The blonde looked at her shocked. "Yea, I know. Don't give me that look.. Anyways. My mom, Lucia Torres, is a lawyer in Miami as well. My sister, Aria, is a doctor too, and she actually thinks about moving to Seattle to spend more time with me. Umm.. when I came out to my parents, my father threatened to cut me off, because he thought it just was a phase. It took six months to prove to him, that it wasn't a phase, so when my parents realized that, they approved me. It was very hard for them because they are hard core Catholics. That's it. That's my story" Callie said, smiling.

"Wow.. That's quite a story Callie.." Arizona said, smiling at Callie.

"Just ask. Just get it over with" Callie said, when she could see that the blonde was holding something back.

"Are you loaded?" Arizona blurted out. The most loaded people was snobs, and she hated it.

"In reality, yes. I have a trust fund, but I have only used it once. I don't like showing everyone that I'm rich. I like earning my own money to use. My sister uses hers sometimes, but not much either. When people know how loaded you are, they always use you because of your money."

Arizona let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I was afraid you were some kind of snob" She said, giggling.

Callie laughed, "Don't worry, hon'" She said and winked at the blonde.

The two girls kept talking and eating for another hour until Callie realized that there were more parts of their date. "Are you ready to go to part two?" She asked the smiling blonde.

Arizona nodded. "I am so ready." The pair got up and Callie led Arizona out of the restaurant. Callie opened the car door for Arizona again, earning a cute giggle from the blonde. She shook her head amused and made her way to the driver's seat. "So where are we going?" The blonde said, popping her dimples.

"Nice try" Callie said and laughed at the now pouting blonde. The brunette drove for ten minutes until she pulled up to a location filled with trees and a small path.

"Are you taking me to the woods to rape me?" The blonde asked amused.

"It wouldn't be rape. Because you would agree to do it" The latina said and winked at the blonde. "But no, I'm not taking you to the woods to rape you. I'm not even taking you to the woods, because I don't want to ruin my most expensive stilettos." She said, laughing. She walked out of the car and opened the door for Arizona again. "Close your eyes" She said to the blonde.

"You have got to be kidding me, Calliope.." She said, pouting. The brunette already knew she hated surprises.

"Nope. Just come on, you'll love it." Callie said sternly to the blonde. Arizona groaned and closed her eyes. Callie took her by the hand and led her to a piece of land with a view over the entire Seattle. "Now, open your eyes."

Arizona opened her eyes and her breath hitched. She looked over the entire Seattle in the dark, and there were lights all over the town. When she looked to the sky, the stars were so clear and so were the moon. "Calliope.. It's beautiful"

All the time the blonde had been looking over Seattle, Callie had been watching Arizona. "Yes, it is." She said, as she kept looking at the blonde. Arizona turned and saw Callie looking at her and blushed.

"Shut up, I meant the view." She said and giggled.

"Yea, it's the second most beautiful thing right now" She said and winked at the giggling blonde. Callie took Arizona's hand and led her to a bench. They sat down and Callie put an arm around the blonde and Arizona put her head on Callie's shoulder. They sat like that for ten minutes, before Callie spoke up again. "I am _so_ happy you're here. I can't even begin to explain how I felt when you stood at my office door."

Arizona smiled and said, "I'm happy that I'm here too. Right now, there's no where else I want to be than here. And I'm sorry that I lied to you about not coming here, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure was." Callie said, smiling. "Umm.. I have a confession to make.."

* * *

**A/N 3: So.. Because I'm down with influenza, I'm uploading the next chapter in a minute, because I wrote too much for one chapter, in my opinion. **

**A/N 4: I'm continuing to write on my story "Crazy over you: A Calzona story" tomorrow. I had a small writer's block, but I think I have an idea how to continue!**


	4. First date: Part 2

**A/N: So here is part 2, hope you like it! **

* * *

"What is it?" Arizona said and pulled away to look at her. What could Callie possibly have to confess?

"Well.. I like you. Like.. A lot. I know I have only known you for a month, and I met you for the first time yesterday. But I _really_ like you. And this has been the most amazing first date I ever went on.."

Arizona popped her dimples. "I like you a lot too, Calliope. I have actually never felt this was before after such a short amount of time. And this date, is the best date I have ever went on. You make me happy. I feel safe when I'm with you, and I want it to keep this way."

Callie's cheeks hurt so much from smiling. "So.. We're doing this? We're dating?"

"Yes. We're dating." Arizona smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Callie's lips. "But you should know one thing.." Arizona said as she pulled away. "Umm.. I have never believed in long distance relationships, so I will be hard to deal with. There will be times when I want to end this, but I won't do it. Just come to me, if you feel like I'm pulling away from you. Because I can't lose you."

Callie placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. "You won't lose me. I'm in this. And if you end this, I _will _kill you, you should know that" She said, and Arizona giggled. "Come here" she said and opened her arm so the blonde could cuddle into her side again. Arizona laid her head on the brunette's shoulder again and put an arm around her waist.

"Mmm, you're so cuddly" Arizona said and closed her eyes. The brunette just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

They sat like that for ten minutes, when Callie could feel that the blonde started shivering, and if she was honest, she was starting to get a little cold herself. "You want to go back to my place? You're cold."

Arizona looked up at her date. "I would love to" she said and smiled. The Latina took her by the hand and led her to the car and drove the trip back to her place. Ten minutes later they arrived and they got into the elevator together. This time in the elevator, Arizona couldn't control herself and as soon as the doors closed she pushed Callie against the wall and kissed her senseless. It was a passionate kiss and the brunette could see fireworks. When Arizona's tongue came out to swipe across Callie's bottom lip, the brunette opened it fully and sucked the blonde's tongue into her mouth. The blonde moaned loudly and when the elevator doors opened she pulled away and nipped at Callie's bottom lip. She pulled away fully and smiled up at the latina before Callie led her to her apartment door. As Callie tried to find her keys in her purse, she could feel arms encircling her waist from behind and Arizona started kissing and sucking at her neck.

"Arizona.. I can't concentrate.. I can't find my keys.." She said, panting.

"It can't be that hard to find a set of keys" The blonde said amusingly and kept sucking on the neck before her. She pulled her hands to Callie's back were the shirt was opened and pushed her hands inside the shirt and around Callie's waist again. She loved the skin on skin contact, and when she heard the latinas moan, she was sure that she did too. She was so busy giving the other woman pleasure that she didn't hear the door behind her open. Callie had enough of the teasing and turned around and pulled the blonde against her and kissed her. Arizona pushed her body into Callie's and the brunette moaned. Suddenly they heard a clearing of a throat from behind Arizona. Arizona pulled away and blushed, but didn't look behind her.

Callie looked over Arizona's shoulder and groaned. "Hey Mark.."

Arizona snapped her head around because of the name. "Mark? What are you doing here?" She said and smiled. She really liked Mark.

"Hey Blondie. Umm. I live here." He said and pointed to the door behind him. "What are you up to ladies?" he said, smirking.

"Umm.." Callie said. "We just went on a date, and we're just going in to hang out now." She said. She really wanted something more to happen than just hang out.

"Right.." Mark kept smirking. "Well, I'm going to pick Lexie up from the hospital. You ladies have fun" He said and winked at Arizona.

Callie hurried to open the door before Arizona began teasing her again. As soon as they were inside, Callie pinned Arizona to the door and kissed her again. "You didn't-" Arizona said, but was interrupted by a kiss. She pushed Callie away a little. "You didn't actually just mean hang out, did you?" She said, and popped her dimples.

"Nope" Callie said, and pressed her body against Arizona's. She leaned in to Arizona's ear, "Unless that's the only thing you want to do?" She said in a seductive whisper and bit down on the blonde's earlobe.

"Not a chance in hell" Arizona said huskily and pulled the latina's head down to hers and kissed her passionately. Callie thrusted her tongue into the smaller woman's mouth and their tongues glided perfectly with each others. The brunette's hands came down to Arizona's legs, and she lifted the blonde. Arizona put her legs around Callie's waist and Callie pressed her body into hers. She rolled her hips against the blonde and was rewarded with a moan. Suddenly a third voice was heard from outside the door.

"We can hear you, Torres!" Came Mark Sloans voice. Callie groaned and pulled Arizona's body off the wall and lifted her into the bedroom, still making out with the blonde like a horny teenager. She threw the blonde on the bed, and smirked when she saw that the dress had been pushed up and she could see her underwear. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her down on top of her and started kissing her again. Hands roamed until it wasn't enough for them anymore.

"Okay.. I love this dress.. But it has to go" Callie said huskily, and unzipped the dress and threw it on the ground. She looked at the blonde that only had her bra and a thong on and groaned at the sight. "God, you're beautiful.." She said, and leaned in to kiss her again. As they kept kissing, she could feel the blonde's hands on her back, trailing down to the hem of her shirt. Callie smirked as she realized what was about to happen. She had decided not to wear a bra, because you could see the bra on the back, and that wasn't sexy at all. The blonde pulled away from the kiss and pulled the top over Callie's head. Her breath hitched when she saw nothing but bare skin..

"God Calliope.. Are you trying to kill me?" She groaned as she kept looking at the breasts before her. Callie giggled and took Arizona's hands in hers, and trailed them up her stomach until they were cupping her breasts fully. Both women moaned and when Callie could feel Arizona massaging her breasts she pulled her hands away and placed them on each side of the blonde's head and kissed her again. What the blonde was doing to her breasts was amazing, and when she could feel two set of fingers pinching her nipples, she had to pull away from the kiss to moan.

"God, Arizona..." She moaned out. Arizona's hands came down to Callie's tight pants and she opened the button. Callie quickly pushed the pants down her legs and went to straddle the blonde. They laid just kissing for a while, but soon the brunette pushed her leg between Arizona's legs, and pushed her thigh against the blonde's center.

Arizona's breath hitched. "Calliope.." She moaned out. Callie's hands came around to take off Arizona's bra and she threw it on the ground. When she saw the blonde's breasts she groaned at the sight and leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth. She started circling the nipple with her tongue, but when her teeth raked across her nipple, the blonde arched her back. "Oh my god" She moaned. Callie smirked and moved to give the other breast the same attention. Callie could feel a hand on her stomach tracing down her stomach and suddenly the hand pushed inside her panties and two fingers circled her clit.

"God!" She moaned out. "Keep doing that" She said as she kept sucking on the blonde's nipple and grinded against the hand. The hand pushed out the pull the panties down the brunette's legs, and Callie quickly helped her. As soon as the panties was off, she straddled the blonde again and could feel the hand on her clit immediately again. "Yesss" She hissed. This was good pleasure. _Really _good pleasure. She reached down and pulled the blonde's thong off as well and suddenly she felt two fingers push inside her and she moaned loudly. "Ohhh". The blonde kept thrusting in and out of Callie, and Callie kept riding the fingers as best as she could. "God that feels amazing.." She panted. A thumb came up to massage her clit and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"You like that?" Arizona said huskily as she saw what her actions did to Callie. Callie wasn't able to form words because of the pleasure, so she just kept riding the blonde's fingers. "I asked you something Calliope.. You like when I fuck you like this?" She asked and the brunette moaned loudly. She _loved _dirty talking.

"Y-yes!" Callie yelled. The blonde moved down on the bed until her face was right in front of Callie's sex. She pulled out her fingers and let Callie ride her face instead. She pushed out her tongue to run it through Callie's moist lips and moaned at the taste.

"God, you taste good" she said, and plunged her tongue inside Callie's core.

"OH MY GOD!" Callie screamed. "I-I'm so close, Ari..." She moaned out. Arizona kept pushing her tongue in and out of the brunette as fast, as deep and as hard as she could. She pushed her thumb against Callie's clit and was rewarded with a loud moan. When she felt Callie's walls such her tongue in, she knew Callie was _very _close. So she pushed her tongue as deep in as she could, and curled the tongue upward to press against a wall, and then the brunette came undone. "ARIZONAAAA!" she screamed as loud as she could. She had never come this hard in her life, and she was _so _glad that it was Arizona giving her this kind of pleasure. Arizona pulled out her tongue but kept her thumb on her clit. She licked up all the juices and crawled back to Callie's face. The brunette had her eyes shut and shook as she tried not to collapse. The blonde though she would tease her when she finally came down from her high and pushed three fingers inside her again. "God.. Arizona.. I can't..."

"Yes you can" Arizona said and started moving her fingers.

"OH!" Callie moaned and started riding the blonde's fingers again. This was just too good to be true. It only took a couple of minutes before the brunette saw stars again and came hard again. She collapsed against the blonde when she came down from her high, and when the blonde pulled out of her, she whimpered. The blonde kissed the still exhausted brunette and when Callie tasted herself on Arizona's lips she moaned at the taste. When they eased out of the kiss, Callie cuddled into Arizona's side. "God, that was good." she sighed.

"Just good?" The blonde asked amused. She just saw the brunette come hard. She knew it was more than good.

"Awesome, amazing, mind blowing, earth shattering.. Shall I continue?"

"Yes please" Arizona said and grinned.

"That was seriously the best sex ever.. I'm not kidding." Callie said and looked Arizona in the eyes. "And as soon as I'm able to move fully, I will return the gesture." She said and was rewarded with a giggle from the blonde. After five minutes she kissed the blonde passionately and rolled on top of her again. She trailed her hand down the blonde's stomach, and when it came in contact with the blonde's dripping center, her breath hitched. "God.. I believe someone is ready.." She said and smirked.

"You have no idea.." The blonde moaned out as Callie began to run her fingers through her wetness.

"Oh I think I have an idea.." She trailed off and kissed Arizona's neck as she kept running her fingers up and down her slit without coming in contact with her opening or clit.

"Calliope.. Please.. I am _so_ close.."

"Please what?" Callie asked teasingly.

Arizona knew this trick.. She used it all the time.. So she knew exactly what to say. She put both hands on Callie's cheeks, and looked her in the eyes. "Please just fuck me. Fuck me like never before." She said, and moaned when she felt three fingers pushing inside her. "God, yes"

"Mmm, you feel so good, baby" Callie said and kissed Arizona's neck again.

"Harder" The blonde moaned and Callie grabbed one of the blonde's legs and put it around her waist and started to thrust deeper and harder into her. After 5 more thrusts, Arizona arched her back and screamed, "CALLIOPEEE" as she hit her climax. _Well that was fast.. _Callie thought as she kept thrusting into her. "God that feels good" She said as she kept rocking her hips with the fingers. Her body was spent, but she could handle more. Definitely when it was from this woman.

When Arizona came down from her high, Callie pushed her fingers down to touch the blonde's g-spot and was rewarded with a loud moan. Arizona didn't believe in g-spots because no one ever found it on her. But god, did Callie just find it. "Can you take more?" Callie asked as she kept thrusting into the g-spot.

"Yes!" Arizona screamed. "Keep going, please..." She moaned out. Callie stopped thrusting and just massaged Arizona's g-spot. Arizona's hips were bucking uncontrollably and Callie tried to keep the blonde's hips down. "I'm so close.. Oh my god!" Arizona moaned. She was going to come so hard. Callie suddenly thrusted her fingers deeper and Arizona screamed as loud as she could, "YEEES!" as she hit her climax and her eyes rolled back in her head. Never had she ever come this hard. This was what sex always should be like. "Oh my god.." She said as she finally came down from her high and her body fell limply on the bed. "I can't move. At all" she said and giggled. Callie laid down on top of her and started kissing her.

"That was _hot_." Callie said as she pulled away.

"_You _are hot. And that was amazing. Incredibly earth shattering. God, woman.." She said and closed her eyes.

Callie chuckled and laid down beside the blonde and cuddled into her and pulled the comforter over both of them. "That good?"

"Uhuh, you're _that_ good" Arizona said and turned her head to look at Callie. "You know, I never believed in g-spots.. Until you found mine.." She said and giggled.

"Well, it was my pleasure, babe." Callie said and opened her arms to let Arizona cuddle into her body. "God, I'm glad you're here.. It's like a really good dream."

"If this is a dream, I won't open my eyes." Arizona said, and cuddled more into Callie's body. She put her arm around the brunette's waist and when she felt like she was going to pass out from exhaustion, she quickly said, "Thank you for an amazing first date. You're the best.." She mumbled and felt sleep take over her body. She fell asleep immediately, and the brunette just looked down at her in awe.

The only thought that appeared in the brunette's head, was in panic. _Shit.. I love her.. This is bad.._

* * *

**A/N 2: Uh-oh - Love? **


	5. I'm falling for you

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for some time, but I actually wrote six chapters for this story and couldn't seem to stop.. I think I'll upload them all tonight, but I'm not quite sure. And thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Arizona woke up early as always. She looked at the watch and saw that it was in fact 8 am, on a Saturday. That was always way too early for her friends and her exes. She could feel arms hugging her tighter from behind and suddenly remembered what happened the night before and started smiling widely. She turned around in the arms and came face to face with a sleeping Callie. She really wanted to stay in her arms right this moment but she was awake and decided she would make some breakfast for both of them. She placed a kiss on Callie's cheek and eased out of the brunette's arms. Callie immediately tried to hug her again, but when she found the pillow Arizona had been using, she hugged that instead, which made the blonde giggle. Arizona made her way to the kitchen and in the fridge she found ingredients to eggs, bacon, a fruit bowl and french toast, and immediately started preparing them. She just finished making the fruit bowl when she spotted Callie's iPod dock with the iPod in it. She turned it on and saw that they indeed had the same taste in music. "Ooh, Natasha Bedingfield!" She said to herself and put on "Pocketful of sunshine" and started dancing around the kitchen while singing and preparing eggs and bacon. "I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh. Oh, oh! Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh. Oh, oh!" She sang and started dancing more as she started preparing the french toast. Across the room Callie was watching her while leaning against the bedroom door. She had woken up because she could feel she was alone, and went to the kitchen and found the blonde like that. Suddenly the blonde started singing louder, "Take me awaaaay! A secret plaaaace! A sweet escaaaape! Take me a-" and then when she turned around while dancing she saw Callie and immediately stopped singing. "Umm.. Calliope.. Hey.." She said, blushing.

Callie just giggled at her. "Good morning, beautiful." She said and winked at her as she made her way over to her and pecked her lips softly. "How long have you been up?" she asked and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Umm.." She said and looked at the watch. "About half an hour I think. Sorry if I woke you up with the music and all.." She said, still completely embarrassed.

"It was not the music, I woke a little after you left the bed, because I was hugging a pillow instead of you.. It's not as cuddly as you, you know.." She said and pouted.

Arizona smiled lovingly at the brunette and made her way over to kiss the pouty bottom lip, which made Callie smile. "Sorry. I just thought I would make breakfast for you. It's actually done now." She said, and plated a french toast, some bacon and some eggs on a plate and pushed it over to Callie before plating some for herself. She put the fruit bowl between them and started eating.

"Oh my god.. This is so good" Callie said, when she tasted the french toast. "I didn't know you cooked?"

"I actually don't.. Only breakfast. I'm usually a klutz in the kitchen." Arizona said, grinning.

Callie laughed at her. "Good thing I'm a goddess in the kitchen, huh?" She winked at Arizona, making the blonde grin even wider.

"Thank god, I'm dating a woman who can cook and is a great lay. Marry me, will you?" Arizona said, joking.

Callie laughed at her. "You wish" She said, still grinning live a love sick teenager.

They continued to eat, talk and laugh until Mark came barging in the door. "Hey Torres, hey Blondie!"

"Hey Mark" They said in unison as they continued to eat from the fruit bowl.

"What's up?" Callie asked and smiled at her best friend.

"So.. I know you took this week off, Torres." He said, winking at Arizona to tell her that it was because of her. "And Lexie and I have a week of vacation as well this week, so we thought the four of us, Teddy and Henry could fly down to the beach house for the week to spend the time together, maybe?"

"Beach house?" Arizona asked curiously.

"I'll tell you about it later. But do you want to go?" Callie asked, smiling widely. The brunette _really_ wanted to go, but if the blonde wanted to stay here, she was going to stay here as well.

"I'd love to. I'll just call Teddy and ask if they want to go too." Arizona said happily.

"Sounds great! We're ready in an hour, two hours tops. See you then." Mark said, and was quickly out the door.

"Soo.. Beach house?" Arizona asked again.

Callie sighed. "You know I told you about my father is rich and all, right?" The brunette asked and received a nod in response. "Well, the only time I used that trust fund, which I told you about, was for a beach house. Aria and I liked to go down to the beach house for a week or more, when we couldn't handle things at home, so I bought it even though it's in the same town I grew up in. It is a five hour flight from here, but we're taking my dad's private jet.. It's in Miami. I hope you'd still like to come along, even though it's a long way from here.." She trailed off.

"Calliope, I came here to spend time with you. I don't care _how _I'm spending my time with you, even if it's on a plane with our other friends. I'll admit that I don't love the idea of spending five hours in a plane, but as long as I am with you, I don't care at all." Arizona answered, which made the brunette smile widely. Callie started shaking her head and put her head in her hands. "What is it Calliope?"

Callie looked up at Arizona and looked straight in her eyes. "Why are you so perfect? I find myself falling more for you every time I look at you or talk with you.." she said and shook her head.

Arizona smiled and got up to kiss Callie softly and lovingly on the lips. "I feel the same way with you. And I'm not perfect, you'll realize that down the road. But I'm definitely falling for you. So hard." She admitted and smiled at Callie. Callie sighed and smiled dreamily at the blonde and pulled her into a slow and soft kiss and threw her legs around her from the bar stool and hugged her tight. Arizona put her arms around Callie's neck as she pushed her tongue into Callie's mouth, letting their tongues glide with each others, without letting the kiss heat up. Callie pulled away first because of the lack of oxygen and leaned her forehead against Arizona's. "So.." Arizona said and pulled away. "I think I'm going to call Teddy now, if we have to leave in an hour or two.."

"Yea.." Callie said and started to do the dishes.

"Calliope, I made the mess, you don't have to do the dishes." Arizona said sternly.

"Don't be silly, you made me this amazing breakfast and I live here, I'm doing the dishes." She said and smiled at Arizona.

"Well, okay then.." She said and dialed Teddy's number.

"Yo" came Teddy's voice, making Arizona giggle.

"Hey Teds, it's me. So, Callie, Mark, Lexie and I wanted to hear if you and Henry would like to go to a beach house in Miami with us today for the rest of the week?" Arizona asked happily.

"Of course! We'd love to." Teddy said perkily.

"Teds, maybe you should ask Henry first." Arizona teased.

Teddy chuckled. "Zona, it's on loud speaker. He wants to go, he nodded."

"Well, okay then. We're driving from Callie and Mark's apartment building to get a.. um.. private jet in an hour, maybe two. Just be here as fast as you can, okay?"

"You got it boss, see you then" Teddy answered and hung up, just as Callie was done doing the dishes.

"They are coming as soon as they can. I just have to go to the hotel to pick up my things and check out of the hotel." Arizona said, smiling wide at Callie. The brunette grabbed her keys and threw them over to the blonde. "Umm.. Why did you just throw your keys at me?"

"Take my car to the hotel while I'm packing. And I _really _hope that you have a bikini somewhere in that suitcase." She said, winking at Arizona.

"Why would I pack a bikini for a trip to Seattle?" Arizona said, only half joking. When she saw that the brunette's face fell, she decided to stop joking. "I always bring a bikini on vacation, no matter where I'm going, Calliope" She said and winked at Callie, who quickly put a smile back on her face. Arizona walked into the brunette's room and grabbed a pair of Callie's sweatpants and an oversized Stanford t-shirt. She walked back out to see Callie looking her up and down, smiling widely. "What?"

"You look good in my clothes." She said and walked over to kiss her softly.

"Well, I'll just keep them then. They're comfy, and they smell like you. I like them." Arizona said, grinning up at the beautiful brunette in front of her.

"You wish. Those are my best pair of sweats. You can have the shirt, but not the sweats." Callie said sternly.

Arizona pouted, making Callie almost give in, but she gave up before Callie. "Fine.." She groaned. "I'll just steal another pair of your sweats then.." She said with a smirk. "I'll go to the hotel, I'll be back in half an hour." She said and pecked Callie on the lips. "Bye!" She yelled when she was through the doors.

As soon as Callie was inside her bedroom she threw herself on the bed and groaned. _She's perfect.. Damn. _After five minutes, she heard the door opened, and it could only be Mark. Arizona and every other person would have knocked or would at least not _throw _the door open if they came inside, and Cristina is at work and she slept at Owen's last night. Mark stepped into her bedroom. "I just saw Blondie leaving." He said and sat down on the bed next to where Callie was laying with her arm thrown over her eyes. "You okay?"

"No" Callie said shortly.

Mark grabbed Callie's arm and threw it away to get her to look at him. "Talk to me, Torres. What's up? I thought you two were good?"

"We are.." Callie said, which made Mark look confused at her. "She's perfect.. I'm falling so hard for her. I thought that it would be awkward when I saw her for the first time, because I already kind of fell for her before meeting her. But then she showed up at the hospital, and I _cried_ in happiness. And last night.. The date was amazing. We can talk about everything. And when we came back here.. She's just perfect, Mark. I don't think I can ever be away from her again, and it pains me that she's only here for a week and then she's going back to Boston.."

Mark looked shocked at what his best friend said. "Wow, Cal.. I didn't think it was that serious with her. I mean, I have seen how you look at her, and you talked about her all the time without meeting her, but still. Wow. I don't know what to say, besides I don't think she wants to go back to Boston either. She's looking at you like you're her whole world, Callie. That has to mean something." He saw the way Callie's eyes lit up when he said that. "You love her already, don't you?" He asked. He saw the panicked expression on Callie's face. "Cal, it's only me here. You know I'm not telling everyone about this conversation. Just tell me."

Callie sighed. "Fine.. Yes.. I _think _I love her. And it makes me so scared. I have never felt this way before. _Ever_. When she looks at me, I feel so loved. When she looks me in the eyes, my stomach is doing somersaults. When I'm in her arms, I feel so safe. And when we're, you know.. _together.. _I feel such deep a connection you only should feel with your _girlfriend. _Is that what love feels like?"

"Yes it is, Cal. I understand that you're scared. Your past isn't exactly the best. You don't have to tell her yet, if you're not ready. Just be yourself and enjoy the time with her, and then see how it goes. If you miss her too much while she's gone, then take time off and go to Boston. You deserve this, okay?" Mark said, making Callie smile up at him.

"Thank you, Mark. You're the best." She said and hugged him. "Now, leave. I need to pack, Arizona is going to be back in fifteen minutes, and I want to do some packing before that." She said and pushed him towards the door. "I love you!" She yelled as he made his way through the apartment.

"Love you too!" He yelled back and slammed the door shut. Callie quickly ran to her bedroom to start packing. Just as she threw some sweats in the suitcase over her very revealing bikini, the front door opened.

"Honey, I'm home!" Arizona yelled, making Callie laugh.

"Bedroom!" Callie yelled back.

Arizona walked in the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. "Hey" She said softly.

Callie turned to look a Arizona, and found her still in her sweats and t-shirt. "Hey.. Why didn't you change?" She asked and walked over to peck the blonde softly on the lips before returning to pack.

"My clothes isn't as comfy as yours and doesn't smell as good.." Arizona pouted, making Callie smile.

Callie laughed at her and threw a pillow at her. "Dork" She said, making the blonde giggle and suddenly Arizona ran over to Callie and tackled her onto the bed. They fell onto the bed giggling until Arizona started kissing her way down Callie's neck while straddling her, making the brunette moan. She rolled them over so she was the one on top of Arizona.

"Hey, you were on top last night, it's my turn" Arizona pouted and tried to roll them over again with no success. Callie started kissing her way down her neck, making the blonde moan loudly. "Okay, never mind" She husked out, making Callie chuckle. She pulled away to kiss the blonde passionately and they got so distracted that they didn't even hear the front door opening. Callie thrust her tongue into Arizona's mouth and started massaging her breasts through the shirt and the blonde's bra while grinding down on her, making Arizona moan again. Suddenly there was a clearing of a throat and they saw Mark in the door and Lexie hiding behind him. Callie looked down at Arizona and saw that she had thrown a pillow over her face in embarrassment and giggled at her.

"So.. We were just coming over to hear if you were ready? Teddy and Henry is in the living room.. But if you need some time jus-"

"Shut up, Mark. We're coming." Callie said, still sitting on top of Arizona.

"Well, I _thought _I was.." Arizona mumbled quietly, but everyone heard it, making Mark and Callie burst out laughing. Mark made his way out of the bedroom with Lexie and shut the door, and Callie took the pillow away from Arizona's face. "I can't sit in a plane all hot and bothered for five hours.. Tell them to leave." Arizona said sternly, making Callie laugh.

"Sorry, babe. I'm not as rude as you. Let's go. You can handle it." Callie said and made her way off of Arizona, making the blonde groan.

"I hate you" Arizona said and made her way out of the bedroom, making Callie laugh and shake her head. She finished packing the last things and made her way out to the living room to join her friends before they made their way down to Mark's SUV and put their luggage and plenty of liquor before they drove to the private jet for a five hour flight.

* * *

**A/N 2: MIAMI BABYYYY! Who do you think we'll meet in Miami? I'm sure the trip is not what you'll expect, muhaha.**


	6. Miami: Part 1

**A/N: So this is the first part of the Miami trip. There will be three chapters in Miami and then they're heading home. **

* * *

"Wake up, Arizona" Callie said sleepily to the beautiful blonde sleeping on her shoulder in the car. The six friends had been flying for five hours and now driving for half an hour, and the blonde was very tired. She slept four hours in the plane and fell asleep as soon as her head hit Callie's shoulder in the car. Callie just saw that there were only about half a mile left to drive, so she decided to wake the blonde. Because it was summer, the sun was still up even though the time said 8.37 pm.

"Mmm, no" Arizona mumbled.

Callie laughed at her and kissed the top of her head. "Yes. Wake up. We're here now." She said as they turned around the corner to where her beach house were.

Arizona's eyes shot open and her jaw dropped when they stopped by a huge beach house in front of the gate. Henry, having been here many times, opened the gate expertly with the password. It was a mansion, maybe more like a palace. The most beautiful Arizona had ever seen. "Seriously? That's where I'm going to live for the next week?" She asked in shock.

"Sure is. Now come on, I can't wait to get out of this car." Callie said excitedly and jumped out of the car. The boys and Callie took care of all the luggage. They were the only ones who had been there before. Not even Lexie had been there. Arizona, Teddy and Lexie looked around in awe.

Teddy grabbed Arizona by the hand and pulled her aside. "I'm making Callie my girlfriend" She said, making Arizona burst out laughing. "What? I could go gay for her easily"

"You're clearly not thinking about the sex with a girl part.." Arizona teased, which made Teddy shudder. "Yea, that's what I thought"

"You keep her. I'm staying with Henry." Teddy said and made her way to the beach house, Arizona hot in her heels.

When she walked in she felt like she couldn't breathe. _Exactly how loaded are you, Callie?!_ Callie showed her around the whole beach house in silence. She knew this was a lot for Arizona to take in.  
The entry led straight into the foyer where there were a flight of stairs to the second floor, and opened up to the huge living room with a built-in dining room and also built-in kitchen. It opened up to a huge terrace with a BBQ, a pool with built-in hot tub and a bonfire place. The terrace looked over the beach, and there was a small path that led down to the private beach. The living room had a coffee table in the middle. There were two couches on either side of the table, and on the other two sides, there were two loveseats on each side. There also were a TV behind the couch facing the kitchen. When you came in from the foyer, the kitchen was placed to your right with five chairs by the counter. Above the counter, there were kind of like a breakfast bar, so you wouldn't be eating right where you just cooked. In the middle of the kitchen there were a big counter with a stove and an oven with a range hood. The dining room had a table which could easily fit twenty people around it, and from the dining table you could walk straight out to the BBQ lanai. The kitchen led out to a family room with a loveseat and a huge corner sofa. In the room next to the family room, there was a laundry room with a lot of place. Too much place for a laundry room in fact. If you walked to your left from the foyer, the first door you would find, would lead you into a bedroom, the bedroom Aria and her boyfriend usually stayed in when they were there, because Callie didn't like when other people were in her master bedroom. The bedroom had its own balcony with a view over the front yard, and it also had a bathroom. The bedroom had three doors. The door that led into the bedroom, a door that led to a simple bathroom with a toilet and a shower, and the third door led out to a hallway. From the hallway you could get into a spa room, where there were a massage bed and a tread mill. The other door from the hallway led out to another bathroom with a tub and a huge counter with two sinks and a toilet. The bathroom also led out to an outdoor shower.

"Calliope.. This house is.. wow.." Arizona said, feeling a thousand things she didn't know how to express.

"I know this is a lot. I knew it would be. But please, be okay with this.. I like you a lot, and I don't want to scare you away with my money. At least you _knew_ I had money.. This is just a house to get away for either me or Aria. Sometimes we invite a lot of friends on vacation and when it's summer, we stay here for those six weeks with some friends." Callie rambled.

"I'm not mad, Calliope" Arizona said, putting a hand on the brunette's cheek. "I'm just overwhelmed. This house is beautiful.." She said, grinning.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, honey. Let's go upstairs" She said and took Arizona's hand and led her upstairs. As soon as they were up the stairs, they were on a kind of bridge - overlooking the living room and foyer - with a fence to make sure you won't fall down. They turned left first, and the first room they walked into were Henry and Teddy's bedroom, where Teddy was laying across the queen sized bed, laughing at Henry. The bedroom had a balcony out to the front yard as well and a bathroom with a tub, shower and toilet. The room also had a closet for clothes.

"Callie! This place is amazing!" Teddy exclaimed. "Thank you so much for inviting me." She said, sounding like this really meant a lot to her, and it actually did. She didn't really have any good friends besides Arizona, so when she got invited she got really excited, and she got even more excited when she saw the place.

"You're welcome, Teddy" Callie said, grinning widely. "And yes, it's pretty great, huh?" She teased.

"Are you insane? 'pretty great'? This is freaking amazing." Teddy said and got all giddy with excitement, making Henry, Arizona and Callie laugh at her. Callie and Arizona walked out of the room to go to the next room, which was another bedroom, where Mark and Lexie were staying, but the couple were downstairs, mixing some food together for everyone. It was the biggest bedroom Arizona had seen so far, and it had a balcony which were overlooking the beach and the terrace downstairs. It also had a bathroom with a tub, shower and toilet, just like Teddy and Henry's room, and also had a closet. The girls made their way out of Mark and Lexie's room, and as they walked over to bridge to the other side of the second floor, Callie took Arizona's hand.

"Soo.. As you probably figured, we have this side of the second floor all to ourselves, because we aren't enough people to fill out this place.." Callie said, smirking at Arizona.

"Really?" Arizona said, her face lighting up like a kid on christmas morning.

"Really" Callie confirmed and smiled. They walked over the bridge and just as they were over, there was a retreat on the right with a small coffee table and two loveseats. They walked by the retreat and walked straight into a den with two loveseats and a sofa, facing each other. The den led into another bedroom with a balcony, facing the street. The bedroom led into a guest room with a couch that could be made into a bed and the guest room had its own bathroom with tub, toilet and toilet, and also had a balcony with a view over the front yard. They made their way back to the retreat, and Callie took their luggage. "Are you ready to see the last room, and the room we are staying in?" Callie asked and smiled. She was so proud of the master bedroom and master bathroom. It was all her doing.

"I am so ready" Arizona said. She thought she was, but it turned out later that she wasn't. Arizona opened the door and walked in first as Callie walked in to place the luggage on the ground. Her jaw dropped to the ground immediately. She walked in to the hugest bathroom she had ever seen. In the middle of everything there were a black, oval tub. There also were a large counter with two sinks and a huge mirror. It was all very romantic, and she couldn't wait to have a bath with Callie in the tub. There were four doors, all leading into the master bedroom. Callie didn't like that at first, but she decided not to do anything about it when she bought the place. Arizona walked into the bedroom and was faced with a king sized bed in a bright and romantic room. Facing to the bed there was a huge flat screen in the wooden wall, and in the corner there was a loveseat. There were also a huge walk-in closet. There were glassdoors leading out to the hugest balcony of them all with two loveseats and a view over the beach if you looked straight ahead and if you looked to your left, you could look over the terrace downstairs. "Calliope.. I don't know what to say... Is this all your doing?" Arizona said in awe.

"Most of it is. Mostly the master bedroom and bathroom. Aria helped me a lot with the other rooms, but these two rooms and the kitchen was all me. Do you like it?" She asked uncertain.

"Do I like it?" Arizona asked, looking at Callie as if she had grown another head. "I love it, Callie! This place is amazing. I can't wait to spend an entire week with you here." Arizona exclaimed and pulled Callie into a soft kiss. Callie sighed happily into the kiss and pulled away to lean her forehead against Arizona's.

"I'm glad you like it, beautiful. Now, let's go downstairs. Mark and Lexie is probably done making us some food." The brunette said, and led Arizona downstairs.

Soon the six friends all were sitting in the dining room finishing their eating, when Callie saw that the sun was already setting. She leaned over to whisper in Arizona's ear, "Arizona? You want to go upstairs to our balcony and watch the sunset with me?" Callie asked sweetly.

Arizona turned her head and smiled at Callie. "I would love to watch the sunset with you, Calliope." She said and the couple quickly made their way upstairs and soon Callie was sitting in one of the loveseats, spreading her legs to make room for Arizona to sit down between her legs and looking over the water as the sun was setting. "It's beautiful" Arizona said in awe. She had been living in a _lot_ of different places because she grew up as an army brat, but she had never seen a sunset like this.

"It sure is" Callie said as she encircled Arizona's waist with her arms from behind and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder. She felt like the three words she so desperately tried to hide from the blonde was about to burst out of her mouth any minute, but she tried to fight it. "I wish I could freeze time or just quit my job and stay here with you forever.." Callie said and sighed happily.

"Me too, honey.. Me too" Arizona said. Callie made her feel all sorts of different feelings, especially right this moment. She had never loved anyone she had been with before, so she didn't know if she loved Callie. She was very confused, and Callie wasn't even her girlfriend. _Is it too early to ask her to be my girlfriend? _She thought as she just sat looking out at the sunset.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours? What are you thinking about?" Callie asked after the blonde had been quiet for a long time.

"You" Arizona said as if it was the most simple thing to ever admit, but she was also afraid that Callie would dig deeper.

Callie smiled and placed a kiss against the blonde's neck. "What about me?"

_Dang it.._ Arizona thought. "Umm.. I actually don't know.. It's just.. I have never felt like this like.. ever. I only had one serious relationship and I didn't even have feelings for her, I just tried to make her happy because she loved me. I was with her for a year, and she didn't meet my parents. I find myself wishing you would meet my parents and my brother soon, wishing I could meet your parents and your sister soon. I find myself wishing everything I did involved you. But I live in Boston, you live in Seattle. It's freaking confusing, and I don't know how Teddy can handle it. I want to be with you all the time and I don't ever want to let go. I just want to stay here in this beach house with you for the rest of my life.. It's crazy, isn't it? I met you two days ago officially and I am already talking about forever here.. And it freaks me out, Calliope.." Arizona paused for a moment. "God, I'm rambling, I'm sorry" She said and sunk back into Callie's arms, and the brunette hugged Arizona tighter as she felt like she could cry, but held it in so that Arizona wouldn't notice.

"Arizona.." Callie said, making the blonde look back at her. "You just said everything I have felt for these past couple of days.. It's kind of crazy and scaring, yes.. But I have all those feelings for you already, and I don't know what to do with myself. We can make this work.. We can do this. I'm not asking you to be my girlfriend already, because I think we're already going oddly fast-" She said, and could see the disappointed look on the blonde's face. "You really want to be my girlfriend, don't you?" Callie asked softly as she looked Arizona deeply into her eyes.

"I really do.. but I can wait. I think it's really fast too, but I can't help wanting you to be mine.. And in reality, we have known each other for over a month, and I didn't just fall for you when I met you. I did that after a week of writing with you. I like you _so _much and I really want to call you mine. To be proud of having you as my girlfriend. Hell, I'm even proud just knowing you. After I got to know you online, I fell so fast for you, not because of your looks, but because of your personality. The looks sure is a bonus" Arizona said and winked at the giggling brunette. "But the way you treat me and the way you make me feel.. That is what got me hooked. I'm not talking about the three big words, because I have yet to have ever said it, so I want to be sure when I say them for the first time, but I would really like you to be my girlfriend, Calliope.." Arizona said and cupped both of Callie's cheeks.

Callie could feel a tear escaping her eye and crashed her lips with Arizona's, making the blonde turn around fully in the brunette's arms and went to straddle her. The kiss was soft and gentle, but still so passionate. Callie pulled away after some time because of the lack of oxygen. "I would really like you to be my girlfriend as well, Arizona.." Callie admitted when she leaned her forehead against Arizona's.

"Really?" Arizona said and smiled widely, popping the dimples.

"Yes, really" Callie said and leaned in to peck Arizona softly on the lips.

"So you're my girlfriend?" Arizona asked giddily.

"Yes, and you're mine" The brunette beamed and leaned in to kiss the blonde again and pouted when Arizona jumped off of her and left the lanai. "Where are you going? I want to make out" she whined. Arizona came back a minute later and straddled the brunette again as she put her phone to her ear. "Who are you calling?" Callie asked confused. The blonde put a hand over Callie's mouth as she started talking.

"Hey mom!" She said perkily, making Callie's eyes widen in fear and the blonde giggle.

"Hello, Zona. How is it in Seattle? Are you enjoying your time with Teddy?" Barbara asked sweetly into the phone.

"Actually mom.. There's something I need to tell you. I didn't just fly to Seattle to spend time with Teddy.. I have been talking to an amazing woman for some time, and I came to spend time with her.." Arizona said dreamily.

"A woman? What's her name?" Barbara asked giddily.

"Her name is Callie Torres, mom." Arizona said and giggled when she could feel the brunette smiling against her hand and pulled the it away. "She's really amazing, mama" She said and leaned her forehead against Callie's shortly.

"I'm so happy for you dear. Are you enjoying your time with Callie then?" Her mom asked.

"I'm enjoying my time very much. She took the week off work with her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend, and now we're en Miami along with Teddy and Henry in a beach house for the week. You should see it mom, it's amazing. We just saw the sunset over the beach from our lanai.."

Barbara giggled at her daughter. "You sure sound happy, honey. I am very happy for you. But is there something you want to tell me? Because you don't usually call just to make small talk, Zona.." She said, knowing her daughter too well.

"Yes, there is something I want to tell you.." Arizona said, taking Callie's hand and intertwining their fingers. "I just made Callie my girlfriend, mama.." She said, unsure of what her mom would say.

Barbara squealed into the phone, making Callie and Arizona giggle quietly. "I'm so happy for you, Zona! I want to meet this Callie soon." Callie heard that and got wide eyes.

"Mama, I think that's a little too early. We have only been talking in a little over a month, I don't want daddy to scare her away. I actually like her." Arizona said, making her mom sigh and Callie smile a little at her.

"You're probably right. But I still want to meet her sometime, young lady. Don't hide her away!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Arizona said, making Callie laugh.

"She's with you?" Barbara asked giddily.

Arizona looked at Callie who just nodded at her. Arizona put the phone on loud speaker. "Yes, she's with me, mama. You're on loud speaker now."

"Hello Mrs. Robbins." Callie said happily as Arizona turned around in her arms to cuddle into her front again.

"Oh no dear, if you're making my little baby this happy, you call me Barbara" She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Barbara." Callie said again.

"Mama, it was nice to talk to you, we can call some other day of the week, but it's kind of late and I'm tired and want to go to bed. We have been flying for five hours today, soo.. Bye mama. Say hi to daddy from me. I love you." Arizona said, trying to get rid of her mom before she said something embarrassing.

"Bye honey. I love you too. And bye Callie. You ladies sleep tight."

Thank you Barbara. Goodnight." Callie said before Arizona hung up. Arizona cuddled even more into her girlfriend's body as Callie's arms hugged her tighter. "I like your mom.. She sounds to be just like you.." She said, laughing when Arizona slapped her on her thigh. "All good, promise honey."

"Let's go to bed. I want to cuddle with my girlfriend." Arizona said as she grabbed her phone and got up. When Callie made her way into the bedroom, Arizona quickly wrote a text for Teddy.

**So.. I'm going to bed with my GIRLFRIEND now.. Goodnight Teds. ;) - A**

She put Callie's Stanford shirt on again and a pair of sleeping shorts and cuddled into her girlfriend's body just as Teddy and Mark came bursting in the doors.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" They yelled in unison.

"What? How did you know?" Callie asked confused and looked over at the blushing blonde. "Arizona?"

"Sorry.. I can't help wanting to scream it over the rooftops.. I just told Teddy that I was going to bed with my girlfriend and told her goodnight.." She said, grinning widely.

"So it's true?" Mark asked.

Callie and Arizona both nodded and their friend threw themselves at them on the bed. "Congratulations!" They yelled in unison again.

"I'm so happy for you, Zona.. You deserve this." Teddy said, smiling at her best friend.

"You do as well, Torres. This is great!"

"Thank you, guys.." Callie said and cuddled into her girlfriend's side. "Now get out of here, we were just about to go to sleep.."

"Sure thing, boss" Teddy said and pulled Mark out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"Sorry for telling her, I should have known better.." Arizona said softly into the now silent room.

Callie pulled Arizona's face up to look her in the eyes. "Don't be sorry, I was just surprised you already told them. I like you a _lot_ and I want to tell everyone that you're mine as well. Now, let's go to sleep, honey. I already found out that you are a morning person, so I need my beauty sleep." She said, chuckling.

"You don't need your beauty sleep, you're already the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Arizona said honestly, making the brunette blush. She leaned in to capture Callie's full lips a last time before going to sleep. "Goodnight, beautiful.." She said and leaned her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Goodnight, honey." Callie answered, and soon both ladies fell asleep more happy than either of them had ever been

* * *

**A/N 2: Aww, girlfriends! But will it work out with the long distance? Uh-oh.**


	7. Miami: Part 2

**A/N: So there's one Miami chapter left after this one. I don't think this is as great as the last one, because the last one was more romantic, and I dig romantic!**

* * *

Arizona awoke the fourth day of their trip to Miami because of a loud moan, but tried to sleep it off, deciding that it was just something she imagined. Suddenly the noise was there again, and Arizona looked over at her girlfriend to see that she was dreaming. "Oh god.. Arizona", Callie mumbled, and Arizona couldn't help but giggle, when she realized that Callie was having a sex dream about her. Suddenly Callie arched her back and Arizona decided to help her out of her misery. She took off Callie's shirt – with Callie's help – and started sucking on a nipple, making Callie moan again. Arizona smirked into Callie's breast and pushed Callie's shorts and panties down her legs and Callie immediately spread her legs.

"You're ready, huh?" Arizona laughed to herself. She crawled down Callie, kissing her body all the way down. She looked down at Callie's sex to see that she was practically dripping. "Holy shit.." the blonde whispered to herself. She leaned down to lick along her slit from Callie's opening all the way up to her clit.

"OH GOD" Callie yelled in her sleep, making Arizona smile again. The blonde took Callie's clit in her mouth and the brunette started shaking. She decided she wanted to wake up the brunette, so she sucked as hard as she could while teasing Callie's opening with her thumbs, and that made Callie wake up in an instant. She opened her eyes and looked down at her beautiful blonde girlfriend pleasuring her between her legs. The blonde was looking her straight in the eyes while sucking her clit into her mouth. "Oh god, oh god, oh god.." Callie whimpered. She was already so close. _How long has she been down there? _She thought to herself. "Arizona, please.." Arizona smirked against her clit and pushed two fingers inside the brunette and started pumping in and out of her in a slow pace, almost teasingly slow. "Faster." The brunette demanded.

"You want it faster?" The blonde asked amused.

"Yes!" She moaned out. Arizona started pumping as fast, as hard and as deep she could into the brunette. "AH!" Callie screamed as loud as she could, and Arizona was sure that if someone was awake somewhere in the beach house, they would have heard her. "Yes, Arizona!" She yelled again, as Arizona kept thrusting in and out of her and sucking at her clit. She was doing amazing things to Callie's body right this moment, and Callie was seeing fireworks. "More" Callie demanded, to which Arizona raised an amused eyebrow. Callie looked her straight in the eyes suddenly and said, "Please, more.. Make me come.. I need this" Callie begged, to which Arizona obliged. The blonde pushed a third finger in and pushed as deep as she could and curled her fingers, massaging the brunette's g-spot expertly, and Callie came undone in an instant. "ARIZONA! YES! OH! GOD!" Callie screamed at the top of her lungs, as Arizona kept massaging her g-spot and sucking her clit, and her body started shaking uncontrollably. When Callie couldn't take anymore she had to push Arizona off of her as she breathed heavily. Arizona came up to lay on top of her and pulled the comforter over both of them.

As Callie's breathing returned to normal, Arizona smirked down at her and leaned down to capture Callie's lips with her own, Callie moaning when she tasted herself on the blonde's lips. "Good morning, beautiful" Arizona said, grinning down at her girlfriend.

"Mmm.. Good morning indeed.. What was that for?" Callie asked and hugged the blonde tight.

"Well.. You were moaning out my name in a sex dream, so I decided to help you out of your misery" The blonde said, smirking.

"Oh my god.. Was I having a sex dream about you in front of you? That's embarrassing.." Callie said, burying her head in her hands.

Arizona pulled Callie's hands away from her face. "It's not embarrassing, baby. It's kind of flattering. Everybody has sex dreams, you can't just turn them off."

"Do you have sex dreams about me?" Callie smirked.

"It happens.. But I'm not as permanently horny as you, so I don't have them in front of my girlfriend.." The blonde teased, making Callie drop her jaw and slap her playfully.

"I'm not permanently horny! It was you that said I should throw our friends out back in Seattle so we could have sex!"

"Yea yea yea.. Details." The blonde said, still grinning. "Now come on, we're making breakfast. Chop chop!" Arizona said, jumping off of Callie and throwing clothes at her.

"Ugh.. Way to perky in the morning..." The brunette groaned and started to put her clothes on, making the blonde giggle.

The couple made their way downstairs where Arizona spotted Mark and Teddy and.. _who's the latina? _She thought to herself.

"Aria?" Callie asked it disbelief when her sister turned around. She squealed and ran over and hugged her tightly. "¿Qué haces aquí?" **(**_**What are you doing here?) **_She asked when she pulled away from her again.

"Oí que estabas en la ciudad así que tuve que venir a verte." _**(I heard you were in town so I had to come see you) **_Aria answered happily.

"Torres, little Torres, stop the spanish, you're freaking us out" Mark said to get the sisters to speak English again.

Aria looked around the room and saw Mark and Teddy with confused expressions and then she looked over to the blonde behind Callie and saw her with her jaw on the ground and she looked really flustered. "Marky, I don't think it's freaking you all out" She smirked at the blonde as she talked to Mark. The blonde blushed and quickly closed her mouth and made her way over to Teddy. "So, big sis.. What are you all doing here?" Aria asked excitedly.

"Well, Teddy and her best friend Arizona came to visit for a week, and Mark, Henry, Lexie and I all took a week off to fly over here to spend the time together." Callie said, grinning widely when her eyes met Arizona's.

"Aaaand?" Aria asked. She knew there was something between her sister and Arizona. It was obvious.

"And what?" Callie asked innocently.

"What's up with you and blondie over there?" She asked as she pointed at Arizona.

Arizona sighed. "Why does everybody call me that? I have a name you know.."

Mark laughed, "You like when I call you that.. Admit it" He said and poked Arizona in the ribs, making her squeal and run over to hide behind Callie. Callie laughed and pulled Arizona in front of her, hugging her from behind.

"Aria, this is my girlfriend.. Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my little sister, Aria." Callie said and kissed the top of Arizona's head as Arizona leaned further into her body.

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend and you didn't even tell me about her? I thought we told each other everything Callie?" Aria asked in mock hurt.

"I tell you everything. It's just very new.. We actually became official our first night here in Miami."

"Well, I'm really happy for you Callie." Aria said and looked down at the blonde. "Welcome to the family, Arizona" She said and pulled the blonde out of her older sister's arms to hug her.

Arizona froze but eventually hugged Aria back. "Thank you. It's nice to meet you" Arizona said as they pulled away from each other. "Callie and I was just about to make some breakfast for everyone. You want some?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, thank you." Aria replied happily and sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools in the middle of Mark and Teddy. Arizona made her way out to the kitchen with Callie hot in her heels and squealed when Callie pinched her butt.

"Stop, Calliope." She giggled.

"Sorry, can't help it." She winked at the blonde and made her way over to the iPod dock by the breakfast bar/counter and put her iPhone down on it, of course choosing a Natasha Bedingfield playlist. It started off with "Unwritten" as the blonde chopped some fruit and suddenly it shifted to "Put your arms around me" and Callie grabbed the blonde's hand and started dancing with her and singing along, "So put your arms around me and then stay here forever. Let it always be this was, you and me together" She sang and spun the giggling blonde around and looked her straight in the eyes as Arizona's arms came up to wrap around her neck and hers circled the blonde's waist. "So put your arms around me and I'll never let go-" Callie sung, but was cut off by the blonde leaning up to kiss her softly and slowly. Arizona's hands came up to tangle themselves in the brunette's hair and Callie moaned at the feeling.

"BREAKFAST!" Aria yelled to stop the two girls from making out. Callie groaned as she pulled away and went to make some bacon.

"Oh dear little sister, how I missed you" Callie said sarcastically.

"I know you did" Aria smirked at her and went back to talk with Teddy, as Mark had made his way up to wake Lexie and Henry.

Arizona leaned against the counter and kept looking at Callie as she made the breakfast. She actually had to make french toast for everyone herself, but she couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend. "What?" Callie asked as she looked up to see the blonde smiling at her.

"Nothing. Your just _really _beautiful is all.." Arizona admitted, making Callie blush.

"Have you seen yourself? You're as beautiful as they come" Callie said and ate one of the strawberries in the fruit bowl.

"Okay, that's just sickening" Aria whispered to Teddy, who burst out laughing.

"Sweet Aria, you ain't seen nothing yet" Teddy said, chuckling.

"Hey, be nice.." Arizona whined, just as Mark, Lexie and Henry came downstairs. Suddenly Henry got wide eyes.

"ARIA?" He asked in pure disbelief.

"Henry!" Aria squealed and ran over to engulf Henry in a bone crushing hug.

"Umm, Cal?" Teddy asked. "Should I be nervous about your sister hugging my hot, hot boyfriend?"

Callie laughed, "Don't worry, Teddy. They are best friends. We have all known each other since high school." She reassured Teddy, who instantly let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Teddy's phone rang and made her way out on the terrace to get some privacy. She saw it was Barbara Robbins calling, and got a little confused. "Yo Momma B" Teddy said. She had been in Arizona's life a long time, and Arizona's mom was like another mother for Teddy.

"Hey Teddy" Came a male voice, and she squealed, but tried to keep it as low as possible.

"Tim?!" She asked in disbelief. "Why are you calling me and not your sister? She misses you like hell"

"I know she does. I just came back to Boston to surprise her, but she wasn't there. Mama said she's with you, so I decided to call you. Where are you?"

"Umm.. We're in Miami, at a beach house for a week." Teddy said, confused.

"Miami? Wow." Tim laughed. "You think I could fly down there to surprise my little sis?"

"Hang on" Teddy told him and pulled the phone a little away. "Callie!" Teddy yelled, and Callie came running out.

"What? Did you ruin something?!" Callie asked in panic, which made Teddy burst out laughing.

"No, I didn't. Come sit." Teddy instructed. "Where's Zona?"

"She's upstairs changing. She just went up there. Why?"

Teddy put the phone on speaker. "Go, buddy, you don't have all day."

"Umm.." Came Tim's voice. "Hello, Callie. I'm Tim, Arizo-"

"Tim?! Oh I know about you. Your sister talks about you all the time. I thought you were in Iraq?" Callie asked.

Tim laughed. "I'm not. I just got home to surprise her, but realized she wasn't there, so I called Teddy. I wanted to ask if I could come down to visit to surprise her in Miami?"

"Sure. I'll just say I have some errands. Teddy can send you my phone number and then you'll just tell my when you'll be at the airport, and I'll come get you."

"Thank you so much, Callie." Tim said happily.

"Don't thank me, I'll do anything to make your sister smile." Callie said. "Now, I'm going inside to finish the breakfast. Be in there in 10, Teddy." Callie said and walked inside again. Teddy pulled the phone to her ear again.

"Soo.. Exactly _who _is this Callie? Is she involved with Zona?" He asked.

"Yes, but that's all I'm saying. Your sister will have to do the rest. I have to go Timmy. I'll text you Callie's number and then we'll go from there. I can't wait to see you."

"Likewise Teddy. See you later then. I love you" He said.

"I love you too. Bye." Teddy sighed as she hung up. Tim has always been like a brother to her. She never had siblings herself, so Arizona and Tim was kind of like the siblings she never had. She quickly wrote a text with Callie's phone number and hit send before going in the kitchen again.

The next day Arizona spotted Callie walking to the foyer while she was laying on the couch talking with Aria and Teddy. "Where are you going?"

"Just doing some errands, I will be back in an hour." Callie said and walked over to peck Arizona softly on the lips and practically ran out the door.

"Am I the only one that thinks that was weird?" The blonde asked confused.

"Yup" Teddy and Aria answered in unison.

"Oookay.." Arizona said and went back to talk again. An hour later the door opened. "Callieee! Come in here" Arizona yelled. Lexie had just made the most delicious cookies, and she wanted Callie to taste them. When she got not response she tried again. "Cal-" She started but her breath hitched when she looked at the foyer and saw her brother. "TIM!" She screamed and ran over to jump in his arms and threw her legs around him.

"Hey Zona" He said and hugged her little sister tight. "God, Zona. You're 29, you are too big for this" He said and put her down put she still clung to him, never wanting to let go.

"What are you doing here?" She said and pulled her head back to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Well, I went to Boston to surprise you, but you weren't there, so I talked to mom and dad, and then called Teddy and spoke with her and Callie about-"

"You talked with Callie?" Arizona gasped and looked over at Callie. "You did this for me?" She asked in disbelief as she looked at her girlfriend. Callie nodded and smiled widely. Arizona let her brother go and ran over to Callie and crashed their lips together as she jumped in her arms instead of her brothers and Callie held her up easily as the blonde wrapped her legs around her waist and their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues dueling and both girls moaning. Arizona pulled away because of the lack of oxygen and leaned her forehead against the brunette's. "Thank you _so _much. You are the best girlfriend ever." She said and leaned in to kiss her again.

Tim cleared her throat, making his sister and Callie look back at her. "Girlfriend?" He asked with a smirk. Arizona just smiled and nodded as Callie put her down. "Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em, sis." He teased, which made Arizona hit him hard on the shoulder. "Ouch, sorry. Now, if you'll let me talk without interruption again, I was about to tell you something." He said. Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and Callie hugged her tightly from behind.

"Go" Arizona said as she got comfortable.

"Now isn't that just cute?" He teased. "Now.. I talked with Callie and Teds and I'm staying here with you for the rest of the week, then I'm going to Boston with you again and then I'm staying.. For at least a year without going back." Arizona's eyes got wide.

"You.. You're going to live in Boston?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure am" Tim said, and suddenly Teddy squealed and ran over to hug Tim tightly. She had been holding back so bad ever since he walked in the door, but had to give his sister some time to welcome him at first.

"YES, YES, YES! I have missed you so much, Timmy." Teddy said, and everybody laughed at her. Teddy was usually the no filter type of girl and tried to be bad ass, but right now she was squealing and hugging. So not Teddy.

"I missed you too, Teddybear" He teased and got hit on his shoulder again, though this time it was Teddy. "You would think both of you would have missed me, but now you all are just hitting me.." He whined.

"Stop whining, baby" Arizona said, giggling and leaning into Callie's body. "So.. It's kind of not _only_ your decision, but either you're staying in Aria's room with her" She said as she pointed at Callie's sister. "Or you're staying alone in the bedroom upstairs next to Callie's and-"

"Which you don't want to. Trust me" Mark interrupted.

Arizona and Callie looked over at Mark. "Umm.. Excuse me?" Callie asked.

"Cal, we all heard you this morning. _Downstairs.._" Mark said, making Callie blush furiously and Arizona burst out laughing.

"You sure weren't quiet" Arizona said, laughing at her girlfriend.

"Shut up." Callie said, and buried her face into the blonde's neck in embarrassment while everyone laughed.

"If you don't mind, Aria, I would like to share the room with you. I don't want to listen to my sister having sex." Tim laughed.

"I'm right there with you, bro. But I have a boyfriend, so keep your hands off" She said, giving Tim a stern look.

Tim raised his hands in the air in surrender "I lived in the desert for a long time, it's not hard to keep your hands off the ladies."

"I'll sure we'll be great friends then!" Aria said, laughing. She helped Tim with his things and got him settled.

As Tim walked away, Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and just stood there looking at her. "What?" Callie asked curiously.

"You're.. perfect. Thank you _so _much. I have no idea how to thank you enough for this. This is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." She said honestly.

"I'll do anything to make you smile, honey." Callie said and leaned in to kiss Arizona softly on the lips. "And.." She said as she pulled away. "I may know of a way to thank me for doing this" She smirked at the blonde. She leaned down to grab Arizona's ass, and Arizona pulled away as soon as she did.

"Bad, Calliope." She said sternly. "Tonight, I promise you there will be lots and lots of thanking you" She said and leaned in to peck her lips. "I want' so go swimming. I'm going up to change. See you" She winked at Callie, but the brunette quickly followed her. _No chance in hell I'm going to miss the strip show. _She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N 2: Lots of siblings!**


	8. Miami: Part 3

**A/N: There's not really a lot going on in this chapter, so I'm uploading two chapters right now. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the sixth day of the vacation, and tomorrow everyone will be headed home to their respective towns. Although Arizona insisted not to, Callie convinced her that they all took the private jet to Boston and dropped Teddy, Arizona and Tim off, and then the rest would head to Seattle. It was so much easier than making the three pay for plane tickets. Tim really wanted to have a talk with Callie to see how much she really would do for his baby sister, but seeing as they only had been a couple for six days, he didn't want to push her already and he didn't want to scare her away. The eight friends were sitting around the coffee table in the living room talking and laughing when suddenly Aria got an idea.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, making everyone look at them. "Cal, do you remember that game about couples we have upstairs in the den? We should totally play it, and Tim and I can be the hosts and judges!" She said happily.

"Aria.. It's for newlyweds.. Nobody here is married." Callie said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll just make it for couples. Come on, it will be fun!" She said excitedly. When almost everybody agreed it could be fun, Callie had to give in. Especially when Arizona pouted at her and making puppy eyes. Aria went upstairs to get the game and came down and handed small white boards over to Callie, Mark and Henry. They sat on the one couch and Arizona, Lexie and Teddy sat on the other. "Okay, you all know the rules. I ask a question, and you write the answer you think or know is right. When the time's up, the girls on this couch will reveal the right answer about them, and if you get it right, you get a point. Ready?" She said, and received nods from all around. "Okay, first round! How many boyfriends/girlfriends did your significant other have before you?" Aria asked and set the timer. Callie smirked at Arizona and wrote down her answer. Soon the timer went off. "Okay, Teddy!"

"I only had one." Teddy said, and smiled when Henry got that right.

"Lex, go" Tim said.

"I had two." Little Grey said, and smiled when Mark also got it right.

"Blondie, your turn!" Aria exclaimed.

Arizona rolled her eyes at the nickname. "One" She said and watched as a big grin formed on Callie's lips as she turned the board and revealed the exact same answer.

"So that gives every couple a point!" Tim exclaimed. "Now, what time did your first date start, and what time did it end?" Tim asked, and watched as a blush crept over Arizona's face. The timer went off. "Zona, go!" He said. He really wanted to know that answer.

"Umm.. It started at 7 pm and it didn't end.. I stayed overnight and we haven't been apart since.." She said, blushing. A big grin took over her face when Callie turned the board and it said '7 pm, didn't end'. "Told you so" She smirked at the other couples.

"Lex" Aria said shortly.

"7 pm to 11 pm" She said, and her face fell when Mark wrote '7 pm to 12 pm'. "Well, I know I'm right. Photographic memory, you know.."

"Sorry Lex, I think I thought of our second date.. The one in the drive in movies.." He said, and she smiled because he actually thought about that date as their first. Their official first date was at Joe's, so it wasn't that special.

"Teddybear, go" Tim teased and earned a glare in response.

"8 pm to 10 pm" She said, and received a lot of strange looks. "What? He was only in town for three hours and we took all the time we could together.." She reasoned.

"Sure thing, babe" Henry smirked and turned the board.

"Next question." Aria said. "How many times did you go on a date before the first kiss?"

Callie blushed and wrote down a big, fat zero. "Lex" Tim said.

"One time." She said and smiled when Mark got it right.

"Arizona" Aria demanded. She already knew the answer, but she thought it was fun to tease the couple.

"Umm.. We _agreed _to go on a date before our first kiss, but we didn't _go _on a date before. So it would have to be zero." She said, and popped the dimples when Callie got that right. They were so going to win this, even though they hadn't been together for that long.

It was Teddy's turn. "I _think _it was four. But I also think five.. But I'm going with four." Teddy said. Henry turned the board where there stood five. "God, you're right. It was in the movie theater! Stupid, Altman" She said to herself, which earned a laugh from everyone.

"Complete this sentence: I wish my significant other would stop_" Tim said. Callie and the guys had to think a lot before she smirked and wrote something down. Arizona knew what she meant immediately.

It was Teddy first. "Stop snoring" She said nonchalantly, and Henry got it right.

"I wish Mark would stop snoring too" Lexie said, and Mark got that right two.

"At least we're two in this boat" Mark whispered to Henry.

"Sure thing, dude" Henry said and bumped fists with Mark.

"Arizona, go" Aria said.

"I wish Callie would stop getting handsy when I try to sleep" She said, pouting.

"I sure got that one right" Callie laughed and turned the board, making everyone laugh. "You sure weren't complaining yesterday" She mumbled, making Arizona gasp.

"Calliope, shush!" Arizona laughed.

"Next question. Our first kiss was like..." Callie already knew the answer. Arizona had told her the other night, so she wrote it down. Henry also knew, but Mark was struggling.

Arizona started. "I already told Calliope this, so I'll just quote myself: It was like I was coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning, and she saved me." She said, earning a gag noise from Tim and Teddy.

"Soo.. Callie. Is that what you wrote?" Tim asked.

"I wrote: She felt like coming up for fresh air. She was drowning and I saved her. So yea, pretty much." She smirked.

"Teddy" Aria said.

"It was earth shattering" She said, winking at Henry.

"YES!" Henry yelled. "I wrote that!" He said, making everyone laugh.

It was then Lexie's turn. "It was like a dream" She said, and smiled sweetly at Mark.

He got wide eyes. "Seriously? I just wrote what I was thinking.." He said and turned the board with the word 'dream', making Lexie smile widely and blush.

"Now, give those boards to your girlfriends, and then they get some questions too." Tim said.

Callie walked over to Arizona and leaned over her. "We make a pretty good team, don't you think?" She asked and winked at Arizona.

"We sure do" The blonde said and grabbed Callie's neck to push her down for a kiss. When Callie pulled away Arizona bit down on her lip, making the brunette moan. A throat clearing from Tim made Callie back away and sit back on her couch. Mark smirked at her.

"Shut up" She said and jabbed him in the ribs, making him wince.

"Now," Aria exclaimed. "First question, ladies, is.. What did your significant other wear on your first date?" She asked. Arizona thought back to the first date and her mouth immediately went dry. She looked over at Callie and saw her smirking at her. The timer went off.

"Mark" Tim said.

"I wore jeans and a black shirt."

"Exactly what I wrote" Lexie said, grinning at him.

"Callie, your turn" Aria said.

"I wore my slim, shiny, black leggings and a red top" She said. Arizona turned her board and Callie smirked when she saw it. "Seriously, Arizona? Hot, tight, shiny leggings and hot, red, back revealing top?" She said, laughing.

"What? It's true..." Arizona said, smiling.

"And I wore jeans and a t-shirt" Henry said nonchalantly. Teddy wrote 'Jeans and blue t-shirt"

"Where did you first meet your significant other?" Aria asked.

"Cal" Tim stated. He was already getting tired of this. He knew Callie and Arizona would win, and they were the newest couple. They were obsessed with each other and knew everything about each other. It was kind of cute but also sickening.

"In reality I first met her at Seattle Grace Mercy West, but also on the dating site." She said.

"I wrote 'both SGMW and internet', so yes. That's right." She said, grinning at Callie.

Aria pointed at Mark. "At the hospital." He said, smiling when Lexie got that right.

"And Henry" Aria said.

"I showed up at her apartment without her knowing." He said, beaming when Teddy wrote 'my apartment'.

"What color underwear does your significant other wear right now?" Tim asked. _Only this one and two more. You can do this Tim. _He thought to himself.

"Henry"

"Umm.. Black" He said. He smiled when Teddy got that right.

Aria pointed to Mark. "Gray" He said simply, and Lexie got that right too."

"Cal" Tim said.

"Um.. Eh.." Callie stuttered. I'm-" She started but got cut off by Arizona.

"She's going commando right now" She said, smirking. All eyes went to Callie.

"Seriously, Callie?!" Aria asked in disbelief.

Callie sighed. "Umm.. Yea.." She said, laughing nervously, making everyone laugh too.

"Okaaaay.. Moving on!" Tim exclaimed. "What is the most used word your significant other uses it the bedroom?" He read and realized he was going to hear more about his sisters sexlife and muttered "great" to himself.

It was Callie first. "Well, this is embarrassing in front of my sister and my girlfriends brother.. I think it would have to be 'yes' or 'oh god'.." She said, looking down.

"Yup. That's what I wrote" Arizona said confidently.

Aria pointed at Mark. "Yes" and Lexie wrote that too.

"Henry" Aria said.

"Umm.. fuck?" He said, unsure.

"Yup babe. That's right" Teddy said, winking at him.

"Last one!" Aria exclaimed. "Who is your significant others favorite musician?"

"That's so unfair.." Mark muttered. He knew Arizona knew the answer to that.

The timer went off, and Mark started. "Eminem" He said, which Lexie of course got right.

"John Mayer" Henry said, which Teddy also got right. It was her favorite as well.

"And Cal?" Tim said uninterested.

"Natasha Bedingfield, of course" She smirked.

"Sure thing, babe" Arizona smirked at her.

"So.. Only one couple got all questions right. Callie and Arizona, you won.. And you have been together for six days.. This is sickening.." Aria said, making everybody laugh, and Arizona went over to Callie, straddled her and kissed her softly on the lips, making everyone make gag noises to annoy them, but they just broke apart laughing.


	9. Surprise

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! There's a LOT of M rated things in this chapter, lots of smut. **

* * *

Arizona and Callie had been apart for three weeks, and it was killing the both of them. Yes, they talked every day, almost all day, but it just wasn't enough. They had lived together for a week in Miami and both women loved it. The first four days neither of them could fall asleep without each other until late at night, and that is not a good thing when you're a surgeon. Callie had been working every day since they came home to get her mind off of Arizona, but it didn't seem to work. She thought about the blonde all the time, and she was also getting really horny. They have had phone sex three times, but it just wasn't the same as having Arizona's hands and tongue on her. _Great, now I'm horny again.. _she thought to herself. Just then her phone rang, and she looked down and saw that it was indeed her girlfriend.

"Hey babe" She said as she answered the phone.

"Hi beautiful" Arizona said and smiled to herself. "What are you doing?"

"Paper works in the office.. It sucks" Callie whined. "What are you doing?"

"Do you ever have time off?" Arizona asked. Callie really worked almost every time she called. "I'm taking a bath.." She trailed off.

"No. No, no, no, Arizona.. Don't say that, because I'm already horny and I miss you and.. you're naked.. And I'm picturing you naked now.. Oh god.." She whined to herself.

"Yes, I am" Arizona said, smirking to herself.

"To get my mind off that.." Callie said, trying to get her libido under control. "No, I never take time off. I'm taking six weeks off in a month and a half, so I try to work as much as possible." Just then the chief walked in. "Arizona, I have to go. The chief is here. I'll call you later. Bye." She said and hung up. "Hey chief." Callie said sadly. _God I miss her. _

"Hey Torres. Is something up? You have been working almost twenty four hours three weeks straight, and you don't seem too happy."

"Sorry chief" She said and sighed. "I just miss my girlfriend is all"

"Take five days off and come back again. You are working way too much. Go visit her."

Callie looked at him in disbelief. "But chief, I'm taking six weeks off in a month and a half.. Isn't that too much vacation when I'm head of my own department?"

"I know you're taking six weeks off, but since you started working here, you started working extra hours, and you actually have ten weeks worth of vacation."

"Ten weeks?!" Callie exclaimed. "If that's the case, I'll take the whole week off." The brunette said, having a plan.

"That's alright, guess I'll see you in a week then." He said and disappeared out of her office. She quickly dialed Teddy's number.

"Yo Cal! What's up?" Teddy asked. Teddy and Callie got really close in Miami and after. They talked often, so it wasn't odd for Teddy that Callie was calling.

"Hey Teddy. I need you to do me a favor.."

"Sure!"

"You see, the chief just told me to take a week off. So I need to know.. will you pick me up in the airport in say.." She said, looking at her watch. "Four hours?"

"I'll pick you up. This is going to be a great surprise!"

* * *

Four hours later, Teddy pulled up at the airport and exited the car. She ran over to Callie and engulfed her in a bear hug. "I missed you!" She said and let her go.

"I missed you too, Teddy." Callie said and sat in the car. "Does she know that any of us will come over there?"

"Nope" Teddy said. "I'll just give you a ride to her apartment. It's number 301." Fifteen minutes later, Teddy pulled up at Arizona's apartment building. "Here you go. I'll talk to you guys later or tomorrow. Have a good night" Teddy said. "Now go, make my best friend happy!"

Callie hurried out of the car and grabbed her luggage. She went in the apartment building, up the elevator and soon she was standing in front of number 301. "Just knock Callie.. Just do it." She mumbled to herself. _Why am I nervous? She's my girlfriend. _She knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Arizona yelled, and Callie's heart started to beat faster because of hearing her voice. Soon the door opened and Arizona dropped her jaw on the ground. "Calliope? What.. What are you doing here?" Arizona said in a shocked but happy tone.

"Okay, so picture this.. I'm in Seattle and everything's great, and I'm hanging out with my best friends and I work hard in the hospital. Like, I can.. I can actually see that I'm making a difference and making people walk and everything.. But I'm sad, like, constantly. And then the chief came in my office today and asks me what's wrong, and I say that I miss my girlfriend. Like.. I.. I really miss her. So then he ordered me to take five days off and go see you, and all I could say was.. Give me a week. So here I am.." Callie rambled. "You look really beautiful." Callie said, grinning from ear to ear. Arizona grabbed her neck and pulled her down to capture her lips in a soft, gentle and slightly heated kiss. When the blonde's tongue came out to run across Callie's bottom lip, Callie felt complete again. She had missed this so much. Callie parted her lips, inviting Arizona's tongue inside. They stood there making out like horny teenagers until the lack of oxygen became an issue. They leaned their foreheads on each others.

"God I have missed you so much, Calliope.." Arizona said, still slightly out of breath.

Callie opened her arms to hug her girlfriend tight. "I missed you too, beautiful.. So, so much." She said and kissed Arizona's forehead. Suddenly a throat cleared behind Arizona and Callie opened her eyes and saw an older version of Arizona.

"Umm.." Arizona started and pulled away. "My mom is here.. I would have warned you but you know.. Since I didn't know you were coming I didn't think it would be a problem.." Arizona said nervously.

"Honey, it's no problem. I have to meet her sooner or later" Callie said, winking at Arizona and kissing her cheek. She made her way over to Arizona's mom and stuck out her hand. "Hey Barbara. I'm Callie Torres." She said with her best smile.

Barbara quickly swatted her hand away. "You make my girl this happy, you get a hug." Barbara said and hugged Callie tight. The brunette didn't even hesitate to hug the older woman back, and Arizona stood by the open door, grinning from ear to ear. Barbara pulled away and looked at her daughter. "Wow, Zona. You were right, she's even more beautiful than on the photos" Barbara beamed. Arizona just stood the same way, grinning and never taking her eyes off Callie. "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, stop drooling and shut the door." Barbara said, startling the blonde and making her shut the door quickly. She made her way over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her tight, making her mom beam. "You ladies are adorable." She said. She realized neither of them heard her, and when they leaned their foreheads together, Barbara took a picture of them, making both of them look at her.

"What are you doing mom?" Arizona asked.

"Just making a new wallpaper on my phone" Barbara said, popping the dimples that obviously was a Robbins gene. Callie laughed at her and kissed Arizona on the cheek. "Callie, I just made some chicken for us, do you want some? My husband and Timmy is working on the boat, and they won't be home until late tonight, so I came over here to make some." Barbara said, making Callie smile.

"I would love some actually. I didn't have the time to eat anything after I got time off."

They made their way out to the kitchen. "Which leads me to.." Arizona started. "I called you five hours ago, and you were doing paperwork. Did you lie to me, Calliope Torres?" Arizona said, squinting at Callie.

"I swear I didn't. He came in when I hung up and demanded I took time off and said that I had ten weeks worth of vacation, so I'm taking one week off from today and then six weeks in a month and a half. Which leads me to.. I'm going to the beach house in Miami, and I wanted to ask if you, Tim, Teddy and your parents would like to join me?" Callie said nervously. "My parents will be there too, and Henry, Mark, Lexie, Addison and Aria. I know we're one too much, but the couch in the family room is actually a sofa bed, so there's space for one more, so we should fit." Callie kept rambling, making Arizona chuckle.

"I would love to join you, and I'm sure that my parents, Tim and Teddy would love to too." Arizona assured her girlfriend.

"Really?" Callie beamed.

Barbara decided to cut in. "We would love to! It will be so much fun." Barbara exclaimed.

* * *

An hour later Barbara was out of the apartment and Arizona locked the door after her and walked over to the couch where her girlfriend was sitting. She walked in front of her and moved to straddle her. "Well hello there" Callie said with a grin on her face and leaned up to softly peck the blonde's lips and leaning her forehead against hers.

"You realize what you just agreed to with my parents and your parents staying at the beach house with us, right?" Arizona said.

"Umm.. No, what?" Callie asked confused.

"Well, seeing as the bedroom downstairs is occupied by either Aria/Addison, Aria/Timmy or Timmy/Addison, the two rooms on the left upstairs is occupied by Teddy and Henry plus Mark and Lexie, our parent will have the two rooms closest to ours.." She said, raising an eyebrow at Callie.

"I don't see-" She started but realized what the blonde meant. "Oh my god, no.. I can't go six weeks without sex.." Callie said wide eyed.

"You just went three weeks without sex, Calliope." Arizona laughed. "Of course you can. Me on the other hand.. Damn" She said. She tried to have phone sex with Callie way more times than they actually _had it. _Callie was just more for the real thing. Not that listening to Arizona pleasuring herself wasn't amazing. She just liked to watch Arizona when she came. "What are you thinking about?" Arizona asked after a couple of minutes.

"You" Callie said huskily, making Arizona's eyes darken.

"What about me?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, dirty things.." Callie said, grinning. Arizona jumped off of her and pulled her into the bedroom, kissing her passionately. Callie lifted Arizona and threw her on the bed. "Because you haven't been good to me.." Callie said as she lifted Arizona's shirt over her head and quickly taking her bra off as well.

"What could I possibly have done?" Arizona asked innocently.

"You made me hear you pleasuring yourself and making me picture you naked, while I couldn't touch you or _actually _see you. Just picturing you pleasuring yourself.." Callie said and closed her eyes as she moaned. She quickly took off the rest of hers and Arizona's clothing. She thought back to earlier in the day when Arizona said she was in the tub. She knew that Arizona was horny and frustrated when she hung up on her. "Did you make yourself come in the tub today when I hung up?" Callie asked as she leaned down to suck on a nipple.

"Yes" Arizona said, followed by a moan.

"How many times?" Callie asked. She really liked this came. If only the blonde knew.

"Three times" Arizona said, making Callie gasp.

"Well.. Let's double it up then.. But I have some rules.." Callie husked. Arizona's eyes widened at the mention of her having six orgasms. "Before I'm making you come for the sixth time, you have to make yourself come five times. I don't care how or what you use, but I want to be able to watch what I have been missing today when you were in the tub.." Callie said and bit down on a nipple. "Deal?" She asked and bit harder down on it, making Arizona scream.

"Yes!" Arizona said. She didn't dare to deny her. She wouldn't get to have sex with her sexy as hell girlfriend if she didn't oblige.

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Callie said and moved to the foot of the bed. She saw Arizona giving her an unreadable look. _She's serious? _The blonde thought to herself. When she saw Callie raising an eyebrow, she quickly realized that she was _not _kidding. She spread her legs and started rubbing up and down her slit before circling her clit with two fingers. Callie watched with her mouth opened. It was going to be hard to control herself when the blonde was doing everything she wanted to do herself. "What are you thinking about right now?" She husked out.

"You naked.." Arizona said but was cut off by her own moan when she brushed her clit. "But all I have to do is look." She said, panting. She plunged one finger inside herself. "Ahh" She moaned and pulled it out again and proceeded to circle her clit. She did that two more times until she thrust two fingers inside, moaning. She thrust in and out a few times before she pulled out again and started massaging her clit as hard as she could while grabbing her breast with the other hand, pinching her nipple. "Oh god, Calliope..." She kept massaging her clit for two minutes until she came completely undone under her own fingers. All Callie wanted to do was touch her girlfriend – especially after watching her pleasuring herself – but she was determined to manage this task. The blonde made eye contact with Callie and put her fingers in her mouth, making Callie drop her jaw. She sat up and jumped off the bed, moving to a drawer and pulled out a purple vibrator making Callie gasp.

"You have sex toys?" Callie asked in disbelief.

"Callie, you have too.." Arizona said confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Umm.. The first night at Joe's, we played never have I ever, and the question was 'used sex toys'. I kinda figured it out." She said, winking at the brunette. "Can I continue?"

"Definitely."

Arizona laid back down on the bed and started rubbing her clit while looking at Callie. Then she grabbed the vibrator and moved it up and down her slit. She then sat up and put the vibrator to Callie's mouth, making her suck on it. When Callie tasted her girlfriend, she was just about to cave in, but she didn't. She sucked on the toy until Arizona took it back. She turned it on and plunged it inside herself, starting to thrust in and out while rubbing her clit with her fingers on the other hand. Occasionally she pulled it out to massage hard against her clit before pushing it inside again. She continued to do this for five minutes. She then pulled it out, sucked on it and plunged it back inside and thrust it hard, deep and fast into herself. "AHH, CALLIE" She screamed as she for the first time in her life found her own g-spot. She kept it buried between her walls as she found the spot and moaned loudly as the vibrating feeling did wonders to her. "CALLIOPEEEE" She yelled as she came for the second time. She pulled out of herself and as she laid with closed eyes, she said, "God, that was good..." That second orgasm looked really good, and Callie was getting really wet. Like.. Dripping. Arizona wanted to get what she wanted from Callie, so she started to rub her clit as soon as she came down from her high. At this point she was moaning loudly. After only a minute or so, she licked two fingers and plunged them deep inside herself as her fingers on the other hand proceeded to rub her clit. She started thrusting her hips up because of the wonderful feeling and she looked over at Callie and saw that Callie was rubbing her own clit, making her even more turned on. "God, Calliope.. Keep doing that" She said. She started shaking, and soon her third orgasm washed through her. _Only two more, and then she's yours, Arizona.. _She thought to herself. As soon as she got her breath back she saw that Callie was still rubbing her clit, but decided she wanted to up the game. "Calliope?" She asked. But before she could continue anything, the brunette was on her.

"Okay, I can't wait any longer, I need you to fuck me so I can fuck you.." Callie said as she moved to Arizona's side so the blonde could reach her. Her own hand came down to rub Arizona's clit, and as soon as Arizona's hand made contact with her sex, the blonde had two fingers plunged into the brunette. Callie couldn't concentrate on pleasuring Arizona, so she grabbed the headboard instead and started riding Arizona's fingers. "Ahh, yea" She moaned in a whimper. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She screamed and then she came undone already. She crawled down Arizona's body and sucked her clit into her mouth immediately when she reached her sex. She plunged two fingers deep and hard into the blonde.

"OH! OH! Fuck!" Arizona screamed. What Callie was doing felt so good. Callie kept sucking as hard as she could and pumping as fast, hard and deep as she could. "Oh god, oh god, oh shit!" Arizona moaned. She grabbed the headboard with her hands and started rolling her hips against Callie's fingers and mouth. As Callie pulled her mouth away from Arizona's clit, the blonde reached down to massage it hard, and the pleasure was so amazing that she sat up and screamed as she came. "CALLIOPEEEEEE! FUCK!"

Callie moved up Arizona's body again, kissed Arizona passionately and then moved up until she was straddling the blonde's face. Arizona kept sucking and licking and after only a couple of minutes, Callie came undone, screaming Arizona's name in ecstasy. After that they were both spent and Callie laid down beside Arizona, both women with heavy breaths. "God, that was great sex." Arizona said, panting. It was their first sex marathon ever. Sure they had sex _a lot_ in Miami, but as everyone could hear them, it wasn't multiple orgasms each. This was amazing.

"Great? That was earth shattering" Callie said. She looked to her side and saw the blonde was looking at her with a smirk. "What?"

"You're not even able to complete your own challenge.." She teased.

"Well.. I apparently get horny when you touch yourself in front of me. And God, it was hot.. We should do this more often" Callie said, grinning.

"Oh, we will." Arizona said. "But for now, let's sleep. We're going to be sore tomorrow" She said and snuggled into Callie's side. "God I missed sex and cuddling with you" Arizona said when she got comfortable in Callie's arms.

"My too, honey. Me too."

* * *

That night Arizona awoke because she had to get some water. When she came back to the bed she found Callie hugging her pillow, and she found it adorable. Suddenly Callie kissed the pillow and whispered, "I love you, Ari-" but then she snored again. Arizona gasped. _What did she just say? Oh.. my.. god.._

* * *

**A/N 2: Uh-oh.. Are Arizona going to freak out, pretend like she didn't hear it or actually say it back even though she never loved anyone before? I already wrote the chapter with the 'I love you's', but I'd like to hear what you have to say!**


	10. Johns Hopkins Hospital

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. It's kind of short, but it's there nonetheless.**

**A/N 2: My story 'Crazy over you: A Calzona story' have been on a hold lately because I have been down with the flu, AGAIN, and all the ones I have been uploading here were already written, so it was easier to just upload them. **

**A/N 3: I asked you the question of how you thought Arizona would take the "I love you" Callie said in her sleep, and only ONE figured out the plot of it. But I'm actually surprised someone figured me out. There'll be a new question at the bottom, enjoy!**

* * *

The morning after Callie mumbled 'I love you' in her sleep, Arizona awoke to an empty bed, _really _sore between her legs. She could hear music in the kitchen and knew it was Callie instantly, because it was Natasha Bedingfield playing. She threw on some panties and the Stanford shirt she stole from Callie before the Miami trip and tiptoed over to the door. She leaned against the frame and looked over at Callie in her kitchen like it was her own. Callie stood with her back to Arizona so the blonde thought she would tiptoe over to her. And that was what she did. When she reached the brunette she put her arms around her waist, making Callie squeal and jump, and Arizona burst out laughing.

"Did you just squeal?" She asked when the laughter died down. "So much for being badass, Calliope." She teased.

Callie pouted. "Hey, that wasn't fair, I got scared.."

Arizona leaned in to peck the pout away. "Sorry babe"

Callie grabbed her. "Nope, more" She said and locked her arms around Arizona's neck and started kissing her passionately. Arizona pulled away for air after some time. "Good morning, honey" She said, grinning widely at her girlfriend.

Arizona leaned in to place a soft kiss to Callie's lips before releasing her. "Good morning, beautiful" She said and sat down at the breakfast bar. They started talking as Callie made breakfast. Suddenly the door burst open and in walked Tim.

"Hey Zona, how a-" He quickly stopped talking as he saw Callie with a wide grin. "Callie?! What are you doing here?" He asked and made his was over to Callie to wrap her in a bear hug.

"I'm visiting your sister" Callie said, grinning widely.

"Does dad know about that, Zona?" He smirked at his sister.

"Unless mom told him, then no. And I actually think she knows better." She chuckled. "So don't tell him yet."

Callie looked at them confused, but decided to shrug it off. "Hey Tim, I actually have something to ask. In a month and a half I took six weeks off, as well as Addison, Mark, Lexie, Henry and Aria. Arizona will take time off too, and we'll talk to Teddy later. I wondered if you would like to come to the beach house with us. Your parents and my parents are going to join us too. We talked about it yesterday and parents are only allowed the last three weeks, because we'd like to just chill a little before dragging them along. What do you say?"

"What I say?" Tim asked wide eyed. "I'm coming, sis!" He said, bumping fists with Callie. Arizona's heart paced at the sight. _Did Tim just call her sis? _She thought. This was getting more and more serious. First Callie was telling her in her sleep that she loved her and now Tim called Callie 'sis'. "Are you okay over there?" Tim asked as I started breathing heavier.

"What? Umm.. Yea. I'm great, perfect actually" I said, popping the dimples. "I'm just going to call Teddy to ask her if she would like to come." I said and made my way into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

"That was weird." Tim said.

"Totally.. Want breakfast?" Callie said.

"Sure thing" He said, chuckling.

* * *

"Yo" Came Teddy's voice over the phone.

"Hey Teds."

"Hey Zona! Enjoyed your surprise?" Teddy asked happily.

"You _knew_?" Arizona asked. "How?"

"How do you think she knows where you live? And how do you think she got there from the airplane?" Teddy asked amused.

"Well, makes sense now" Arizona chuckled.

"So what's up Zona?" Teddy asked

"Well.. There's two things.. Scaring or good first?"

"Good."

"Okay so.. In a month and a half we're all going to Miami for six weeks, so we wondered if you'd like to come? Henry is also coming. And my parents and Callie's parents are joining us after three weeks. We're going to be eleven people the last three weeks."

"I'm in!" Teddy exclaimed immediately. "I miss Miami. I'm _so _going. What's the scary news?"

"Umm.." Arizona started. "This night I was up to get some water and when I came back, Callie was hugging my pillow as if it was me"

"Aww" Teddy interrupted. "Why is that scaring?"

"That's not it.. I looked at her because well.. She was adorable. Then she said in her sleep that she loved me" Arizona said and Teddy gasped.

"Nooo.. She didn't..."

"She did.." I sighed. "Teddy I don't know what to do. It's not that I don't _want _to say it back, but I just.. I can't."

"And she knows that, Zona.. That's probably why she hasn't told you yet, honey." Teddy said, trying to calm her best friend down.

"I know, it's just.. I'm freaking out. What if she is going to tell me soon? We have only been official for a month.. We have only known each other for two."

"Don't freak out Zona. She knows what she's doing. You told her before that it was hard for you to tell anyone that you loved them and that you never told anyone that besides family. So chill. It's going to be okay."

"You're right. I'll just.. Think about something else. Also.. Tim called her 'sis' today. It was totally weird." Arizona said, grinning.

"What? Seriously? Tim actually likes your girlfriend? That's something big for him!" Teddy said, and just when she said that Callie came in and closed the door with a seductive grin on her face.

"Uh-oh" Arizona mumbled. She could already feel a pool of arousal in her panties because of that grin.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Um, n-nothing Teds." Arizona stuttered out. Callie straddled Arizona on the bed. "Yea, that's big for him, I guess" She said. Callie started kissing Arizona's neck, and the blonde did everything she could to not moan.

"You guess? What's wrong with you?" Teddy asked confused. "That's a big thing, Zona!"

Callie's hand made it's way into the blonde's panties. "Mmm" Arizona moaned loudly when she brushed my clit.

"Oh my god, are you having sex right now? Seriously?!" Teddy said angrily, but also amused.

"S-Sorry Teds, gotta go. Call you later" Arizona said and threw her phone on the bed. Before Teddy could hang up she heard a "God, yesss" and hurried to hang up. "Calliope.." She kept moaning.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Please" Arizona begged. Callie's fingers made their way down to Arizona's opening and teased it.

"Please what?" Callie asked, amused that Arizona already was so ready for her.

Arizona leaned in to Callie's ear. "Fuck me." She whispered and just like that, Callie thrust two fingers inside Arizona. "GOD"

"You know, I also go by Callie" Callie said cockily as she stilled her fingers deep inside Arizona.

"Shut up and fuck me" Arizona said, to which Callie started thrusting as hard she could. Five minutes and Arizona came undone. "God that was good" She said and fell down on the bed from her sitting position. "You.. You are perfect."

Callie chuckled. "You're only saying that because I just gave you an amazing orgasm" She said amused.

"That's part of it, yes" Arizona said, giggling. Callie looked at her so lovingly, and Arizona just looked her in the eyes. She was so afraid she would say that she loved her, when she couldn't say it back yet. She just put a hand on Callie's cheek and leaned up to kiss her softly. "I want my breakfast now.." She said after her stomach grumbled. They got up and went into the kitchen. "Where's Tim?"

"He said he had to go home to your parents, so it's just us. Do you have to work today?" Callie asked.

"Yes, but it's only one surge-" Just as she said that, her phone rang. "Sorry." She said and answered the phone while Callie listened to the one sided conversation. "Hello?.. Hey chief.. Seriously? Stupid Chang." She looked over at Callie. "Can you hold on for a moment chief? Great" She put the phone down to her chest. "Our ortho surgeon is not coming in today _again, _so the surgery has to be canceled. If it's okay with the chief, do you think you could handle some bone cancer in the leg?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Working with you? I'd be honored" Callie answered with a wide grin.

Arizona smiled and moved the phone to her ear again. "I'm back chief. You see, my girlfriend is visiting and she's actually one of the best ortho surgeons on the west side. She says she would love to help us out.. Really? Great! See you later then" Arizona said perkily and hung up. "We're actually working together today.. Yay!" She said and wrapped her girlfriend in a hug.

"Oh my god, you are way too perky" Callie said, laughing. Arizona pulled away with a grin.

"Wait till you see my heely's" She said and winked before taking a bite of the eggs Callie prepared.

Callie scoffed. "Right.." Arizona raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Dead serious" Arizona said while she continued to eat.

_Oh my god.. Way. Too. Perky! _Callie thought. "Don't come crying into my OR when you break a leg." Callie said and laughed when Arizona looked at her shocked.

"You wouldn't even save your girlfriend's leg?" She said, still shocked.

"I'm kidding, babe. I would do anything for you" Callie said and leaned in for a kiss Arizona responded to immediately.

* * *

Four hours later, Callie and Arizona were scrubbing in for a surgery on an 11 year old girl with bone cancer in her leg. It wasn't something Callie hadn't seen before. Actually it was a procedure she had done many times, so she knew what to do. She looked over at her girlfriend and saw how concentrated she looked. Arizona looked up when she felt eyes on her. "What?" She said, grinning.

"You look cute when you're concentrated" Callie said and leaned over for a kiss before putting on their surgical masks. Arizona blushed at the comment.

"Thank you." They finished scrubbing in and made their way into the OR. The scrub nurses put on their gloves and gowns and they made their way over to the patient. Arizona looked up at the gallery and saw her chief watching. "Are you ready for this?" Arizona asked the brunette.

Callie scoffed. "I'm badass, I'm always ready" Callie said, getting cocky as soon as she's in an OR. Arizona shook her head and smiled. "Scalped" Callie said, reached out for it.

* * *

The couple made their way to the scrub room after a successful surgery. Arizona looked over at her girlfriend as she scrubbed out and smiled brightly. "You really are an amazing surgeon, Calliope."

"Thank you. You are an amazing surgeon as well. We work really great together, huh?" Callie asked and winked at her girlfriend while scrubbing out.

"We do" Arizona said and moved over to Callie and pinned her to the sink.

"What are you doing, Ari-" She tried to say, put Arizona cut her off with her lips and kissing Callie passionately. The doors burst open and in walked the chief, making them jump apart and blush.

He cleared his throat. "Dr. Robbins, Dr. Torres" He addressed them.

"Hey chief" They said in unison.

"So, Dr. Torres.. You were really great in there. I have never seen Dr. Robbins work better. Don't get me wrong, she is the best pediatric surgeon there is, but you two seem to work together perfectly. And you, Dr. Torres, is the best orthopedic surgeon I have ever seen. If we didn't have a contract with Chang for another half a year, I would have been honored to have you work here" He said, grinning at Callie.

"Sorry to disappoint chief, but I already work at Seattle Grace Mercy West, and I happen to love it there." Callie said, her eyes shining as she talked about her hospital. Arizona didn't miss it, and she adored it.

"Alright then. I will leave you ladies to it then." He said and turned around to leave.

"Wait, chief!" Arizona exclaimed, making him turn around. "I would like to know if I could get six weeks off in a month and a half. I know it's a long time and I'm an attending but we already have Stark as head, so maybe-"

"Of course. Enjoy the time off. Just come to my office next time you're working, and we'll figure it all out" He said and turned to leave.

"Okaaay.." Arizona dragged out. "Let's get some lunch with Teddy and head home." She said and dragged Callie by the hand.

* * *

**A/N 4: So here comes the question. Should we jump to the six weeks of vacation or stay in Boston for a while?**


	11. Meet the Robbins

**A/N: So listen guys. You asked why Arizona doesn't love Callie. Chill out. She loves Callie, she's just too afraid to admit it, because she never loved anyone before. She will conquer her fears soon, don't you worry. **

**A/N 2: There's some spanish in this chapter. I'm sure it's not all right, because I don't speak spanish. A buddy of mine is taking a spanish class, and he helped me. If it's wrong and you're speaking spanish, please send me a PM if you want to help another time with my stories.**

* * *

"Hey Cal, can I talk to you for a second?" Tim asked Callie, as Arizona had just made her way out the front door to leave for work. It was Callie's third day in Boston, and she liked it. It was no Seattle, but she liked it nonetheless.

"Sure Timmy. What's up?" Callie said and sat down on the coffee table in front of Tim who sat on the couch.

Tim smiled. "Look, Callie. I like you a lot. Not only because my sister adores you and everything, but you're really perfect for her. You see, when we were teenagers, we made this weird list. I actually have it right here." He said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "When we were teenagers we made this list about our perfect woman. In the category 'looks' she listed: Taller than me, brown eyes, dark hair, beautiful smile and a hot body." He said and laughed at Callie. "I talked with her about the list yesterday, and she said that you put those to shame. It's like I said; she adores you. On the list of 'personality' she listed: Has to have a big heart, a beautiful laugh, has to treat me right, has to try to make me smile at least once a day and cuddle with me often." He said, laughing even more. You do that Callie. You are the perfect woman for my little sis. Now, there is a third category, but it involves your sex life, so I don't want to talk about that" He said awkwardly. "The point is, you make my sister the happiest she has ever been. I know you only have been together for a month, but it is written all over her face. She was with her ex, Joanne, for a year, but she didn't light up when she saw her, the way she does when she sees you. The only thing I'm asking you for, is to take care of my little sister through the good and the bad, never hurt her and make her feel like a princess." He said and looked Callie straight in the eyes.

Callie had been crying all through his speech in happiness. "Timmy, I can assure you, I would never hurt your little sister. She's the one I have been looking for all my life, and she makes me so completely happy. I want to tell you something about our relationship. I met Arizona over a dating website were we started talking and flirting shamelessly. After that, we have been talking or texting every day almost all day for a month, before she decided to come surprise me at work with flowers in my office with a message on it, and when I opened the door again, she stood there and I stuttered all my words out. The one person I was longing for on that day, was standing right in front of me, looking even more beautiful than on skype and in pictures. I was so happy that I started to _cry. _I _cried_, Tim. I never cry. The day after we went out on our first date. The most amazing date I have ever went on. And when we came home we hung out and she stayed over. That first night, when I was holding her while she slept, the first thought I had, was that I loved her. Love doesn't usually come easily to me, because I have been through hell in relationships. But I love your little sister.. And I don't feel like I can tell her yet, because I know that she hasn't said those words to anyone yet, and those words mean a lot to her. They do to me too, but every time I look her in the eyes, I feel like they are going to burst out of me anytime. It kills me. The day we became official, she admitted that she pictured us being together forever, and I want forever with your sister, and it scares me like hell because we haven't been official for more than a month. You don't have anything to worry about, because I'm so much in love with Arizona that it hurts and I will stick around forever." Callie said, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Tim looked at her with his jaw on the ground. He did _not_ expect that coming out of the brunette's mouth. "Well, the Colonel has a list of questions for you when he meets you the first time, but I guess you'll just be honest then." Tim chuckled. "Thank you, Cal. I would like you to stay in our family, so that speech made me happy." Tim reassured her. They smiled at each other and started preparing.

* * *

"Hey Zona, it's me" Came Tim's voice over the phone. Arizona got off at 3 pm because Stark wanted to take over everything, so she made her way home to her gorgeous latina.

"Yea, the caller ID told me the same.." Arizona teased. "What's up?"

"Hey now, be nice. I was just calling to tell you that mama apparently told dad that Callie was in town.."

"Shit" Arizona cursed, to which Callie looked over at her from the kitchen where she was making lunch for them. Arizona faked a smile and looked down at the ground.

"Yea.. So you and Callie are coming over for dinner. _Tonight. _You guys have to be here at 6 pm"

"Oh my god... Are you serious?" Arizona asked and cradled her head in her hand.

"Unfortunately, yes. I guess I'll se you tonight then?" He asked.

"Yea, see you" Arizona mumbled back and hang up.

Callie walked over to Arizona on the couch and put her hand on her thigh. "Are you okay? What happened?" Callie asked as she looked into Arizona's eyes.

"Umm.. My mom told my dad that you were in town."

"And that is a bad thing why?" Callie asked, unsure.

"You don't get it. We're going to dinner at my parents tonight with Tim. My dad is going to interrogate you and pull you into his office and ask you lots of questions."

"Okay, now I'm scared"

"Just wait till you meet him ten. He'll make you call him _the _Colonel, not Daniel or Mr. Robbins. He'll act mean to you, trust me." Arizona said, making Callie's eyes go wide.

"I want to go home to Seattle now" Callie said, making Arizona chuckle.

"Don't worry honey. Just be you and be honest with him and then he's going to love you. He's going to realize how happy you are making me." Arizona said and leaned in to kiss Callie softly.

"You make me happy too." Callie said, grinning widely.

* * *

"Come on Calliope! We have to go now." Arizona yelled through her apartment. Only seconds later Callie emerged from the apartment and Arizona dropped her jaw on the floor. Callie had straightened her hair and put on some light make up with eyeliner and a dark red lipstick. Arizona's eyes traveled down Callie's body and she groaned at the sight. She had the red shirt from their first date on and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had pulled her leather jacket on so you couldn't see her back. On her feet, Callie had some flats on, to not make the outfit too much for a dinner. "God... You look beautiful, Calliope" Arizona said, popping her dimples as she made eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well" Callie said, tracing her eyes another time over Arizona. The blonde had thrown on some red skinny jeans, a white shirt top and a black blazer. Her hair was down in their natural curls and she had some light red lipstick on.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked, walking over to Callie and putting her arms around her waist.

"Yea?" Callie asked as she grinned.

"That top... Are you trying to kill me tonight?" Arizona groaned and traced her hand up under the lather jacket to come in contact with the skin of Callie's back.

"Nope. But babe, you're making me kind of flustered here, so I suggest you pull your hands away and then we're going to your parent's."

Arizona pouted. "Fine.." She groaned and pulled her hands out. "But I still want my kiss" She said sternly. Callie chuckled at her adorable girlfriend and leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips.

They made their way down to Arizona's car and after fifteen minutes they were standing in front of Arizona's parent's house. "Are you ready for this?" She asked Callie, intertwining their fingers.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Callie said and sighed. "Okay, just knock." Callie said, making Arizona smile. Arizona knocked and out came Tim, and Callie breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Tim" The girls said in unison.

"Hey sis." He started. Arizona smiled at him. "Hey Zona" He then added, making Callie smile brightly, and Arizona look shocked at him. He went to wrap the both of them in a huge hug. "Now, let's meet the monsters" Tim said, winking at the nervous Callie. They made their way into the house and walked into the kitchen. "Mom, they're here" Tim said, making Barbara snap her head over to the girls.

Barbara squealed and ran over to hug Callie first. "Seriously, do you all love Callie more than me?" Arizona said offended, making everyone laugh.

"Sorry honey, but we see you all the time. We never see Callie." She said, grinning widely. "How are you, ladies?" Barbara asked after she hugged her daughter.

"We're great mom. Really perfect" Arizona said, looking over at her blushing girlfriend. She leaned over and pecked her lips softly.

"Aww, isn't that just cute?" Barbara beamed and made her way over to the stove to continue dinner.

"Mama, where's daddy?" Arizona asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell him you were here. DANIEL!" Barbara yelled, making Callie jump and Arizona giggled at her.

"Sorry, should have warned you about that" Arizona teased.

Arizona's dad walked into the kitchen and Arizona immediately went to hug him. "Hey daddy" She beamed.

"Hey buttercup" Daniel said, smiling.

Arizona backed and made her way over to Callie and pulled her toward her dad and herself. "Calliope, this is my dad. Daddy, this is Callie. My girlfriend." Arizona said with pride.

Callie stuck her hand out. Hello Colonel, it's nice to finally meet you" Callie said.

The Colonel nodded at her, never taking her hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Callie" He said sternly. _Wow, tough crowd.. _Callie thought to herself. Arizona glared at her father and turned around to face Callie.

"Let me show you around, babe" She said and dragged Callie after her. They walked around the house until they went to the last room. "And this is my old bedroom" Arizona said, smiling. She opened the door and Callie made her way inside. Just as the door was closed, Arizona had her pinned against it.

"What are you doing?" Callie said in panic as Arizona started kissing her. She pulled away. "Your parent are downstairs, Arizona.."

"So?" Arizona smiled teasingly.

"Nope. No, no, no. Forget it. You can wait until we get home later." Callie said, not wanting to lose control.

Arizona looked at her with a challenging look in her eyes until she realized that Callie wasn't going to give up. "Fine!" She groaned. "But you're going to regret this.." She said and pulled Callie away from the door to make their way down to the dining room.

* * *

The dinner had gone great and just as Arizona made her way to the kitchen with her mother to make coffee, Daniel decided to speak up. "Callie, can I talk to you in my office, please?"

"Yes. Of course, Colonel." Callie said nervously. They made their way to his office and he said down in his chair at his desk, Callie sitting on the other side.

"So, Callie. Zona probably already told you, but I have a list of questions I'd like you to answer honestly. I see how happy you make my daughter, so I hope this will go just fine." He said, smiling slightly.

"Umm, okay." Callie said, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Okay so.. Barbara has heard a lot more about you than I have. I hear you're a surgeon. Where?" He asked, making Callie confused. _I thought he was going to ask questions about my relationship with Arizona. _She thought to herself.

"Yes, I'm head of orthopedics at Seattle Grace Mercy West." Callie said, smiling at him.

"Do you like it there?" He asked her sternly.

Callie grinned at the man. "I _love _it there."

"Then how do you plan on having a relationship with my daughter if you live across the country?" _And there it is. _She thought.

"I have only been with your daughter for a month, sir. But if it would get to the point of us living together and she wouldn't leave Boston, I would give up my whole life for her. I love Seattle and all my best friends live there, but Arizona is my world right now, and I can't lose her just because I'm too stubborn to move across the country for her." Callie said, smiling at the Colonel. She really hoped that Arizona would want to move to Seattle for her one day, but if that wasn't the case, she would move to Boston.

"Good answer, Callie. Now, how did you and Zona meet?" He asked curiously.

Callie was shocked that he didn't know, but answered him honestly. "Well.. I was a member of this dating site and had been on four or five awful dates in the past four months before that. Then suddenly I look through the new members, and I saw that Arizona joined the website not even five minutes after I logged in. I looked through her profile and was smitten instantly. We began writing back and forth every day all day for a month until she suddenly stood at my office door and I was in tears immediately. I had been dreaming about the day I would meet her since the first message she wrote to me. When I'm with her it's just.. It's like I'm alive, you know? Like I can finally breathe again. And that was exactly how I felt when she wrapped her arms around me for the first time in my office." Callie said. She had something with rambles right now, and kicked herself for it mentally.

"Okay." Daniel said with a approving expression. "What are your intentions with my daughter?" _There the big question is. _She thought.

"If she will have me, I will spend the rest of my life treating her like a princess and making her the happiest woman alive, because _she _makes _me _feel that way. I will spend the rest of my life loving her and I will never intentionally hurt her. I am pretty sure, that your daughter is it for me, even though I have known her for two months. I guess when you know, you just know.. I love your daughter, Colonel. More than anything. I know she never has been in love before, and that's the only reason why I haven't told her yet, because she is going to freak out if she knows." Callie chuckled. "But I do. I _really _love her, and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing her just that."

"Alright Callie." Daniel said, clearing his throat as he could feel tears forming. "I guess that was about it. You passed this test with bravour." He said, making his way over to her, motioning her to stand up. "Welcome to the family" He said and wrapped her arms around her in a bear hug, making the brunette grin widely and tears roll down her cheeks in happiness. He pulled away, holding her at arms length. "And you can call me Daniel, dear" He said and smiled Callie.

The two made their way out to Barbara and Arizona, and the blonde jumped up when she saw tears in her girlfriends eyes. "What did you do?! Am I single?" Arizona asked as she glared at her father.

"She passed the test perfectly" Daniel said, putting his arm around the brunette and smiled.

"Really?" Arizona said as she perked up. She looked at Callie. "Happy tears?"

"Happy tears" The brunette confirmed and hugged her girlfriend tight.

* * *

The couple stumbled their way into Arizona's apartment after a successful dinner. They giggled and kissed each other as they made their way into the bedroom. Arizona quickly took off Callie's leather jacket and pushed her down on the bed. "Turn around" Arizona said, standing at the foot of the bed.

"Jeez, someone's demanding" Callie said and turned around, exposing that delicious back, making Arizona groan.

"You have no idea what you do to me.." Arizona said, taking her blazer and jeans off, and started crawling up Callie's body, trailing kisses up the brunette's back as she went. She grabbed the button on the back of the top and opened it and licked a path from Callie's lower back all the way up to her neck, making Callie moan. The blonde sat down on her girlfriends ass and groaned as she gained friction from it. She started grinding on Callie's ass, as her hands and mouth explored the latina's back. "God, you're sexy" Arizona said and moaned.

Callie turned around under her girlfriend and rolled them over so she was on top. Arizona grabbed the brunette's top at the opening on the back and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing nothing but bare skin, making her groan and just lay watching. "Like what you see?" Callie teased.

"Definitely. You have to wear this top all the time.." Arizona said, leaning forward to flick each nipple with her tongue once. Callie took off Arizona's top and her bra soon followed. "Eager much?"

"You're hot, and you know it. So shut up and kiss me" Callie demanded. Arizona smiled at her and leaned up to kiss her girlfriend hungrily. Arizona's hands came down to pop the button on Callie's jeans and soon the only thing the both of them were wearing was panties. Callie leaned down to kiss Arizona passionately again and after kissing each other for a short moment, she could feel Arizona's hand rubbing her covered center, making her gasp in both pleasure and surprise. "Fuck!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back in pleasure. "Don't stop. Dont. Ever. Stop." She said, punctuating every word with a hard kiss to Arizona's lips. The blonde's hand left her core and she groaned in frustration. "¿Qué dije?!" She quickly said, making Arizona gasp at the hot spanish.

"Oh god.." Arizona groaned. She leaned down and tugged on Callie's panties, making Callie jump off her girlfriend and quickly ridding the both of them of their panties. "You have to speak spanish to me more often.. That is seriously hot" Arizona husked and tilted her head upward to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Arizona leaned down to cup Callie's center and let one of her fingers explore while the rest of her palm was laying over her mound.

"Quiero que me dé placer. Quiero que me folles. Cógeme fuerte! Te amo y quiero hacer amor." Callie husked, knowing full well that Arizona didn't know she just told her that she loved her. And Callie was completely right.

"Oh my god" Arizona moaned and plunged two fingers deep into Callie's sex, making the brunette moan out loud.

"Arizona!" She moaned. Callie leaned down to Arizona's mound, gasping when she found a dripping wet sex. "Estás tan mojada." She huskily whispered to Arizona, making Arizona moan and even more juices came flowing out from Arizona's sex. "I can make you come with just speaking spanish, can't I?"

Arizona moaned. "You probably could, but I'm begging you.. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Arizona demanded, just like Callie had done.

"Funny, I just told you the exact same thing minutes ago.." She said and plunged three fingers deep into her girlfriend, making her back arch off the bed.

"CALLIE! God!" She moaned and picked up the pace of her own fingers and pushed in a third finger, making Callie shudder.

"Oh god.. I'm so close, mi amor." She exclaimed.

"Me too" Arizona moaned out, even though it was fast.

Arizona curled her fingers inside Callie, and the brunette screamed out loud. She did the same and they both came undone, screaming each others names. They dragged out their releases and soon they were laying in each others arms, cuddling and breathing heavily. Arizona looked up at Callie and smiled at her before leaning in to place a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips. Callie put a hand on her cheek and whispered sweetly. "Soy bien consciente de que sólo hemos estado juntos durante un mes, pero tú eres el único para mí. Tú eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y espero que algún día puede corresponder." Making the blonde smile lovingly.

"I have no idea what that meant, but it was totally hot." She said and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Want to tell me what you just told me?"

"Nope. But I will, eventually." Callie said and put her head down on Arizona's shoulder. "Mmm, I could just lay here forever" She whispered and soon she was snoring lightly. Arizona soon followed with dreams of her beautiful girlfriend.


	12. I miss you

**A/N: Thank you for all your sweet reviews. Some of you actually make my day sometimes! **

* * *

"You can't leave.." Arizona whined as she hugged her girlfriend in the middle of the airport. Callie was going home, and Arizona didn't know when she'd get to see her again.

"Trust me, I don't want to ever leave you. But honey, I have to catch my plane. I have to go home." Callie said and hugged Arizona close. "I'm going to miss you so much, mi amor." She said, and buried her face in Arizona's neck as tears kept flowing. I will se you in a month and a half, baby. And then we have six weeks together."

Arizona pulled away and smiled through her tears. "I can't wait." She said and leaned over to pull Callie into a slow, soft and gentle kiss.

"I can't wait either" Callie said as they pulled away. "I have to go now.. Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Arizona. Adiós, mi amor." She said and backed until their hands didn't touch anymore. She couldn't look at Arizona anymore, so she turned around and quickly walked to her gate in tears. This was even harder than the first time.

Across the room Arizona was in tears as well and almost ran to her car. She had never felt this before, and it pained her. It pained her to never be wherever Callie was. She wanted to be with her every second of every day. _I want to be with her every second of every day.. I love her, god dammit! _She thought and stopped walking as soon as she realized that. "Oh my god.. I love her.." She whispered to herself. She turned around and found that it was too late to catch Callie before she left and started crying harder. _I need to tell her.. But I can't tell her over the phone.. _She thought to herself. This was just getting harder by the second. Six days ago, she was freaking out because Callie said that she loved her in her sleep, and now she was freaking out because she had to tell the brunette that she loved her too. She quickly dialed Teddy's number.

"Yo, Zona" she said.

"Teddy, be at my apartment in 10. It's important" She said and hung up, leaving Teddy confused on the other line.

Arizona drove home and when she had been in the apartment for not even 2 minutes, Teddy came barging in the door. "What's wrong, Zona?" She asked confused as she sat down on the coffee table in front of where Arizona was sitting on the couch.

"I love her.." Arizona said.

"No shit sherlock.." Teddy trailed off. Arizona looked at her confused. "Arizona, you can tell that from a million miles away. You love her, so what?"

"So what?!" Arizona said frustrated. She stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of Teddy. "Teddy, she left me in the airport, and now I won't get to see her for almost two freaking months! I love her and I first realized that when she was _gone_. She doesn't even _know _that I love her. I'm freaking out. I can't tell her over the phone or Skype or whatever. I can't do that to her. I.. I love her Teddy..." She said as she kept pacing. Teddy came over to put her hands on her best friend's shoulders, stopping her from pacing.

"Arizona, listen to me.." She said. When she saw that Arizona was really listening to her, she started talking. "You don't need to freak out. I know you miss her already, I really get that. Because it's like this with Henry and I every time we leave each other at the airports, but we have _just _managed to do it without tears. You love her, and so what? You tell her when we're in Miami again. I know there's a month and a half until we are going there, but you _will _tell her. And the good thing is that you don't have to freak out about that, because you know that she loves you too. Your dad fucking approved her, Zona. That has to mean something. She had to tell him something in that office. So chill out and drink some wine with me!" Teddy said, making Arizona smile.

"Thank you Teddy." She said and backed away to find some wine. She made poured the both of them some wine and made her way over to the couch where Teddy was sitting back. She handed Teddy her wine and sat down in the other end as they faced each other. Teddy was thinking about a plan for Arizona to tell Callie that she loved her. Arizona was thinking about her beautiful girlfriend, that she _loved. _This week had been nothing more than amazing. Callie came to surprise her out of the blue, made her parents approve of her and they have had a serious amount of love making. _Perfect. _She thought to herself.

"What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Teddy asked curiously. Arizona had been sitting in her own world for fifteen minutes without a word.

"Callie" Arizona said with a dreamy sigh. Teddy smiled and nodded at her to make her continue. "You know, she's just.. Perfect. She's everything I ever wanted. When I was a teenager I had a dream of the perfect woman and how she should be, and she.. She's all that, Teds. I have been with her for a little over a month, but she's all I ever think about. I find myself consider moving to Seattle for a woman I have known for a little over two months and only met one month ago. I can't do that. I can't just give up my own life because of a woman, Teddy." She said frustrated.

"But she's not just a woman though, Zona.. She's the woman you love. I find myself doing that every day, and it scares me too even though I have been with Henry for half a year. You deserve her. You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be loved. I'm not saying you should move to Seattle right now, because I can't tell you to do that, because I honestly think it's too soon." Teddy said, making Arizona smile slightly.

"You're right.. She's not just a woman. I love her. I really love her.." Arizona said, more to herself than Teddy. She looked at Teddy. "I need a plan to tell her this in Miami" She said with a huge smile.

Teddy smirked. "I have just the right plan."

* * *

"Mark, I can't do this anymore.." Callie whined from her couch with her red wine in hand as Mark was finding a beer for himself in her apartment.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Mark asked confused. It really sounded like Callie was going to break up with Arizona, and Mark actually liked this one. "I thought you loved her?"

"Oh I do.." Callie said and took a big gulp of her wine. "I mean I have to tell her.. And soon. Because I think I'm going to explode if I don't tell her soon. I mean I told her in Spanish the other day, but she asked me what it meant, and I was afraid that she's still not ready, so I didn't tell her. I love her Mark, and it pains me not to be able to tell her. I need to tell her."

Mark sat down in front of her on the couch. "Cal, you're freaking out." He said, trying to calm his best friend down. "I know you love her, and I'm pretty sure she knows too. Tell her when you think it's the right time. But tell her in person. You want to look in her eyes when you tell her, believe me."

"You're right Mark.. Thank you." Suddenly her phone rang and she smiled when she saw that it was her girlfriend. "Mark, I love you. But you gotta leave. Bye" She said and pushed him off the couch.

"Rude.. You just want to have phone sex with your girlfriend" He mumbled as he made his way out of her apartment.

She quickly picked up her phone. "Hey.." She said and smiled.

"Hi beautiful" Arizona said perkily. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"No, of course not. Mark was here but I just kicked him out.." She trailed off. "I miss you.." She whined.

Arizona smiled sadly to herself. "God, I miss you too, Calliope. I always said to myself that I wouldn't be the kind of girl who misses her girlfriend after being apart for some hours, but I miss you so much.." She rambled, making Callie smile.

"I miss your rambling." Callie chuckled.

Arizona smiled. "I miss your kisses"

"Mmm, I do too.." Callie smiled. Silence. After a moment the brunette could hear sniffling. "Arizona, are you crying?" She asked concerned.

"I have been crying almost all day.. I just.. I miss you so much. This week was perfect. _You're _perfect. It's just.. It's hard.. It all seems so easy when we're together and I miss that whenever you're gone.." She said and began to sob.

"Honey, stop crying" Callie said, almost breaking into tears herself too. "I miss you too.. So, so much. We'll see each other in July. We can.. We can wait" She said, her voice cracking. "Who am I kidding? I can't wait.." She mumbled to herself, making Arizona smile and giggle a little.

"You're cute." Arizona said, still giggling.

Callie smiled at the sound of her girlfriend laughing. "God, I miss your laugh. I can't wait to see you in July." She said, making Arizona smile as well. Callie made her way to the bathroom to draw a bath and shed off all her clothes before laying down in the water.

"I know what you mean. And by the way, I bought a new bikini today" She said in a teasing tone.

"Mmm, can't wait to see it." Callie said, closing her eyes as she pictured Arizona in a bikini. Yes, she was naked and yes she pictured her girlfriends body with only a bikini. Without realizing it, her hand suddenly found it's way between her legs and she gasped of the surprise.

"What? What are you doing, Calliope?" She asked. She had heard the gasp and she had no idea what was going on.

"Umm.." Callie trailed off.. "I'm taking a bath" She said and started blushing.

"Oh..." Arizona said. "OH!" She repeated, just now realizing what Callie was doing. Callie chuckled. "You're sitting in the tub, picturing me in a bikini and touching yourself?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Umm.. Yes." She said and thrust one finger inside and whimpered. "Mmm" She moaned.

"God, woman..." Arizona groaned. Arizona, across the country, laid in her bed in Callie's oversized Stanford t-shirt and a pair of panties, listening to her girlfriend pleasuring herself as a pool of wetness appeared in her panties. Callie let out another moan and Arizona thrust her fingers inside her panties and gasped when she found that she was dripping wet. "God, I'm wet.." She said and Callie whimpered.

"Oh god, I want you so much right now.." Callie whined. She knew how to bring herself pleasure, she was very much capable of that. But nobody could bring her the kind of pleasure her girlfriend could. After ten minutes both girls were breathing heavily. "God, Arizona.." Callie said as she slumped back against the wall of the tub as she relaxed after her orgasm.

Arizona chuckled. "I know what you mean.. We haven't even been apart for a day, and now look at us." She said, making Callie laugh.

"I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you again. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you, to tell you how beautiful you are and to kiss you every day for six weeks." Callie said, making Arizona smile dreamily. _If I could just tell her that I love her.. _Arizona thought to herself.

"I can't wait either, Calliope.." She trailed off.

"So.. I think I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight beautiful" Callie said sadly.

"Sweet dreams, Calliope" _I love you. _

And with that they hung up.

* * *

**A/N 2: I know this chapter is very short. But now I'm going to ask.. Should I make some chapters where they are apart, or should we just skip right to the six weeks of vacation?**


	13. Are we clear?

**A/N: So this is just a short chapter to fill out. I'm uploading the next two chapters pretty quickly, as I have already made them. So don't you worry!**

* * *

"Hey Teddy. Want to get some lunch?" Arizona asked as she came rolling on her heelys toward Teddy. She had been apart from Callie for two weeks and she missed her like crazy. It was even harder staying away from each other now that it was the last time they parted. Because now she was actually _in love _with Callie.

"Sure." Teddy said and they made their way to the cafeteria together. They bought their food and sat down talking like they always did. "Heard anything from Callie today?" Teddy asked, as she did every day when they were having lunch.

"Last thing I heard she was about to go in to surgery. Talar fracture dislocation."

"Auch. That have got to hurt" Teddy said, scrunching her nose. "Anything else?" Teddy really missed Callie, but would never admit that herself. The only ones she ever admitted to missing was Arizona, Tim or Henry. Not anyone else.

"Well, she misses me" Arizona said, smiling sadly. "But I guess that not a new thing.. And we planned to go to Miami a day before you all. So I'm going to make her dinner and tell her I love you, just like we planned to do." she said, smiling brightly.

"Wait, wait, wait! _You're _going to make her dinner? Zona you can't cook." Teddy said seriously.

"Shit.. I'll figure out something!" She said, making Teddy laugh. "I really miss her Teds.." She said and slumped her shoulders.

"I know you do.." Teddy said. "But stop moping around. Four weeks and you'll get to see her!" She said, making Arizona smile. Teddy looked behind Arizona and groaned. "Boswell alarm.." She mumbled, making Arizona groan loudly. Dr. Lauren Boswell had been trying to get Arizona to go on a date with her ever since she and Joanne broke up. She hadn't heard that Arizona had a new girlfriend, so she still tried.

"Hey Arizona" Lauren husked and sat down beside Arizona, laying her hand on Arizona's thigh which the blonde quickly slapped away.

"Hey" She said without a care. She hated Lauren. That girl tried way to hard.

"What are you up to tonight?" Lauren asked.

"Just hanging out in my apartment." Arizona said without looking at Lauren.

Lauren smiled at Arizona. "Don't you think I should join you?"

"You're right, I don't." Arizona said, smirking when Teddy let out a small laugh.

Lauren huffed. "Why won't you go out with me? I'm hot, you're hot. We would make a perfect couple. We would be _hot. _If you get a piece of this, you'll never deny me again" She husked and put her hand on Arizona's upper thigh.

Arizona tensed and slapped Lauren's hand. "That's it! Get your fucking hands off me! I have a girlfriend whom I _love,_ Lauren. I'm never going out with you, because I plan on keeping her around for quite some time. So keep your hands off me and stop bugging me every fucking day. Are we clear? Because if we aren't, I have a girlfriend who breaks bone for a living!" Arizona snapped at Lauren who in return sat with wide eyes. "I said... Are. We. Clear?" Arizona asked sternly. Lauren nodded and ran away, making Arizona and Teddy burst out laughing. "God that felt good" Arizona said, making Teddy laugh even more.

"I'm so going to tell Callie about this!" Teddy said between laughs.

"Oh my God, I almost forgot! I promised Callie to call after lunch, and I'm actually done here. Sorry Teds, see you tonight" She said and rolled through the cafeteria in search of the attending's lounge. She sat down in the couch and dialed the familiar number.

"Hey beautiful" Came the latina's sexy voice, making Arizona sigh happily.

Just then Lauren came walking in the door and Arizona smirked as she said, "Hey baby", making Lauren's eyes go wide and she quickly ran out the door again without doing what she probably came there to do, making Arizona laugh.

"What's so funny?" Callie said happily.

"Oh my God, you're going to love this. You remember I told you about Dr. Boswell, right?"

"The one who wants to go on a date with you and fuck you? Umm, yes" Callie said, clearly jealous.

Arizona chuckled. "That's the one. Well, she came up to me in the cafeteria and started asking me if she could come over tonight, and I of course said no. Then she put her hand on my thigh and I flipped. I began yelling at her, telling her that I had a girlfriend whom I planned on keeping around and that if she didn't back up, I had a girlfriend who broke bones for a living. Then she got this scared look on her face and now every time she sees me she runs away. It's pretty great" Arizona said, smiling when she heard Callie laughing.

"Did you just use me as a threat?" Callie said, still laughing.

"Well, you're strong. And you _would _break her bones if she ever tried something."

"You're so right" Callie said, chuckling. "I miss you." She said. It was something they said to each other more than ten times a day.

"I miss you too, Calliope." Arizona replied and sighed. "So much."

Callie sighed too. "This keeps getting harder. It should get better, but it doesn't" she said, her voice cracking.

"I know honey. But we-" She started but got cut off by her pager. She looked down and groaned. "Sorry babe, it's the chief. I'll talk to you when I get off work, I promise." She said, smiling sadly.

"Okay. Go be a rockstar." Callie said, grinning sadly.

"Sure will" Arizona said and sighed as she hung up. She got up and walked to the chief's office and walked in as the door were open. "You paged me, chief?"

"I did, yes. Sit down" He said, gesturing to the chair in front of him. Arizona sat down and looked at him. "The chief of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital called me to hear if you, Dr. Robbins, would like to be the peds consult of a case in his hospital tomorrow."

Arizona's eyes lighted up. _Seattle? Hell yea! _She thought to herself. "I would love to. Who am I working with? And what's the case?"

The chief smiled at her. "You will be performing a complex supracondylar fracture repair on a fourteen year old boy."

Arizona dropped her jaw. "Ortho? Am I going to work with Dr. Torres?" She asked.

"Yes. She didn't exactly ask for _you_, but she asked to get the best peds consult possible, and chief Webber called me, asking for you. So yes, you are going to work with your girlfriend again. Just don't let chief Webber hog you, okay?" He said, grinning when she squealed.

"Thank you, chief!" She said as she danced in her seat. "When will I be leaving?" She asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, 7 am." He said, smiling. "I know it's late bu-"

"It's perfect" Arizona said, grinning. "Thank you again, chief" She said. They talked about the flights and when Arizona should go home again. She didn't get to take anymore time off, because she already took six weeks off in four weeks. It pained her that she would only get to see Callie for a day, but as long as she got to see her, everything would be okay.

She found Teddy and told her about her trip to Seattle and made a call to Addison to tell her about it as well and also so Addison could pick her up in the airport so she could surprise Callie.

* * *

"Hey Addison." Arizona said, grinning widely as she made her way over to the red head and gave her a hug. When Arizona skyped with Callie, Addison was there sometimes, and sometimes it was Addison who picked it up if Callie was in the shower. They got to know each other a lot in that way and they were actually getting kind of close.

"Hey Arizona" Addison said and pulled away. "You look great! Callie is going to love this!" She said. "Which reminds me, let's go drop your things off at Callie's, I have the key. Then we can go to the hospital and get you in some scrubs and then we're going to surprise her!" Addison said, making Arizona smile.

They made their way to Callie's apartment and soon they were in the hospital. Addison found some scrubs for her and went to find Callie to get her to the cafeteria. Arizona made her way to the cafeteria ten minutes later and saw her girlfriend sitting with her back to her. She decided to get closer to hear what they were talking about. She saw Addison look up at her and smiled at her. She decided to just listen for a second when she realized Callie was talking about her. "And I feel like I'm going to die because she's not here. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me.." Callie tipped her head up to look at Addison. "And great, now I feel like I can smell her.. It's really sad." Callie said, which made it hard for Arizona to not smile.

She walked up to Callie and leaned so her mouth were by her ear. ""You're pretty amazing too" She said, smiling widely when Callie whipped her head around in surprise. Arizona just looked at her with a goofy expression. _So beautiful.. _She thought to herself before Callie squealed and hugged her tightly.

* * *

**A/N 2: As you can tell, I don't like Lauren Boswell.. At all! She should never have been a part of the show, so she's out of the picture in _my _story. Thank you so much to GOF1024 for the support and the PM's. They make my day whenever I get them! **


	14. The consult

**A/N: Next chapter! Thank you for all the sweet words, again. I'll try to update again later today. Next chapter is Miami! Lots and lots of fluff and smut for the next MANY chapters!**

* * *

Callie was standing by the nurses station in the ortho wing, filling out a chart when Addison walked up to her. "Stop moping around, Cal" Addison said. Arizona and Callie had been apart for only two weeks, but they missed each other like crazy. It was like the more time they spend together, the more they missed each other when they were apart. Maybe it was because they fell more for each other every time they talked, cuddled, kissed or simply just were together.

"I'm not moping around" Callie said sternly. She took out her phone, but saw that she hadn't received any messages and pouted. _I'm __**so**__ moping around.. _She thought to herself.

Addison chuckled. "Sure, you're not.." She said, not at all convinced. "I know you miss her, but you get to see her in four weeks" Addison said. Callie looked at her. Addison was hiding something from her. She could tell, or else Addison had told her to get her crap together instead of consoling her.

"What are you hiding from me?" Callie said bluntly. She just wanted to know. She wasn't in the mood and she missed her girlfriend.

Addison's face fell but she quickly tried to recover. "W-what? I'm not hiding anything from you!" She exclaimed in a stutter, not at all convincing Callie. The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Chill dude.. I just came to have lunch with you in the cafeteria but I can go if you don't want to" She said, trying to get out of the Torres glare. She turned to walk away and Callie quickly grabbed her hand.

"Sorry, Addie. I'm just not in the best of moods today. We can go get lunch now if you want." Addison smiled and they walked to the cafeteria together. They each bought a chicken salad in the cafeteria and sat down at a table in front of each other.

"Okay spill it" Addison said after it had been quiet for a while. "I know you're not at all comfortable telling about all your deepest feelings to the gossiping manwhore all the time, so tell me. I'm here" Addison said. Addison was always the more forward person, and Callie really loved that about her.

Callie smiled. "I just miss her so freaking much.." Callie said. Addison watched behind Callie as a certain blonde stood five meters behind her, smiling in silence as Callie talked about her girlfriend. "She's amazing. We saw each other two weeks ago and I feel like I'm going to die because she's not here. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me.." Callie looked up sadly from her salad. "And great, now I feel like I can smell her.. It's really sad." She said. She felt someone come up behind her but didn't even care to turn around. It was probably just Mark.

Arizona leaned down to whisper in Callie's ear, "You're pretty amazing too", making Callie whip her head around and gasp. She sat looking at Arizona for a couple of seconds in shock. Arizona grinned, making her dimples appear.

Callie squealed and jumped up from her chair, taking Arizona in her arms and swung her around. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed and put the giggling blonde down. "What are you doing here?!" She asked excitedly.

"I have a consult with this hot ortho surgeon. Do you know where I can find her?" She asked with a wink.

"Wait, what?" Callie asked confused. "How come I didn't know about a case that I work on with you?"

"Who said it was you?" Arizona played, squinting her eyes.

"Exactly how many hot ortho surgeons do you know?" Callie asked with a cocky expression.

Arizona looked as if to think about it before answering. "Touché, Calliope. Touché." She said. Callie smiled and Arizona leaned in to place a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. They pulled away and smiled at each other. "God I have missed you.." Arizona said, rubbing her nose against Callie's.

"I have missed you too, babe. So, so much." Callie answered. "How long are you here?" She asked, making Arizona's smile fall.

"I have to leave early in the morning.." She said, making Callie's smile fall as well. She quickly put it back on again.

"But at least you're here. It's better than you being in Boston." She said and hugged Arizona tightly, making Addison roll her eyes behind them. There was only so much mushiness a person could take. Callie pulled away again and scanned her eyes over Arizona. She leaned in to whisper. "You look totally hot in those blue scrubs instead of the green ones in Boston." She husked.

Arizona pulled away from Callie and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Dr. Torres" She said, making Callie's eyes go wide with arousal. Never in her life did she imagine someone saying 'Dr. Torres' to her would be hot. But God, Arizona just nailed it. Arizona saw the look in her girlfriend's eyes and felt aroused by the sight.

"Let me show you around, _Dr. Robbins.._" Callie said, Arizona also getting aroused by this. Arizona nodded eagerly, already knowing that Callie would show her an on-call room. They walked hand in hand to the elevator full of people and ended at the peds floor. Arizona smiled. She could easily imagine working here sometime. They practically skipped to the on-call room, when they barged ind, they saw Alex Karev on the bed with some blonde. Arizona was happy they were partly dressed. "Get out!" Callie demanded.

"What the fuck, Torres?" Alex said.

"I said.. Get out!" Callie repeated. Alex groaned before taking his shirt back on, the blonde hot in his heels. Callie slammed the door shut and pushed Arizona up against it and reached over to lock the door. She pressed her body against Arizona's, making the blonde moan at the contact. It had been a while.. Actually two weeks. It was too long when they did it several times a day when Callie was visiting in Boston.

"That was hot.." Arizona husked. "You, all demanding and in charge. That was fucking hot.." She said, knowing that her swearing turned her girlfriend on. Callie groaned and leaned in to capture Arizona's lips in a searing, passionate kiss, their tongues in a battle of dominance Callie quickly won. Arizona pulled away because of the lack of oxygen and whimpered when she felt Callie suck on her neck. "Callie.. I want you.. Please just-" She said, the feeling of Callie thrusting her hand into her scrub pants and panties cutting her off. "God yes.." She said as she felt Callie teasing her clit. "I need you Callie." She said, making Callie thrust two fingers into her sex. "Mmm!" She moaned loudly, making Callie smirk into her neck.

"You like that, huh?" Callie husked sexily. She pushed in a third finger, making Arizona whimper loudly.

Just as Callie could feel Arizona getting near her climax, her pager beeped. "No! Don't you dare stop!" Arizona yelled, making Callie smile.

"I'm not. It's probably nothing." Callie said, placing a soft kiss on her lover's lips. The pager sounded again and she groaned. "Guess we'll have to quicken this up" She said, smirking. She put her thumb on Arizona's clit and started pushing into Arizona as quick and hard as she could. After a few more thrusts, Arizona screamed. "YEEEEES! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" She screamed as she came hard against Callie's hand. Callie helped her coming down and just as she pulled out her fingers, her pager sounded again.

"Seriously? What the hell.." Callie said and reached down to look at her pager. "Shit.. It's the chief.." She said. Arizona's beeper then sounded too. Also the chief. She quickly helped Arizona to look like she didn't just have a powerful orgasm and then they were out of there. They walked hand in hand to the chief's office. Callie knocked on the door and opened it after receiving an answer. She let go of Arizona's hand and let her go in first. They sat down in the chairs, looking nervously at the chief.

"So, Dr. Torres.. I see you already met Dr. Robbins, whom you will be performing a complex supracondylar fracture repair with?" The chief said, making Callie smile. She now suddenly remembered that she asked for another peds consult because she hated the head of peds on SGMW. She didn't even check up on who she got to work with.

Callie smiled at the blonde and looked back at the chief. "Yea, guess I had the pleasure." She said, making Arizona blush. This didn't get unnoticed by the chief.

He decided to brush it off for a few minutes, as he watched Arizona lean over to put her hand on Callie's thigh, neither of the women even noticing it. It was just natural for them. "So, you have a plan yet?" He asked.

Callie smiled. "Well, we didn't discuss it yet, but I have a plan yes. Because of the minimal displacement, a closed reduction and pinning will be attempted. A pin will be placed across the five distal fragments, and then this large articular fragment will be fixed to the distal humerus via crossed K-wires." She said, making her girlfriend look impressed. She knew Callie was good, she had worked with her once. But that was just impressive. She stroked Callie's thigh twice with her thumb and smiled. She had one brilliant girlfriend.

The chief smiled at her, clearly impressed as well. "That sounds great, Torres. Now, if you don't mind, I have a question.." He asked and locked his eyes on where Arizona's hand was resting on Callie's thigh. They both looked down and Arizona quickly took her hand back, blushing furiously, making the chief smile a little. "Are you two involved in some kind? Or did you just meet today and happen to have chemistry?" He asked. It wouldn't surprise him if it was the latter. Callie was a saint and he had always liked to have her working under him. She was like family to the hospital.

"Umm.." Callie started. She looked at her girlfriend and then looked at the chief again. "I guess you could say we have chemistry, chief.. She's my girlfriend." She said and grinned at the words. She would never get tired of hearing that.

"That's great, Torres." He said, smiling approvingly at his head of ortho, making Callie smile and Arizona look confused at him. "Random I just happened to find the best peds surgeon to partner up with you then, huh?" He asked.

"Random, but thank God you did" Callie said, smiling at the chief.

They wrapped up the meeting and as they got to the hallway Arizona stopped Callie from walking. "How come you and the chief were so comfortable in there? It was weird. I have never had a chief like that!" She said, still confused.

Callie chuckled. "Honey.. I once used to live in the basement of this hospital.." She said, making Arizona gasp. "I know, I know.. I wasn't supposed to. But then one night he found me in the basement, dancing in my underwear.." She said, this time making Arizona smile. "Guess we just got comfortable with each other then. He's like family to all of us at this hospital." She said and smiled at her girlfriend.

Arizona smiled widely at her girlfriend. "Yea, you really do like dancing in your underwear" She smirked.

"Shut up" Callie said, slapping Arizona playfully. Arizona just smiled and went to hug her girlfriend, putting her arms around the brunette's waist. Callie put her arms around Arizona's neck. "God, I'm glad you're here. I didn't know how to get through all these weeks. And now there's four more weeks until I get to see you" She said, her voice cracking at the last part.

Arizona pulled back and put her hands on Callie's cheeks. "Listen to me, Calliope.. It's not the end of the world. Sure, it feels like it. But think about it. In four weeks we'll see each other in Miami, and then we're together for _six whole weeks._" Arizona said, making Callie smile. "There she is. My beautiful, smiling girlfriend." She said and took Callie by her hand. They made their way down to their patient and talked to him and his parents before they had to perform the surgery three hours later. A surgery that went successful.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Callie teased as she walked in the front door to her apartment where Arizona was. She walked in and couldn't find her anywhere. "Arizona?" She called out in the apartment.

"Bathroom!" Arizona yelled, making Callie smirk. She walked out to the bathroom and saw Arizona laying in her naked glory in the tub. She just stood there, looking at her beautiful girlfriend in awe.

"Beautiful" Callie muttered to herself, making Arizona snap her head over to look at her with a smile.

"Yes, you are" Arizona said. Callie just kept watching her. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to join me?" Arizona asked teasingly. Callie smiled with a nod and took off her clothes before sitting in front of Arizona, leaning back into the embrace. Arizona ran her hands up Callie's back and started massaging her, making Callie moan.

"God, I have missed that so much." Callie said, enjoying the feel of her lover massaging her back. Arizona kept massaging Callie's body until she ran her hands back down her back again. "I have missed bathing with you so much.." Callie said and leaned back against Arizona. Arizona smirked and started sucking Callie's neck as she brought her hands to Callie's breasts and grabbed them.

"I bet I know what else you missed" She husked, making Callie moan.

"Bedroom, now" Callie demanded and quickly got up and dried herself off before laying down on the bed, spread eagle and ready for Arizona. Arizona laughed and made her way to her girlfriend, laying down fully on top of her. She began kissing Callie passionately before moving down her body, kissing all the way down to a tight nipple. She took the nipple between her lips and nipped a little before moving up to capture Callie's lips again, all the while her hands ran all over the brunette's body. It was a kiss so passionate that it made Arizona lose all self control. She broke their kiss and moved down Callie's body. Callie spread her legs as far as they could go and Arizona wasted no time in taking Callie's clit hard between her lips. "Oh god!" She exclaimed when she felt Arizona's mouth against her clit. She hadn't felt this in two weeks and God had she missed it. She alternated between sucking or flicking the clit with her mouth, making Callie moan loudly. There was no way she could hold it in when her climax would hit her. She kept sucking and flicking her tongue until she realized that Callie was close. "Ohhh, yes." Callie said. "Please, Arizona.. I'm so close.." She whined and Arizona obliged, thrusting two fingers inside Callie, making Callie come hard immediately at the first thrust, her hips bucking out of control, Arizona unable to keep her face between Callie's legs because of the bucking, and had to just keep moving her fingers instead. "Fuuuck.." Callie said and slumped down on the bed, unable to move. Arizona thrust deeply into her again. "NO! FUCK!" Callie screamed.

"Yes" Arizona said sternly. She didn't get enough of Callie already. Seeing Callie come was the most beautiful and erotic thing she had ever seen.

She pushed a third finger inside Callie and curled her fingers, making Callie cry out in pleasure as she already came again. "ARIZONA!" She screamed and closed her eyes. She got a blackout from the intense orgasm. When she opened her eyes Arizona had moved to beside her, stroking her stomach as she kept kissing her face. She turned her face to Arizona and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

"Welcome back" Arizona smirked as they pulled away. "You were kind of out for a while" She said, chuckling.

Callie smiled at her girlfriend. "Can you blame me?" She said, making Arizona giggle. "God, I needed that" She said and closed her eyes again.

"I could tell" Arizona said, smiling. She moved to hug her girlfriend tightly, Callie reciprocating the hug. Their arms around each other as their legs were tangled. "I want to stay here forever. I want to just keep laying in your arms here and never go back to shitty Boston.." Arizona said, making Callie smile sadly.

"You love Boston, Arizona. Don't call it shitty. As much as I want you to stay here with me forever and lay in my arms, you have to leave tomorrow. Even if we are going to cry like babies again. But Arizona, don't talk bad about Boston. Because you love it here.." Callie said just before she drifted off to sleep.

Arizona didn't even notice Callie falling asleep so she just said, "But I love you more.." When she didn't get an answer she looked up and sadly found that Callie had fallen asleep. "Great" She muttered to herself,

_Maybe it's for the best.. I have a plan on how to tell her that I love her. I have to stick to that plan.. _Arizona thought to herself before deciding to let sleep take over her body.


	15. Written in the sand

**A/N: Miami and "I love you's" - you are very welcome! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I love to get all cheesy, so I loved writing this. **

* * *

Callie had been at the beach house for an hour. Arizona and her had decided to go there a day before their friends, to have a day to themselves. They had been apart for four weeks now, and they longed after each other. It was the longest they had been apart since they officially met. There was a buzz from the gate and Callie ran to the phone to pick it up. "Hey.." She said, smiling.

"Hey, beautiful" Arizona said nervously. She was finally going to tell Callie that she loved her. Tonight. "I'm right outside. Are you going to let me in?" She said and heard a buzz quickly. Arizona had rented a car, so she left her luggage in the car and ran to the open door where her girlfriend was standing with a huge smile on her beautiful, full lips. She squealed and jumped in Callie's arms and threw her legs around her waist as she buried her face into her girlfriends neck. "God, I have missed you so much.." She whispered and inhaled the scent of Callie.

"I have missed you too.. So much. I'm so glad you're finally here. And I can't wait to see what you have planned for tonight." She said and felt Arizona smile against her neck, which made her smile in return. "Now, give me a kiss." She said. Arizona pulled her head away from Callie's and leaned in to capture Callie's lips in a soft, sweet and gentle kiss, which left both women breathless. Tongues were teasing and hands wandered, but neither let the kiss heat up. Arizona pulled away and leaned her forehead against Callie's as Callie put her down. She wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and sighed dreamily. They parted and went to get Arizona's luggage and put it in their room. "So.. What should I wear tonight? Is it casual or?" She asked.

Arizona smiled. "It's going to be as cheesy as it gets, so dress up, baby" She said, winking at Callie. Callie smiled and wrapped her arms around Arizona, laying her chin on top of Arizona's head.

"I can't wait" She said and kissed the top of blonde curls.

* * *

Arizona had demanded Callie to stay in her room until she called for her and she also demanded that she couldn't go out on her balcony. She had to do this perfectly right. She had just showered and quickly went to the kitchen to get the dinner ready. Callie already knew that Arizona sucked at cooking, so she had called Aria and she had made some food for the two to eat. She put the food in the slightly heated oven to keep it warm and went outside to set the table she had set up for them. She put a claret-coloured tablecloth on the round table and placed a candle in the middle and set the table with plates, chilled wine, glasses and what else should be needed. She set candles all around the floor and threw some rose petals on the ground, making it look amazing. All she had to do, was to get ready and light the candles. She ran to Mark and Lexie's room and did her hair in big waves, knowing Callie loved that. She put on her red 'ASOS Maxi Dress with ruffle sleeve' as it was called on the internet. She bought it a week ago in the thought of wearing it right this night. It was made from a woven poly fabric and had a V-neckline with a wrap front. It had ruffled sleeves and was open cut to back. The skirt was fluid with gentle pleating with a split to it. She finished the look off with some mascara, eyeliner and a red lipstick. She looked in the mirror and nodded. She was ready to do this, and if she should say so herself, she looked amazing. She ran downstairs to light all the candles, serve the food and quickly ran upstairs to put on a pair of black heels. She knocked on Callie's door. "Calliope, are you ready?" She asked.

"Just a sec!" Callie yelled from inside and after a little moment, she opened the door and both women dropped their jaws.

Callie was wearing her marine blue 'Elise Ryan Maxi Dress with lace scallop back'. She had bought it a month ago, but hadn't used it before now. It was made from a woven poly fabric with a V-neckline with a scalloped edge. It had a thigh split to front and a plunge v-back. It showed off just the right amount of cleavage to tease without being inappropriate. Her hair was down in her natural curls and she had a clear lipgloss on, along with some simple makeup, though there was a small hint of eyeliner. On her feet she had black heels on. Arizona snapped her eyes up to Callie's and closed her mouth before opening it to talk. "You look beautiful, Calliope." She said in awe.

Callie smiled and said, "You look stunning as well, mi amor" And leaned in to peck Arizona's lips softly.

Arizona smiled at her girlfriend and took her hand. "Are you ready to go, milady?" She asked, receiving a snort from Callie.

"Oh sorry, forgot you were going to be cheesy" She teased, earning a playful slap from Arizona. They made their way downstairs, and when Callie took in the scene on her terrace, she gasped. "Oh my god, Arizona.." She said and could feel tears in her eyes before quickly blinking them away. "You did all this for me?" She asked and turned around to look at Arizona.

Arizona nodded. "I did. You deserve the best." She said and brought Callie's hand to her mouth, kissing it. They sat by the table and began eating. They sat talking for almost two hours, before Arizona realized she had to tell Callie what she had been thinking about since she left her in Boston. "So.. I have a surprise for you.." She said nervously.

"Ooh, a surprise? Where is it?" She said and looked around, making Arizona laugh.

"It's on the beach, honey. But as soon as we're down the stairs, you have to promise me to close your eyes." Arizona said, and Callie nodded. They took off their heels and made their way down the stairs hand in hand. "Okay, close your eyes." Arizona said. Callie closed her eyes and let Arizona lead her by the hand. "Okay, stay here, I will be back in a minute. I will still be here, but I just have to do something." Arizona said. Callie smiled and nodded and Arizona quickly lit the 12 candles she had brought to the beach and wrote something in the sand. She stood behind it and took a deep breath. "Okay, open your eyes now." She said. Callie opened her eyes and gasped. There Arizona was standing in between several candles and written in the sand was 'I you'.  
"I love you, Calliope" Arizona said sincerely.

Callie gasped again. "You do?" She asked unsure as she made her way over to her girlfriend.

Arizona nodded. "I have never said to anyone besides my family and Teddy that I loved them, so this is a _huge_ deal to me, Calliope. I have never been in love before, so I may be mistaking this, which I don't hope I am.. But I always want to be with you, and when I'm not, I'm thinking about being together because I need you; and without you, my life would feel incomplete. I trust you with my life and I would do anything for you. I want nothing more than for you to be really happy, no matter what it takes because your needs come before my own. You're the last thing I'm thinking about before I go to sleep, and you're the first thing I think of when I wake up. I'm practically giving you the power to destroy me, but I trust you not to. I don't know what it is about you. Maybe it's the way nothing else matters when we're talking, or how you make me smile more than anyone else has. It could be the way you say the right thing at exactly the right time. But whatever it is, I just want you to know that it means everything to me. When I'm with you, my heart races. When you touch me, I get butterflies in my stomach. When we kiss, it takes my breath away. I can't get the smile off my face and I feel like I've been touched by an angel. I look down on everybody else because I think that they can't possibly feel what I'm feeling when I'm with you. Is that what love is supposed to be like? Because if that's the case, then yes.. I love you more than anything. I can't help but loving you, and it scares me. I was with Joanne for a year and I never loved her. I have known you for over three months and been with you for over two, and I love you with all of my heart." She paused. "Sorry, I'm rambling.." When Arizona finished, she saw that Callie was crying uncontrollably and she got concerned. "Calliope, why are you crying?" Arizona asked sweetly. Callie looked up at Arizona and looked her in her eyes. "Happy tears.. I really enjoy spending time with you, even if we're just going to be sitting around and talking about nothing. There are a million things I love about you, like your nose or the way you smile, the way you look me in the eye, too. And I just get the greatest feeling when I make you laugh. I feel as if my company makes you happy, and that's what I wish for you. For you to be happy. And when I see you laugh at my clumsy ways, it just makes me want to spend the rest of my life with you so I can see a smile on your face. I _love _you. I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life - just like I had the day we met – and seeing you completely changes my mood. I can't get you out of my mind. I keep thinking of how much I love talking to you.. How beautiful you look when you smile and how much I love your laugh. I daydream about you on and off, replaying pieces of our conversations, laughing at funny things that you said or did.. I've memorized your face and the way that you look at me.. I catch myself smiling again at what I imagine.. I wonder what will happen the next time we are together all the time.. I know one thing for sure though. You are the best thing that ever happened to me in a long time. And I love you with all of my heart." Callie said, and just as she stopped to breathe, Arizona crashed their lips together in a slow, soft and loving kiss. As they pulled away they leaned their foreheads on each others. "God how much I love you, woman.."

"I love you too, Calliope.. So, so much." She said and hugged Callie tight. They stood like that until Arizona broke the silence again. "For so long, I've kept feelings inside and I was happy not knowing what it's like to let them out. I built my walls and they were unbreakable. I saw everyone around me get cheated on and deceived and I decided that I wasn't going to bother with love. It's been like that all my life and that was okay, it's what I wanted. But then you came, and at first I refused to give in. You forced it out of me, forced me to love you. And now my heavy heart is letting you take it all. I can't stop loving you now." She said clung on to her girlfriend for dear life.

"You don't_ ever _have to stop loving me." Callie said and kissed her girlfriends forehead.

After a moment, Arizona spoke up again. "Come on, let's go." She said with a wide smile.

Callie took Arizona's hand as she led them up to the beach house again. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to my girlfriend, whom I love more than anything." She said with a seductive expression, which never ceased to make Callie turned on.

"You're taking advantage of our time alone this evening, huh?" Callie teased.

"Are you complaining? Because I can go solo if tha-"

"No!" Callie all but yelled, making Arizona giggle. "I think we know how that went the last time. I'm not complaining and you're not going solo. You're going to make love to your amazing girlfriend" Callie said as they made their way to the stairs in the living room.

Arizona turned around and smiled at Callie in front of the stairs. "Yea, you're pretty amazing." She said and leaned in to place a teasing kiss on Callie's lips and ran upstairs, Callie hot in her heels. Callie reached her as soon as she was in the bedroom and grabbed her arm to turn the blonde towards her. Arizona turned around and saw Callie look at her with nothing but love and desire. She grabbed Callie's hand and walked to the foot of the bed, dragging Callie with her. Wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck, she pulled Callie in for a soft and slow kiss, but yet it was so passionate. Arizona moaned when their tongues met, and she was done for. She had to have Callie. She reached for the zipper on Callie's back and helped the brunette out of the dress. She looked at Callie standing clad in a black wing bra and black lace panties and was stunned by the sight. Without realizing it, Callie had helped Arizona out of her dress too, and was stunned by the sight of her girlfriend as well. Arizona was clad in a royal blue bra that matched her eyes perfectly and a matching thong. Callie was in a trance and Arizona walked to her and kissed her with all the love she could posses. She pulled away and looked Callie dead in the eye. "I want you so much.."

"Then take me.." Callie answered. Arizona smiled and turned them around to push the brunette down on the bed and crawled over her to straddle her. "God you're beautiful.." Callie said in awe, making Arizona blush. Callie had a plan of how to make love to her girlfriend, and she was going to set that plan in motion. She flipped them over so she was the one on top, surprising Arizona. "I love how I can make you blush." She said and kissed each cheek once. "You look adorable with your cheeks all red" She said, making Arizona blush even more.

"In ten years you'll still have the ability to do that, Calliope." Arizona said, making Callie smile.

"I love it when you smile with those dimples.. But I love it even more when I'm the reason behind your smile" Callie said again, and kissed each corner of the blonde's mouth as her lips curled into a dimpled smile. "I love your eyes. Even when you're telling me you're okay, I can tell when you're not. They are so.. Blue and.. perfect." She said and smiled at her girlfriend. "I love how you look at me when you think I'm not looking. It's like I'm finally all someone thinks about" She continued and smiled as Arizona nodded, telling her she was right. "I love how you walk when you know I'm watching you. Those hips are the sexiest hips I have ever seen.." Callie said and crawled down to kiss each hip a couple times, before crawling up again to be face to face with Arizona. "I love how peaceful you look when you sleep. It's like you're safe and I love that when you're having a nightmare, just the sound of my voice can calm you down." She said, and tucked a piece of hair behind Arizona's ear before placing her hand on the blonde's cheek. "When you laugh, it's like birds singing. I love your laugh and it lights the whole place up." She said and smiled. "I love your kisses. They make my knees go week every time, and I wished that we never had to stop kissing." She said and leaned down to place a passionate but soft and slow kiss on Arizona's lips, their tongues moulding together in a dance they already had perfected. She pulled away and started kissing down Arizona's neck. "I love how when I kiss you _here_" She said and placed a teasing kiss just behind Arizona's ear, making Arizona whimper. "You whimper beautifully." She finished off. "And when I kiss you _here_" She said, kissing Arizona's pulse point. "You moan" She said, and received a moan from the blonde. "But to make you cave in when I try to make you do something, all I have to do is suck riiiight here." She said, and sucked on Arizona's throat, making the blonde let out an animalistic sound, which in return made Callie smirk. "I know your body better than I know mine." She said and opened the blonde's bra. "I love how whenever I take off your bra, your nipples are ready for me. I actually think it's because you're horny all the time" She said, chuckling when Arizona smiled.

"Can you blame me? You're hot.." Arizona breathed out through ragged breaths, making Callie smile.

Callie removed Arizona's panties as well and Arizona grabbed the front of Callie's bra, making it fall off as well. "I love how you look at me when we're intimate. It's like you're this starving animal wanting its food. It makes my knees go weak." She said and placed a kiss on one of Arizona's nipples. "I love how when I touch you, _you _get weak." She said and cupped Arizona's mound, actually making the blonde go weak. Arizona wondered how the hell Callie knew more about her own body that she did herself. It was scary to realize, but also _so _hot. "I love how wet you get for me. I still can't get over how much turned on you are every time we're being intimate. I never had anyone want me this way and I love it every single time." She said and spread Arizona's legs and began to rub up and down the blonde's slit, making Arizona gasp. "I love how your body reacts to mine, and I love the animalistic moan you let out, when I touch you right _here._" She said and began circling her clit, and true enough, Arizona let out an animalistic moan. "I love it when you're fucking me, and you talk dirty to me. It's the hottest thing ever." She said, and started pressing harder against Arizona's clit, making her whimper. "I love how much pleasure you have on your face, when I enter you with my fingers" She said and plunged two strong fingers into Arizona's sex, making Arizona groan and her face scrunch up in pleasure.

"Please, Calliope.. I need you.." Arizona whimpered. This was hot, and she wanted to come so badly. She had been on edge for the four weeks, and she wanted Callie so bad.

"I love when you beg.. It makes me feel so wanted." She said, stilling her fingers inside the blonde, making Arizona groan in frustration. "But do you know what I love the most about us being intimate?" She asked Arizona, their lips only an inch apart.

"No?" Arizona whimpered.

"I love it when you come.." She whispered and crashed their lips together and started thrusting in and out of Arizona in a quick pace, making the blonde moan loudly.

"GOD! Fuck, yes!" Arizona screamed. "More, Callie.. I need more" She whimpered. Callie thrust a third finger into Arizona and started rubbing her clit with her thumb. "Ah, god, fuckkkk" Arizona said. She was so close.

"You like that, huh baby?" Callie said and leaned down to bite on Arizona's neck.

"Y-yes" Arizona moaned out. Callie curled her fingers, finding Arizona's g-spot, and Arizona was done for. "YES! CALLIOPEEEEEEEE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Callie helped Arizona come down from her high and laid down beside her, looking at her in awe.

Arizona looked at Callie. "But most importantly.." Callie continued. "I love _you_. More than anything." Callie said and leaned over to place a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

"I love you too, Calliope Iphigenia Torres. And as soon as I'm able to move fully, I will show you just how much." Arizona replied, making Callie chuckle. They snuggled close together, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Arizona awoke to kisses down her neck and groaned sleepily. "Good morning, beautiful" Callie mumbled against her neck. Arizona turned around in Callie's arms and threw her arms around her.

"Good morning, love" Arizona said and nuzzled close into Callie's neck. "God, I have missed waking up in your arms.."

"Me too, honey." Callie said and tightened her hold on her girlfriend. "I wish it would just be you and I for these six weeks" She said and pouted. Arizona rolled on top of her and smiled.

"That would be awesome, actually." She said and leaned down to capture Callie's lips in a soft kiss. When they pulled away she looked at the watch by the bed and saw that their friends could be there any minute. "Oh god, they're going to be here soon.." She groaned.

"We'll just stay in here. Henry knows the gate password. I just want to cuddle with my girlfriend." She said and smiled as Arizona rolled off her and cuddled into her. Callie wrapped the comforter around them and sighed happily. "You know I love you, right?" She asked the blonde.

Arizona smiled, beautiful and golden in the late morning light. "Not as much as I love you."

Callie giggled. "Oh, man. This is my dream come true: having an 'I love you more' debate. Here, I'll start. I love you more. Your turn."

Arizona started giggling uncontrollably and threw her pillow at Callie's face. "You're a dork" She said and leaned in to kiss Callie again. Just as their lips touched the door burst open and in walked Teddy.

"Hey ladies! Glad to see you're up and not touching each other." She said and winked at them, making Arizona roll her eyes. "Hey now, don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. I was sent up here to get you two downstairs because they all had a theory that you were naked, and your siblings would hate to see that. So chop chop. If you're not down there in five minutes, I'll come dress you myself!" She said and walked out of the room.

They tarted changing and walked downstairs hand in hand. "Hey" They said in unison as they found all their friends on the couches and loveseats in the living room.

They all said their 'hey's' and Teddy decided to speak up, having no filter as usual. "Oh thank God.. I thought I had to go up there again to make you two stop doing it like rabbits. You should try wearing clothes to bed" She said, making everybody laugh.

"Hey!" Arizona said in mock hurt. "You should try sleeping naked, it's actually much comfier." She said and winked at Callie. The brunette laughed and moved to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone, seeing as they had to fly down there in the early morning.

"Hey Zona, can I talk to you?" Teddy asked Arizona. Arizona nodded and they made their way out. "It went well yesterday,huh?" Teddy asked.

Arizona smiled, popping the dimples. "It went perfectly. She actually cried in happiness. Your plan was amazing but.. I made it a lot cheesier. But I guess you would have figured I would." She said, giggling.

"Surprise, surprise.." Teddy said, laughing. "So, how exactly did you do it?"

"Well" Arizona started. "I did as you told me to. I had Aria make a romantic dinner, because I can't cook at all. As you can see out here I put out that table over there" She continued, as Teddy looked to her side to see the table set up exactly like yesterday with rose petals and candles. "I lit up some candles and everything. She was in awe when she saw it. Then we ate and I told her I had a surprise for her at the beach." She said and received a confused look from Teddy. Teddy had told her to do the dinner and tell her there. "Wait for it." Arizona giggled. "We walked down to the beach and I told her to close her eyes. She did and I lit twelve candles and wrote 'I you' in the sand. I told her to open her eyes and she, again, was in awe. I told her I loved her and made this long speech. She started crying and made a long speech as well about how much she loved me. Then we kissed and stood at the beach in a long time before going upstairs and-"

"And that's where I'm going to stop you. I don't need to know what happened in that bedroom" Teddy said, making Arizona laugh. "It's super cheesy, Zona, but it's _so _you. And I'm happy for you. You deserve her." Teddy said, hugging her best friend. She pulled away again. "Now, Tim said he had to talk to you. I don't know about what, but I'll just send him out here." She said and made her way into the living room. A minute later Tim came out on the terrace.

"Hey sis." He said happily.

"Sis? Last time I checked, Callie was 'sis', wasn't she?" She smirked at him.

Tim laughed. "Sorry about that. And that was actually what I was going to talk to you about." He said nervously. "She loves you, you know. She told me in Boston."

"I know she does." Arizona said simply. Tim had no idea what happened yesterday and had no idea that his sister loved Callie as well.

"You know she loves you?" He asked confused.

"I do. She told me in her sleep in Boston." She said.

Tim looked at her confused again. "You're not freaking out?"

"Nope. Because I love her too. That's actually why I had to go here a day earlier. We had this romantic evening and I told her that I loved her." She said, smiling from ear to ear. Tim grinned and picked his sister up, spinning her around.

"I'm so happy for you Zona!" He said and put his giggling sister down. "You deserve her and she deserves you. I was actually afraid that you didn't love her."

"Why were you afraid?" Arizona said, smirking at him.

"Zona.. Callie is like another sister for me already. I really like her and I would love to have her in the family forever."

Arizona smiled goofily. "God, I would love that too." She said and started dreaming of forever with Callie. She snapped back to reality when she saw a hand snapping before her eyes. "What?"

Tim laughed. "You just pictured being with her forever, didn't you?" He asked, making her blush. "It's okay, Zona. You should. You're perfect for each other. I know she's the first one you love, and wouldn't it be amazing if your first love was going to be your last?" He asked.

Arizona smiled as she saw Callie over her brother's shoulder, making her way to the siblings. "It would be pretty amazing, yea.." She said dreamily. Callie reached Arizona and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked as they parted.

"Just how amazing you are and how much I love you" She said and leaned her forehead against Callie's.

Callie smiled. "I love you too, mi amor."

Tim walked away, letting the couple be alone. "I actually have to ask you something." Arizona said. Callie pulled away and looked at her girlfriend. "That night in Boston, when you said something to me in Spanish.. Do you remember what you said?" She asked.

"I remember it clearly. Soy bien consciente de que sólo hemos estado juntos durante un mes, pero tú eres el único para mí. Tú eres el amor de mi vida. Te amo con todo mi corazón, y espero que algún día puede corresponder." She said again, making the blonde smile like a goof.

"God, you're amazing.." She said dreamily. She shook her head. "But that was not my question.. What does it mean? I really want to know now." She said. Callie put both hands on the blonde's cheeks, as Arizona put her hands on Callie's hips.

"I said: I know that we have only been together for one month, but you're the only one for me. You're the love of my life. I love you with all my heart, and I hope that someday you can say it back." She said, making Arizona smile widely, popping her dimples.

"I'll say it back for the rest of my life, if you will have me." She said and hugged Callie close. "I love you so much." Callie pulled her head away from the hug but leaned in to capture Arizona's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. The kiss was so gentle and slow and full of emotion. Arizona parted her lips to welcome Callie's tongue, and they just stood there on the terrace, arms wrapped around each other and kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

Their friends had been watching them all the time from the living room in silence and Lexie let a tear escape. "They're so perfect for each other.." She sighed.

"Adorable" Aria said, laying her head on Tim's shoulder. Aria and Tim had become more like brother and sister after the week they were there the last time. They have had a great time together, and actually liked each others company without any feelings involved.

The friends kept watching Arizona and Callie as they parted and leaned their foreheads against each other, whispering something they couldn't hear as they looked each other in the eyes. "They actually don't even realize how perfect they are together.." Tim said. "Yes, they love each other but.. They have no idea."

Teddy laughed, making every one look at her, even Callie and Arizona. "When the hell did you get so mushy, Timmy?"

"Teddy!" Lexie whined. "You just ruined it.."

Arizona and Callie made their way over to their friends, Callie's arm over Arizona's shoulder, the blonde's arm across the latina's waist. "Were you watching us?" Callie said, using the Torres glare.

"Shit! Run. Run for your life. It's the Torres glare." Aria mumbled and every one ran over to lay on the couches, making Arizona giggle.

* * *

**A/N 2: I really loved Callie's comment to the "Not as much as I love you". When I thought of it, it actually made me laugh. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any ideas to what should happen on this vacation? I'm open to (almost) everything.**


	16. Bonfire on the beach

**A/N: So, I got the first 'bad' review. I guess it wasn't that bad, because the person liked my story, but had some things to say. To that guest, I'll have to say.. I _don't _change point of views in the middle of the story, because it's general point of view, if you haven't noticed.. And yes, I spelled 'scalped' wrong because I was on pain killers and obviously very tired. So yes, I'm human. I make mistakes. But otherwise, thank you for the words you wrote. :) **

**A/N 2: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but as a treat I will upload one more chapter as well as one on my other story!**

* * *

Callie came down from changing upstairs and grabbed her purse. "Hey, I'm going to the airport to pick Addie up. You guys need anything?" She asked as she looked at her friends.

"Tequila!" Henry yelled and smirked at Callie.

"Bonfire on the beach?" Callie asked knowingly.

Henry smiled. "You got it" He said and laughed.

Arizona looked on in amusement. She made her way over to Callie and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Drive safe" She said and leaned in to kiss Callie softly, Callie smiling against the blonde's lips.

She said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the airport. When she got there she got out of the car and leaned against it, as she waited for Addison, in her denim shorts and black tank top. Suddenly Addison walked out of the airport with a big grin as she took in the Miami weather. Much better than Seattle. "Callie!" She squealed and jumped up and down, Callie just laughing at her.

"Hey Addie" She said and hugged her best friend before taking her luggage and putting it in the car. "We just have to go get some tequila and then we're heading home." She said and they got in the car.

Addison smiled. "Bonfire on the beach?" She asked, making Callie laugh.

"Yes, bonfire on the beach"

* * *

They walked in the door to the beach house and all their friends looked their way, but Addison only had eyes on the blonde, muscular guy she never had the pleasure to meet. She just smiled goofily at him and he smiled back with the dimples similar to his sister's. He made his way over to her. "Tim Robbins, pleasure to meet you" He said, making Arizona roll her eyes behind him.

"Addison Montgomery" She said, flashing her million dollar smile before taking his offered hand. He grabbed her luggage and together they put them in a room.

Arizona made her way over to Callie. "Did that just happen? Whyyyy?" She whined and dropped her head on Callie's shoulder.

"It's the dimples honey. They are irresistible" She said and chuckled when Arizona leaned back again to smile at Callie with her dimples. "Yup, there they are. They are killer dimples. They are dangerous." She said and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. Arizona sighed when they pulled apart and put her arms around Callie's waist, hugging her tightly.

"Mmm, love your hugs" Arizona mumbled.

Callie chuckled and kissed the top of blonde curls. "Me too, honey. And I love you" She said and felt Arizona smile against her neck.

"I love you too" Arizona answered and pressed her lips to Callie's neck.

* * *

Henry and Mark walked in from the beach. "The bonfire is set up and lit. We just need to take some blankets with us and then we're ready." Said Henry, smiling widely. Teddy smiled at him and took her blanket and put her arm around Henry before they made their way to the beach.

Every second person grabbed a blanket and made their way to the beach where a bonfire was set up. They spread their blankets and sat down in pairs, Aria being the only one sitting alone. "Rude, dude" She whispered to Tim. "You find Addison and now you bail me. Rude" She said and realized she actually wasn't whispering because everyone looked at her. Awkward. She groaned and sat down by herself making everyone chuckle slightly at her.

Callie had just sat down on the blanket cross legged until Arizona sat down in front of her, looked her in the eyes as she spread the brunette's legs and sat down between her legs, her back against Callie's front. She sighed happily when Callie wrapped her arms around her waist and she leaned back into Callie, her own hands covering Callie's on her stomach. Callie leaned down to whisper in Arizona's ear. "I'm so happy we're finally here together. I have missed you so much when we were apart."

Arizona turned her head and connected her lips with Callie's in a lingering kiss. "I can't wait to spend the next six weeks with you. It's going to be amazing" She said and grinned up at her girlfriend.

"Umm" Henry started, trying to get everyone's attention. "So usually when we have a bonfire on the beach, we play drinking games. So, let's start with 'Never have I ever', a lot has happened since the last time." He said and smiled. Everyone agreed and filled their plastic cups with some tequila so they didn't have to fill a shot glass every time. "Okay I'll start. Never have I ever been cheated on." He said, to which Callie and Addison drank. Arizona looked up at Callie and gave her a look that said that she wanted to know about that later. Callie just nodded nervously and kissed the top of her head. The next was Lexie.

"Never have I ever had an orgasm" Lexie said, making more than just one raise their eyebrows. Usually Lexie said something like 'been in love', but now she was talking about sex. Everybody drank and Arizona smirked up at Callie.

"Never have I ever woken up to someones head between my legs" Mark said, to which Arizona and Callie blushed and quickly took a sip from their drinks, making everyone laugh.

"Seriously?" Teddy asked as she burst out laughing. They were full of surprises.

"Yea.." Arizona trailed off. "Never have I ever done it in an alley" she said, to which Mark and the blushing Lexie drank, making everyone laugh at her.

"Never have I ever had sex in my friends bed" Callie said, to which surprisingly only made Aria and Teddy drink.

"Never have I ever _made love_ to anyone." Aria said, making people look at her confused. "You know.. Memorizing each others body, found each spot that made the other weak." Teddy, Henry, Aria, Arizona and Callie drank. All Callie and Arizona could think about was the night before where they had made love to each other until early in the morning.

"Made love?" Addison asked shocked as she looked at Callie and Arizona. "Wait, what? You told her?!"

Callie smiled. "I told her." She said before leaning down to kiss blonde curls again. Addison smiled at the couple. They were perfect.

"Okay so.. Never have I ever had sex on the first date" Addison said, to which Callie and Arizona drank, making everyone chuckle at the pair. "Of course you have.." Addison said in between laughs.

When the laughter died down Tim spoke up. ""Never have I ever had sex in a pool" He said, to which only Mark and Lexie drank.

"I really hope we're not talking about my pool, guys.." Callie warned.

"No! No no no, I would never do that.." Lexie said, to which Callie let out a huge sigh of relief and everybody laughed at them.

"Never have I ever gone commando" Teddy said, to which all girls but Lexie drank. _Sweet, sweet Lexie.. _Callie thought to herself.

"Never have I ever had sex under the stars." Henry said as it was now his turn again, to which only Aria drank.

"Of course, you're a hopeless romantic" Henry said to which Callie laughed. He was so right.

"Never have I ever been in love" Lexie said and everyone rolled their eyes. Of course Lexie was asking that. Everyone drank. Arizona turned her head to face Callie and Callie leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, lingering kiss, Arizona smiling against Callie's lips. Everybody smiled at the couple.

"My turn!" Mark exclaimed. "Never have I ever had a sex dream while laying next to the person I was dreaming of." He said, to which Arizona looked up at Callie, smiling.

"Drink up, Calliope" She said, to which the brunette blushed and drank as the only one, making everyone laugh.

"I hate you." Callie mumbled.

"No you don't" Arizona said and kissed Callie's hand again as she got comfortable. After another hour they decided to play a new game. They didn't have any name for it. It was kind of an 'get to know each other' game. You were asked a question from someone and had to answer it. If you didn't want to answer it, you had to drink.

"Addison" Arizona said. "Lights on or lights off?"

"Well, it depends on who I'm with. I guess somewhere in the middle. Not too dark but not too bright." Addison said honestly. "Teddy. Have you ever had your parents ask you if you were a virgin?"

"Totally. Just when I started dating Henry half a year ago." She said, making everyone laugh. "Callie. Have you ever woken someone up because you were too loud in bed?" Arizona smirked up at her.

"Yes.. I have.." She sighed and playfully slapped Arizona on her arm, "I hate you" She said before kissing the top of blonde curls. "Tim. Have you ever wanted to be more than friends with someone right here?" Callie said, knowing he either would chicken out or tell. "And if you have, tell us."

Tim glared at Callie before looking at a smiling Addison. "Well.. It wouldn't hurt if I became more than friends with this one" He said, smiling to Addison before turning to the smiling group.

Arizona looked up at Callie and smiled. "They are great together" She whispered. Callie nodded and smiled at her girlfriend, hugging her close from behind.


	17. We're screwed

**A/N: And here is my second upload on this story! Hope you like it. It gets VERY M rated in this chapter.. Just a warning.**

* * *

Callie awoke in the morning to the feeling of fingers brushing along her cheek and smiled. "Good morning, pretty lady" Arizona whispered and leaned in to kiss Callie on the lips softly.

Callie opened her eyes and smiled when she saw blue eyes and dimples. "Mm, good morning baby" She said and moved closer to nuzzle her face into the crook of Arizona's neck, making the blonde smile. Callie felt so safe when Arizona held her. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt. She sighed happily and Arizona tightened her arms around her.

"What do you wanna do today?" Arizona asked and pulled away so she could look at Callie, but she still had her arm around her.

"Want to go down to the pool? And maybe the beach later?" Callie said and smiled.

"Do I want to see your smoking body in a bikini? Hmm.." She said and looked up as if to think about it. "Definitely" She said and leaned in to capture Callie's lips in a lingering kiss, Callie smiling against her lips. When she pulled away, Callie pouted but she quickly but a smirk on her lips again and rolled on top of Arizona. "Oh, someone's in the mood" Arizona said amused.

Callie lifted an eyebrow and leaned down to lick a path along Arizona's neck and when she leaned back again she saw that Arizona's eyes had darkened. "And you are telling me that you're not?" She said amused.

"Oh I totally are" She said and rolled them over just as the doors opened and Addison walked in, making Arizona groan and lean her forehead on Callie's shoulder.

"You should really learn to knock.." Callie said, pouting. "What if we had been in the bathroom, naked?"

"Then I would run out of there traumatized." Addison said, chuckling. She sat down on the bed where Arizona still laid on top of Callie, hoping that Addison would get out of there soon. "What are we up to today?" She asked.

"Well, we were about to do something.. _Alone_.. Before you came in and then we're going down to the pool and maybe the beach later." Arizona said annoyed, making Callie smile.

"Alright, alright! I'll let you finish. See you downstairs. Lexie is making breakfast, so hurry up." Addison said and got out of there.

"Want to get a shower?" Callie said, smirking up at Arizona.

"As if you had to ask" Arizona said before practically running to the shower, Callie hot in her heels.

* * *

Callie was laying by the pool, talking with Tim, but she couldn't concentrate. In a minute Arizona would be down in that gorgeous, revealing, blue bikini, and that seemed to be all she could think about right this moment. Arizona was _hot. _Like ridiculously hot. Just as she thought about that, Callie saw Arizona come walking out from the living room in that exact bikini, smirking at Callie. Suddenly Tim hit her on the shoulder. "Ow, what?!" She snapped at him.

"Jeez, Cal.. Relax. You aren't even listening to what I have to say. I'm your new bro, girl. You have to convince me that you're all I ever wanted for my little sis." He said, lifting an eyebrow at the latina.

"I thought my chicken picatta and my speech did that to you in Boston?" She smirked at him. He was ready to take Callie from his sister the moment he tasted the food.

"Touché.." He said, smiling. Just as he said that, he saw his sister appear behind Callie with her jaw on the ground.

Callie had chosen to bring two different bikinis, and today she decided to wear a deep red, very revealing bikini, and the blonde was _very _happy she chose to wear that one. Arizona walked over to Callie while Callie was still talking with Tim. She went to straddle Callie's lap which startled the other woman, but Callie quickly put a smile on her face when she looked at Arizona. "Why haven't I seen this bikini yet?" Arizona asked as she ran her finger along the neck line of Callie's bikini top, turning the latina on even more.

"I saved it for a special occasion." Callie smirked. She knew the blonde would love this bikini, and that's exactly why she brought it with her to Miami. The blonde moved even closer to Callie's body, until she was laying on top of the brunette on the lounger while still straddling her. There was so much skin on skin contact, and as Arizona leaned in to kiss Callie passionately, the brunette couldn't help but wrap her arms around the blonde and pushing her hands inside Arizona's bikini bottoms to grab the delicate ass that was hidden behind it.

"DUDE! That's my sister, stop!" Tim whined, making Callie laugh out loud and Arizona groan,

"Did you just call my girlfriend 'dude', Timmy?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Yea he did" Callie answered. "He's my bro, you know" Callie winked at her.

"Yea. We're mates" Tim said proudly."Now, get your hands off of my sisters bare ass. You can do that stuff later tonight. But don't tell the Colonel I said that." He laughed.

"Boo" Arizona pouted as Callie pushed the blonde off of her. She wanted to make out and get handsy with Callie all day. She was like drugs. She was addictive. Deciding she needed to get her libido in control, she had a new plan. "I'm going swimming. I need the cold water" She said, smirking at Callie, who just laughed at her.

"Well, I'm going to change." Callie said, but as soon as she was out of the lounger, she was pulled into the water by her giggling girlfriend. "Fuck! Oh no you didn't" Callie warned as she started to swim in the direction of her girlfriend. Arizona squealed and swam away from Callie, but Callie was faster and got to the blonde and pulled her up against the pool wall and started tickling her while the blonde was squealing loudly.

At the poolside, Teddy had joined Tim as they both sat and stared at the couple in awe. "They're kind of perfect together, don't you think Timmy?" Teddy asked happily.

"They totally are. It makes me so happy to see Zona this happy. I have missed that smile so much. Joanne was not for Arizona, even Arizona knew that when they were together. Her whole face lights up when we talk about Callie or when she sees her. It wasn't like that with Joanne."

"Sure thing, bro" Teddy asked and sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're back for a long time. I finally have someone to tease Zona with again." She chuckled and he burst out laughing.

"I'm with you, sissy." He said and they continued to stare at the couple in awe.

"Callie!" Arizona screamed in laughter. "Let go! I'm sorry!"

"What's in it for me?" Callie asked as she stopped poking her girlfriend in the ribs and instead just tickled her sides with her fingers.

Arizona leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Hot, hot tub sex tonight."

As soon as the words were out of the blonde's mouth, Callie stopped tickling her. "Deal" She said sternly and got out of the pool to go change.

She made her way up the stairs to the master bedroom, and Callie walked into the big walk-in closet where almost all of her summer clothes were. She had some clothes in her beach house that always stayed, because she had so many clothes, and it wasn't summer at all in Seattle, so why bring the summer clothes? She came out in short denim shorts and the same shirt she wore at Arizona and hers first date, only it was marine blue. She had put her black bikini top under. Not even a minute later Arizona walked in the room. "Hey" She said, popping the dimples. She took a closer look at what Callie was wearing, and suddenly her breath hitched. "Umm.. That top.. Is that...?" She said and sat on the bed in front of Callie, making Callie laugh at her.

"The same as the red one from our first date? Yes" Callie answered. "Sorry, I forgot you were like a hungry animal when I have this top on.. Didn't think of that when I put it on.." Callie laughed. She looked at Arizona and saw her normally light blue eyes was a dark shade of blue and she gulped loudly. Arizona smirked and suddenly Callie was thrown on the bed as Arizona started kissing her passionately.

Outside, fifteen minutes later a loud scream was heard. "AH, ARIZONAAA" Came Callie's voice.

"Oh my god.. I just heard someone moaning my sisters name.." Tim said and covered his ears, making everybody laugh at him.

Up in the master bedroom Callie had just come completely undone as she was laying spread eagle on the bed with three of the blonde's fingers buried deep between her walls. "Oh my god, that was good" Callie sighed and slumped her body down onto the bed. "Give me a minute and I'll return the favor.." After a while Callie leaned in to kiss the blonde again and decided that that minute was definitely over, and placed a leg on either side of Arizona and hovered over her while kissing her. She moved down to a bikini clad breast and sucked on it for a moment before moving down Arizona's body. Callie began to lick around the blonde's belly button and Arizona rested on her elbows to watch. She licked a path from Arizona's belly button up to her cleavage and then started sucking all around the blonde's abdomen and traveled down to her thigh. She spread her legs and started kissing down Arizona's right thigh all the way down to her sex. She rubbed at path from the apex of her thigh, over her sex and all the way over her abdomen to grab a breast roughly. "Turn around" she whispered. Arizona turned around in a doggy position and Callie smirked at her and pushed her down on her stomach. She started placing kisses all over her back and rubbed her hands up and down her sides before taking the string from the bikini top in her mouth and pulling the string to open it. She placed wet open mouthed kisses on the blonde's back and moved her hands around her body to massage her now free breasts, to which Arizona moaned. After a while Callie sat back on her heels and pulled Arizona's bikini bottoms down her legs and started running her hands up and down the blonde's ass and back, enjoying the view. She was very much an ass woman. She leaned down to kiss Arizona's ass a few times before massaging it with her strong hands, making Arizona moan again. Callie grabbed the blonde and made her turn around again, straddled her and pushed her upper body down to collide with Arizona's. She started kissing Arizona passionately, both moaning when their tongues met. Callie pulled away and grinned down at her girlfriend as she sat back up again and started massaging her breasts. Callie crawled down Arizona's body and started sucking a nipple into her mouth and flicking it with her tongue, making the blonde moan louder. She sat up again and placed her core right over Arizona's and began to grind down on her slowly.

"Oh god" Arizona moaned, as their clits brushed together for the first time. This was very intense and very slow sex, and she loved every minute of it. Callie continued to grind down on her girlfriend, until the moans got louder. She didn't want to finish this way. She jumped off Arizona and made her way down her body until her head was between the blonde's legs. The brunette started sucking and placing kisses on Arizona's clit, making her moan again. "Ohhh, fuck" Arizona whispered. Every time Arizona was about to moan, Callie did something with her tongue on the blonde's clit, that made her breath hitch, making it impossible to say anything. All she did was gasp. Callie looked up to see that Arizona was laying on her back with her eyes closed and her hands on her own breasts, massaging them. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, and it only made her want the blonde to come even more. She got more eager and the blonde gasped loudly a couple of times as she arched her back. "ohhhh" The blonde whimpered loudly. This was simply the most amazing sex she had ever had. She didn't want this to end, and she held back so hard. "Uh! Oh!" Arizona moaned. She moaned like that every time Callie did something to her clit, she couldn't hold the moans in anymore. "Oh! Mmm" she moaned loudly. Callie started to flick her clit as quick as she could, making the blonde roll her hips against her face in pleasure and moaning loudly. Callie stopped sucking at her clit and looked up at Arizona who in return opened her eyes to look at Callie. The brunette smirked and put two fingers in her mouth and sucking on them before running them up and down Arizona's slit and then plunging them inside the blonde. "Oh god, Calliope! Yes!" Arizona said, happy about finally getting filled. Callie started a slow pace as she looked at the blonde, but as soon as she started licking and sucking at Arizona's clit, she began thrusting her fingers in and out of her girlfriend as quickly as she could. "OHH" Arizona yelled. Callie kept thrusting and sucking for some minutes, Arizona moaning louder each thrust, until she finally came undone, screaming out in pleasure. "YEEES! CALLIEEEEE!" She screamed as loud as she could and started shaking uncontrollably as she kept screaming out it ecstasy. As she was trying to come down from her climax, Callie pulled out of her and moved down to lap the juices up. As she was done, she moved up Arizona's body, while the blonde was panting violently. When Arizona opened her eyes, Callie was staring lovingly down at her and she leaned up to kiss Callie slowly but passionately. When their tongues met, Arizona moaned at the taste of herself. They eased out of the kiss and Callie laid down next to the blonde and cuddled into her side and threw the covers over both of them.

"That was intense.." She sighed out and put her head on her still panting girlfriend's shoulder.

Arizona was finally able to speak after five minutes. "That was freaking amazing, Callie. God.. That was the best sex I have ever had in my whole life. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you" She said and hugged Callie close.

Callie laughed at her, "It was all my pleasure, honey. And I love you too" She said and kissed her softly on the lips. "Now, let's get dressed, I have to make dinner, and you're going to help me."

Arizona tried to get up, but groaned because she was so sore already. "I can't" She said and slumped back on the bed. "I think you broke my vagina.."

Callie raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Are you complaining?"

"No way, it was all worth it." The blonde grinned and Callie finally helped her stand up to get in some clothes. When she was done, she looked over at Callie, who put the same top on again. "You're just trying to kill me today, aren't you?" she groaned.

"I thought you liked this top?" Callie smirked at her.

"That's the problem. I freaking _love_ this top. You look hot in it, but I can't control myself.." She said. Callie laughed at her and made her way out of the room and when Arizona could see the sexy, tanned back, she had to groan again. She just had the most earth shattering orgasm, but when Callie looked like that, you can't help but getting horny in an instant.

She made her way downstairs to help Callie with the dinner and again they put Natasha Bedingfield music on. It kind of just became their thing. They both loved her, so why not? They both sang along to "Touch" when Teddy came in the living room "You two!" She said sternly to the couple in the kitchen.

"Fuck, they all heard us" Callie whispered.

"What's up, Teds?" Arizona asked innocently.

Teddy came up to the couple and sat on a bar stool by the counter. "What's for dinner?" Teddy asked, smiling widely, making both women look at her confused. "What?"

"Umm.. Lasagna and salad" Callie said.

"Yum! See you at dinner then. I'm taking a shower" Teddy said and began to walk up the stairs.

When she was gone from their sight Arizona let out a breath. "God that was close.."

"Oh and Cal?" Teddy yelled from the bridge as she looked down at the couple. When Callie and Arizona looked up at her she smirked. "Yes, they all heard you" She said, making Callie pale and Arizona drop her jaw. "Yea, you're that loud" Teddy teased and walked into her room.

"Fuck" Arizona said, dropping her head in her hands. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from either Tim or Teddy.."

"Same here with Mark and Henry. Oh shit, and Addison! We're screwed." Callie said, shaking her head.

"But it was so worth it" Arizona said and grinned up at her girlfriend.

"Agreed" Callie said as the iPod changed the song to "No Mozart".

"Ooh, I love this song!" Arizona squealed as she chopped the vegetables while moving her hips and singing along.

Callie grinned at her. "You're so cute." She said and kissed the blonde on the cheek as she cooked the lasagna sauce.


	18. The yacht

**A/N: New update, yay! I have written a lot these last couple of days, and I can't wait to show you all the chapters. The next chapters need some editing, so I'm not showing you them yet. But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. In a week I'm going on vacation for a week, so I won't be able to update in that time. Boo. But I'll try to update as often as I can until then. **

**A/N 2: Can I just say how awesome you all are? Really, you guys make me smile with your sweet words every time. One of my next four chapters will blow you away. I'm sure! **

* * *

"Hey babe, are you ready do go?" Callie asked her girlfriend as she came into the bedroom. They had been in Miami for a week and had decided to borrow Carlos' yacht for a few days. Callie had always loved sailing and as it was summer, the weather was going to be amazing out there.

Arizona walked out of the closet with a big and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. "Yup, I just finished"

"Great, let's go then. Everyone is downstairs packing the cars." Callie said and kissed Arizona on the cheek as she took her bag and made her way downstairs, the blonde hot in her heels.

They went outside to put their bags in Arizona rental car as the boys, Addison and Aria drove out of the driveway to go to Callie's parent's place to get the yacht ready. Shortly after Callie, Arizona, Lexie and Teddy drove off as well. Not even five minutes later, Callie stopped the car by a gate and typed a code in the box and soon they were in front of the Torres residence, making Arizona gasp. "Your parents live here?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

Callie blushed. "Umm.. Yea.. But they're not home right now but we got to borrow their yacht, so come on, let's go around the back to the beauty!" She said changing the subject lightly. She didn't like to talk about the family money. They made their way to the back and walked for another mile, turning around a corner where a huge yacht floated in the water, a captain by the entry smiling at them. Arizona looked at Callie, shocked, but the brunette decided to brush it off and greeted the captain. "Hola Alejandro. ¿Cómo lo tienes?" She said, now making Arizona smile goofily. _Works every time.._ Callie thought to herself.

"Hola Callie. Va bien. ¿Y tú?" He said politely.

Callie glanced at her girlfriend and saw that she was smiling goofily still. "Estoy bien, gracias. Esto es Arizona, mi novia." She said and grinned at her now confused girlfriend.

"Hey, I heard my name! What were you saying about me?" She pouted, making both Callie and Alejandro laugh.

"Don't worry honey. I was just telling him who you were." Callie said and kissed Arizona's forehead.

"Oh.. okay" Arizona said happily. "Do you want to go inside now? I really want to see the yacht." She said, jumping up and down in excitement, making Callie chuckle.

"Sure. Se you, Alejandro." Callie said, smiling.

"Have a nice trip, ladies" He said, making both girls smile as they walked in.

"Calliope, this yacht is huge!" Arizona said in disbelief.

"Yea I know. Anyone want a tour before we head off?" Callie asked as she put an arm around her girlfriend. As only Mark, Addison and Aria had been there before, everyone decided to say yes to a tour. "Okay, let's go down first" Callie said, smiling. She loved her fathers yacht, even though it was a bit too much. They walked down a flight of stairs and stood in a long but not exactly wide hallway. Okay, so down here we have space for fourteen to sleep. All rooms have separate bathrooms. There's only two rooms down here with queen sized beds, two rooms are with a twin sized bed and a single bed and the rest of the rooms are single beds. 3 of you will be staying down here, so it's your choice to discuss who it's going to be. Let's have a look!" She said and they made their way around the rooms. It was hard to believe that this actually was the 'not so good' rooms, but they actually were. They walked near the end off the hall where Callie stopped. "And as you can see we also have a kind of lounge room in the middle of everything, but as we have so many of them, we don't actually use this one." They made their way back to the stairs again and went up on the first deck. "This is our first deck lounging place." Callie said and gestured to an outside lounging place where there were kind of a square formed of white corner sofas and four tables. They walked inside where there were a huge foyer and they just kept on walking because the only thing in there were stairs. They walked into yet another lounge room. "This is our first deck lounge room." Callie said. There were two long couches placed across from each other with a coffee table in the middle. On the right side when you came in there were a long love seat and on the other side there were two single love seats. They then walked into a dining room. "This is our inside dining room with place for twelve. We only use it when it's cold. But face it. Miami is never cold" Callie says, chuckling. They keep on walking and walks into a huge kitchen. "This is the kitchen as you can see. Usually when we have all our family with us, we have my mothers chef along with us. But the next few days we are going to handle that ourselves." She said and everybody stood in awe, looking at the huge kitchen.

They walk out into a huge hallway and as they walk into a bedroom with a rather large queen sized bed, Teddy yells, "DIPS!" And runs to the bed, making everybody laugh.

"And this is our first deck bedroom. The only one on the first deck" Callie says, making Teddy smirk. "And I guess Teddy and Henry are going to stay here" She says with a chuckle. "And your bathroom has a tub, just saying" She says, winking at Teddy. They walk to the stairs they came up with, even though there were four other stairs, but they decided to start from one end on each level, so it was the easiest way to not make them forget were they were when they started to make their way around by themselves. They walked up the flight of stairs, coming up to an outside dining area. "This is where we usually eat our food because of the view. There are also place for twelve by this table, but the small lounging area in the corners make place for even more. It's one of our favorite places to just relax." She said, smiling widely. So many memories on this boat. They walked inside to a huge lounge room. "This is our main lounge room, as it is the biggest." Callie said and everybody looked around in awe at the two corner sofas in the middle of the room and the two double sofas across from them. The friends could easily fit and they could easily invite two friends each and there would still be plenty of space. In the one corner there was a bar filled with booze.

They walked into a hallway and as they made their way to their left down a hall Addison spoke up. "As I have been here before, I was going to say dips for the next room for Tim and I.. But knowing Arizona and Callie's bedroom is only two or three thin walls away, I don't know if I want to put him through that.." Addison said, making everybody laugh.

"And as you haven't been here in three years, I have to tell you we got new walls.. Thicker walls." Callie says, smirking.

Tim decides to speak up. "Well then I guess we're going to stay here then. I want a view!" He says, making Addison chuckle.

They walk back to another hall and at the end of the hall, Callie stops before the room. "Okay, so before any of you say dips, I'll just let you know that this is _our_ room" Callie said, putting her arm around her girlfriend. "You ready babe?" She asks and receives a nod. When she opens the door everyone gasps except for the ones that had been there before. It was a square room but at the end it was round with windows all the way around, making a beautiful view. Along the round wall there were a lounging bench, all around except for in the middle where there were a flat screen. In the middle of the room there was a huge king sized bed and on the one side of the room there were a laptop. If they walked around they would come to a door, leading out to a huge bathroom as well with a hot tub and a shower.

"Calliope, this is amazing!" Arizona said excitedly. "It's so beautiful in here." She said in awe, making Callie beam. They made their way back to the stairs and walked up the last flight of stair coming up to the third level deck. There were five loungers with towels on and in the middle of it all were a huge hot tub, looking like a waterfall because of the one glass wall on it. They walked around and there was yet another lounging area. "And this is our upper level deck where all the relaxing and sun kissing is happening." She says, smiling. "And that was the end of the tour" She said, smiling.

"You know.." Aria says, getting everybody's attention. "I think it's unfair I'm saying on the lower level when I partly own this yacht as well as you Cal, when you get the freaking master bedroom.." She says, making everyone laugh.

"Do you have anyone to share a king sized bed with?" Callie asks, grinning. Aria just glares at her and walks away.

"I'm getting Alejandro to head off. See ya bitches" She says and then she's gone, making everyone chuckle again as they make their way to the outside dining area room instead.

It was the evening and everybody was sitting in the huge lounge room. Henry was sitting in the one side of one of the double couches, Teddy cuddling into his side, Aria by their side. In the corner sofa, Mark was sitting on the one side with Teddy sitting beside him with his arm around her. All the way on the other side og the couch, Addison and Tim were cuddled up against each other, smiling. In the corner of the huge corner sofa, Callie was sitting with Arizona's head in her lap as she ran her fingers through blonde curls. Everyone had a slight buzz while drinking sangrias and tequila and just enjoying each other's company. "Hey Addie" Mark exclaimed. Addie looked at him. "Truth or dare?" He asked, smirking.

She smiles at him. "I don't even know if I want to answer that, but.. truth"

"When the hell are you and soldier boy getting official?" He asked, smirking. Over the last week, Addison and Tim had gotten really close and were practically an item.

Addison gasped, "I met him a week ago, Mark!" She said, laughing.

"So? Blondie and Callie met two days before they got official" He said, shrugging.

"But they were kind of dating. On the internet. They knew each other" She said.

"Touché. But just answer the question."

"I guess.. I don't really know? I like what we have right now and I want to get to know him. We're in Miami for another five weeks, so let's see." She says and Tim smiles before leaning down to kiss the top of her head, making Arizona and Callie smile widely. "Arizona" Addison said. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Arizona says without really thinking about it.

"If you could choose any place in the whole world to live besides Boston, where would it be?" Addison asked.

Arizona shifted her head to look up at Callie and smiled. "I would definitely choose Seattle." She said and popped the dimples when Callie smiled widely before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. After an hour everyone got tipsy because of some dirty dares. Everyone was laughing all the time and Arizona had moved to sit cuddled up against Callie instead. "Calliopeee" Arizona slurred. "Truth or dare?" She said and looked to her side smirking.

Callie bites her bottom lip. "Dare" She whispered.

"I dare you to make out with me." Arizona said huskily and winked at Callie. Callie smiled and pulled Arizona up until she was straddling her and leaned in to kiss Arizona, thrusting her tongue into her mouth immediately, both women moaning loudly. Everybody, even the girls, sat staring at the couple as they kept kissing, wondering how they had so much oxygen in their lungs. After five minutes they pulled away, lips bruised and libido's in overdrive.

"Damn" Teddy said. "That was some intense making out" She said, making everybody laugh but Arizona and Callie didn't hear them. They only looked into each other's hungry eyes and suddenly Arizona stood up and pulled Callie up and they moved to the bedroom. "Oh my God! Stop humping all the damn time!" Teddy yelled and the women just giggled as they ran to their bedroom desperately.


	19. Campfire

**A/N: Okay, before you start reading.. YES, a Camp Rock song is included in this chapter. I couldn't help myself. I'm not a huge fan of Camp Rock, but I thought the song fitted for a campfire. Don't judge. I'm thinking about updating again later, but we'll see. **

**A/N 2: So I have been busy writing on a new fic this last week and I'm now on 53 pages in my document.. I always just start writing to see if I like the story, and I really like this one. So if you're lucky, I will upload it before I'm going on vacation this sunday!**

* * *

It was the second week in Miami and everyone was sitting around a bonfire on the beach again. It had been something they had done quite some times and they all enjoyed it. They were sitting in a circle around the bonfire as Henry came out from the house. "Look what I found in the room above the garage, Cal. I _knew _you still had this!" He said, holding a guitar and smiling widely.

Callie laughed, "You just went inside to get that?"

"Um, yea?" He said, looking at her like she had grown an extra head. "We have to do campfire songs!" He said excitedly and sat down between Teddy and Aria across from Arizona and Callie.

Callie smiled. "Okay, sure. Which one first?"

"How about 'This is our song'? It's actually a campfire song." He said, still smiling like a fool, making Callie chuckle.

"Sure." She said and everyone agreed.

"Callie, you sing the best, so you have the high notes" He said, winking at Callie.

Arizona snapped her head to her girlfriend. "You sing? How come I didn't know that?" She asked amazed.

"Because I'm not _that_ good." She said, to which Aria, Henry, Mark, Lexie and Addison scoffed.

"Shut up Cal.. You are amazing" Addison said, making Callie blush.

"Well, I'm just going to start then" Henry said and began playing on the guitar and started singing alone.

_So let's sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
_

Callie joined in and Arizona gasped at her voice.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
This is our song  
_

Everyone started clapping as Henry continued, Callie jumping in sometimes, harmonize

_Come grab your guitar  
Sit by the fire  
'Cause we all need a song  
When we're weary and tired  
We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud  
_

Henry and Callie gestured for everyone to sing along and they did as the chorus came, Callie singing in a higher pitch than everyone else.

_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song_

Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya,(hey ya)  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya(hey ya)

Callie sang louder, her voice going stronger and Arizona just sat looking at her in awe. She was amazing.

_And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya  
Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya (hey ya)_

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer  
(Our summer)

This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our summer

As the next part came, Callie sang stronger than everyone in between the lines, making her voice work through the others and she felt Arizona looking at her. She looked to her side and smiled as she sang.

_This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song  
(This is our song)  
This is our song_

_(This is our song)_

_This is our song  
_

Everyone cheered as the song stopped and Arizona scooted closer to Callie and cuddled against her side as the brunette put her arm around her shoulders. She leaned into her ear and said, "God, you're amazing.." and sighed dreamily as she leaned up to kiss Callie's cheek tenderly, making the latina smile widely as she squeezed Arizona closer to her.

"So Arizona, was she amazing or what?" Henry asked, breaking their moment.

Arizona lifted her head from Callie's shoulder and popped the dimples. "Nothing compares to her" She said dreamily and smiled as Callie kissed her temple before leaning her head back down on her shoulder.

"Zona, your turn" Tim said, smiling brightly. Arizona's head snapped up to look at her brother.

"Oh no no no. I can't sing" She said, making Teddy spit her drink out.

"What?! You _can _sing Zona. You're really good!" She said with wide eyes. Callie looked at Arizona.

"You can sing too?"

"No" Arizona said shortly.

Tim pouted, "Come on Zona.. You know how happy Teds and I get whenever you sing. Please just do it. You won't die."

Arizona looked at her brother and best friend who both sat with pouty eyes and bottom lips. She sighed and gave up. "Fine.. You decide which one" She said and groaned. She really didn't think she could sing. She _loved _to sing. She had been singing since she was little but she didn't believe in herself and that was the problem.

Tim cheered. "Henry, do you know 'Nothing Compares' by Pixie Lott?'" He asked, smiling.

"No, but if one of you do, just take the guitar" He said. Tim took the guitar and handed it to Arizona, knowing that if she had something to do with her hands while singing, she wasn't so nervous.

"Okay, before I start playing just know that.. one: I hate my brother and my so called best friend. Two: I'm not that good.." She said and sighed before starting to play and sing, Callie smiling widely as she heard the voice of an angel.

_Walking down Brick Lane, feeling blue.  
__Winds blowing lightly and I picture you.  
__Sweet Sunday morning, nothing to do.  
__Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you._

She looked over at Callie as she kept singing.

_Open my window, sing me a song.  
__Baby can't you see that this is where I belong?  
__With your hand in my hand, still feel that love.  
__Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was._

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
__Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
__Everytime I let it go baby it's true,  
__Nothing compares to you.  
__Nothing compares to you._

Callie beamed at her girlfriend and Arizona smiled back and started looking around at the others.

_Sweet Sunday morning, all by myself.  
__I'd rather be alone than with anyone else.  
__Watch my mascara dripping down.  
__Baby how did we end up like this? Where are you now?  
_

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
__Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
__Everytime I let it go, baby it's true,  
__Nothing compares to you.  
__Nothing compares to you._

_I'm running fast, fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
__I can not bear, I can not live, if we can't be, we can't be us again.  
__I cry at night, cry at night, I cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say.  
__Sweet Sundays, sweet Sundays._

_C_allie couldn't believe that Arizona could sing this beautiful. She was amazing and she didn't think that herself.

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
__Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
__Everytime I let it go, baby it's true,  
__Nothing compares to you.  
__Nothing compares to you._

The notes faded out and everyone started cheering loudly and when Arizona looked to her left she saw that Callie had tears in her eyes, making her smile widely. "Thank you" She said and blushed.

She gave Henry the guitar back and Callie opened her arms immediately and Arizona scooted closer to her again and cuddled into her side, but not before Callie pressed a lingering kiss against her lips. "You are amazing.. And you sing just as good as you look" She said and winked when they pulled away, making Arizona giggle as she cuddled impossibly closer to her girlfriend's body. Callie leaned down to Arizona's ear and whispered, "I love you, mi amor"

Arizona smiled. "I love you too baby" She whispered back and leaned in to press her lips again Callie's neck. "So, so much" She said and sighed dreamily.

"You're a lucky one, Cal" Addison said, smiling at her best friend.

Callie smiled widely. "I know I am." She said and looked down to see her girlfriend looking up at her.

Arizona pulled away from Callie to look into her eyes. "If anyone here is lucky, it's me" She said and leaned in to capture Callie's lips in a breathtaking kiss, making everyone around the bonfire either roll their eyes or beam at them. They were cute, but it was getting sickening. As Callie's tongue came out to run across Arizona's bottom lip, Arizona sat up straight and moved to straddle Callie's lap. It wasn't that the kiss was heated, but it was filled with all the love they had for each other. So full of emotion. Arizona pulled away after some time and leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's. Henry started playing a song and Arizona whispered so only they could hear. "I can't even begin to explain how much I love you.. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me" She said with closed eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of just being with Callie.

Callie sighed dreamily. "I'm going to marry you some day" She whispered and Arizona pulled away to look at Callie in shock. Callie slapped herself internally for saying. "Umm.. I mean-" She started but got cut off by Arizona's lips taking hers in a heated kiss. Arizona pushed Callie's body until they were laying down, neither of them caring that their friends were there as their tongues were dueling with so much passion, desire and love. Callie pulled away to breathe and Arizona sighed dreamily.

"I didn't think I could love you more.. But now I do. That was the 7 best words I have ever heard in my life" She said and pulled away to look at Callie's teary eyes. "I would love to marry you one day" She whispered with a huge smile.

"Hey, love birds!" Teddy yelled, startling the couple. They had totally forgotten where they were for a moment. "Are you going to continue dry humping or are you actually joining us for the next couple of songs before we head to bed?" She said when the couple looked at her.

"Of course" Arizona said with a smile and rolled off Callie before sitting down beside her, cuddling into her as they continued to sing a couple of other songs before going to bed where lots and lots of lovemaking was planned to happen.


	20. The in-laws

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for over a week, but as I was on vacation, I didn't have the chance. I will be udating more from now on, hopefully. I hope you like this chapter! enjoy.**

* * *

"Your parents are coming tomorrow" Arizona said nervously as she laid down on the bed, looking at the ceiling as Callie walked into their room from a shower. "In ten hours, your parents are here. Ten hours" She repeated.

Callie made her way over to her girlfriend. "Honey, it's going to be okay. They are really excited to meet you. My dad will probably ask a list of questions as well as your dad did, but he would never do it without me being there. So don't worry." She said and took Arizona's hand in her own. "You're amazing, and they're going to love you just as much as I do. Just be yourself, that's who I fell in love with and that's going to be who they fall in love with" She said with a reassuring smile when her girlfriend looked at her.

"Why do you always know just what to say? It's frustrating" Arizona said and crossed her arms, pouting.

Callie laughed and moved under the covers to cuddle into her girlfriend. "Because I know you and I love you" She said and leaned up to kiss the pout off Arizona's lips, making the blonde smile instead.

"I love you too" She said and put her arms around Callie. "It's not that I don't want to meet them. I'm just nervous." She admitted in a whisper.

Callie put her hands on Arizona's cheeks. "You don't have to honey, honestly. Just shut up and hold me." She said and smiled when Arizona did. Arizona opened her arms and Callie cuddled closer, putting her head on the blonde's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her petite girlfriend. She turned her head and pressed her lips against a shoulder. "Buenas noches, el amor de mi vida." She said and giggled when Arizona just poked at her ribs. "I said goodnight, my love." She said, leaving out that she actually said 'love of my life'.

Arizona smiled. "Goodnight baby" She said and felt herself drift off rather quickly.

* * *

Arizona awoke an hour before Callie and her had planned. She was nervous. It wasn't that she was _scared _of meeting Callie's parents. And she kind of thought that maybe she was just excited, but part of her still was nervous to meet the family. Callie's family was way loaded and maybe Arizona wasn't good enough for Callie. She loved Callie so much and she couldn't just leave her because of parents. Callie was the love of her life and she wanted no one else than her. She looked down at her girlfriend as she propped her head on her elbow, smiling at the sight. Callie was the most beautiful woman, inside out. "Stop thinking so hard, you woke me" Callie groaned and cuddled into Arizona.

Arizona giggled, "I was quiet, how could I wake you?" She asked as she placed a kiss on top of messy raven hair.

"Because you are thinking way too loud. It's annoying" She mumbled and placed a kiss on Arizona's neck. "Good morning, my love" She said and smiled against Arizona's neck.

"Good morning, beautiful" She said and sighed as she felt Callie trailing kisses up her neck before landing on her lips in a soft and chaste kiss.

"How are you today?"

"I actually feel a little excited to meet them now, but I'm still nervous." She said, looking anywhere but Callie.

Callie put her hand on Arizona's head and made her look down at her. "What are you so afraid of? Please tell me." Callie said.

Arizona sighed. "I'm afraid they think that I'm not enough. Your family is loaded Callie, and face it.. I'm not. What if-" She said but got cut off by Callie.

"Arizona, listen to me. They don't care about your money, baby. All they care about is my happiness and my future. And you _are _my future, and you make me so very happy. So stop worrying that you aren't enough, because you are more than enough." She said and received a smile from her girlfriend. "There is the smile I love so much." She said, smiling.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Arizona froze in Callie's arms on the couch, where they sat with all of their friends in the living room. "I'll get it honey. Just stay here" Callie said and leaned in to kiss Arizona softly. She made her way to the door and squealed when she opened the door. She had missed her parents so much. "Mama, daddy!" She said and hugged them both. "I have missed you so much." She said and pulled away.

"We have missed you too, Calliope" Said her father. They made their way into the living room and the elder couple smiled when they saw their daughter's friends and their other daughter. Aria made her way over to say hi and hug her parents before sitting back down.

"Mark, Henry, Addison. It's so good to see you again" Lucia said and walked over to them to give them hugs, Carlos doing the same. "So Callie.. Tell me who your friends are!" She said excitedly. She was is fact more excited about meeting her daughter's girlfriend, but meeting her friends was important too. Okay, so this is Lexie, who is Mark's girlfriend" She said, pointing towards the smiling Lexie. "Teddy, Arizona's best friend and Henry's girlfriend" She said, smiling when Teddy cuddled closer to Henry, smiling. "Tim, Arizona's brother and soon to be Addison's boyfriend." She said, smirking. Addison was about to interrupt, but Callie wasn't having it. "Stop. You know I'm right." She said and smiled. She then pulled Arizona up from the couch and put her arm around her shoulder as Arizona put her arm around the brunette's waist. "And this one, is my girlfriend, Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is my parents, Carlos and Lucia Torres." Callie said and leaned in to press her lips to Arizona's temple.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres. It's nice to finally meet you" She said and stuck her hand out for a hand shake. Lucia looked down at her hand and then looked up again and smiled at the blonde before taking the proffered hand. She was all for going in for a hug, but she figured she had to get to know Arizona first. Carlos also shook her hand and the four of them agreed to go somewhere more private to talk, so they went outside on the terrace.

Callie sat down next to the blonde and leaned in to whisper. "And this is where the questions start" She said, making Arizona giggle nervously. The elder couple smiled at them as they sat down across from them. Carlos looked at his daughter for a moment and saw how happy they were and already then he decided that Arizona was enough for Callie. But he would still have some fun though.

"So, Arizona. Tell me a little something about yourself" Carlos said, smiling a little.

Arizona popped her dimples as Callie took her hand under the table, intertwining their fingers. "Well.. I live in Boston, MA. I am a pediatric surgeon. My parents both live in Boston too. My father, Daniel Robbins, is a retired colonel and my mother, Barbara Robbins, is a retired school teacher. Tim has been outstationed in Iraq for quite some time, but now he's home for at least a year. I guess that's it.." She said, still smiling.

Lucia smiled, "Sounds like quite the family, Arizona. We can't wait to meet them" She said, making Arizona smile as well.

"Do you love my daughter?" Carlos asked more sternly that he originally would, making Callie glare at him but Arizona just smiled even more.

Arizona sighed dreamily and looked into Callie's eyes while talking to Carlos. "I am amazed when I look at her. Not just because of her looks, but because of the fact that everything I've ever wanted is right in front of me. If anyone asked what I loved most about life, I would say her. She's the first person I want to talk to when I wake up and the last person I want to see before I fall asleep. I adore her smile. I adore her hugs. I admire her heart. I love her eyes, but the most important thing is, I love that she is _my _girlfriend." She shifted her gaze to Carlos and Lucia and found both with tears in their eyes. "I love your daughter fondly, dearly, devotedly. I love her with all of my heart and I will prove that to her as long as she'll have me" She said and smiled at the elder couple.

Lucia wiped a tear from her cheeks and Carlos nodded at her instead of answering because he too couldn't keep the tears at bay, so he couldn't speak. She shifted her gaze to Callie and found her with tears rolling down her cheeks. Arizona put a hand on Callie's cheek and Callie leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss filled with love on Arizona's lips. When they pulled away, Callie sighed dreamily as she leaned her forehead against Arizona's. "I love you so much. And I'll have you forever. Don't worry." She said, making Arizona smile and lean in for another kiss.

"I love you too, baby" Arizona whispered. Carlos cleared his throat and they both looked at Carlos and Lucia.

"Well, Arizona.. I can say I was _not _expecting that answer. When we came here we could see how happy you make our daughter, so of course we would like to call you a member of the family." Carlos said, making Arizona beam.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Torres"

"Oh no dear" Lucia said. "You can call us Carlos and Lucia. When you make my little girl this happy, you get to do that." She said and made her way to Arizona to hug her tightly, Carlos following suit. "Thank you for loving my daughter so much"

Arizona smiled as Called pulled her against her front, hugging her from behind. "You don't ever have to thank me for loving her. It is all my pleasure, Lucia" Arizona said and smiled.

The doorbell rang and everybody made their way out to let Arizona's parents in. Barbara walked in first. "Oh my, Callie. This place is huge! And so beautiful." She beamed and practically ran by Arizona to hug Callie instead, making Arizona pout.

"Well hi to you too, mama.." she said sarcastically as Barbara and Callie pulled away. Daniel did the same thing and Arizona gasped. "Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you love Callie more than me.." She said, still pouting.

"Don't you be silly!" Barbara said and made her way to her daughter. "Come here, dear" She said and hugged Arizona close.

When they pulled away Daniel smiled at his daughter. "Come here, bug. Give your old man a hug." He said and spun Arizona around when she hugged him tightly, making her giggle.

"See this was the greeting I hoped for" She beamed as he put her down.

* * *

"They seem to get along" Arizona whispered to Callie as the brunette held her from behind on one of the love seats in the living room, looking out into the kitchen where their parents were. Barbara and Lucia was making dinner while Daniel and Carlos was drinking beer and talking.

Callie smiled and pulled Arizona impossibly closer. "They really do." She said and pressed a kiss against Arizona's cheek. Arizona turned her head and leaned in for a gentle, lingering kiss. Callie pulled away and looked into Arizona's eyes. "That speech for my dad earlier.. I can't even.. Arizona I love you so much. So, so much." She said and leaned her forehead against the blonde's

Arizona sighed happily and nuzzled her face into Callie's neck with a smile. "I love you too, Calliope. With all of my heart" She said and pressed her lips to Callie's neck.

"Girls" Barbara exclaimed. "Could you set up the table, please?" She asked when she got their attention.

"Of course, Barbara" Callie said, smiling. She pushed Arizona off of her and stood up and together they set the table, dancing around the dining room as Callie put some music on.

Both set of parents stood in the kitchen and watched their daughters in awe. Lucia spoke up. "It's like they have known each other all their lives. They move around everywhere as if they have been married for years. They are great together" She said and wiped a tear away from her cheek. "They are so happy."

"They are not just great together. They are perfect" Said Daniel and put his arm around his wife. The song shifted playlist as it was the last Natasha Bedingfield number. It shifted to "That girl" by Justin Timberlake and when Callie grabbed Arizona by the waist, Arizona squealed.

Callie and Arizona moved around in the dining room, Arizona giggling as Callie sang, "'Cause since I saw your face, I've been staring just the same." She swung Arizona back so their fronts were pressed against each other as Arizona kept giggling. "I'm in love with that girl, so don't be mad at me. I'm in love with that girl, so don't be mad at me." She sang, making Arizona beam and lean in for a chaste kiss before dancing around again, Callie's hands still in hers.

When the break came along, Arizona pulled Callie against her and smiled as she sang, "Don't you know you'll always be my baby?" she sang, making Callie smile widely before leaning in to capture Arizona's lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

"Foods ready, get your friends in here!" Barbara exclaimed, interrupting the moment, making Arizona groan. They got all their friends down for dinner and as soon as everybody was done they all moved to the living room. "So, what are you all going to do tonight?" Barbara asked excitedly.

"Well," Arizona started. "We usually have plans every night, but we actually haven't figured anything out tonight because you guys came and we wanted to spend time with you." She said, smiling, making all the parents smile widely in return at the bubbly blonde.

"Actually.." Callie said, getting everyone's attention. "I thought I could maybe get some alone time with Arizona tonight? We haven't had much of that since our first day here so I thought maybe we could take a walk on the beach and watch a movie in our room?" She said, making Arizona smile widely and nod.

"Right.. 'watch a movie'.." Mark said, making Addison slap him on the back of his head. "Ouch! What?" He said, trying to look innocent.

"I actually _meant _watch a movie.." Callie said, making Arizona pout which in return made Callie laugh. "Dork." She said and kissed Arizona's pouty lip.

* * *

"It's beautiful out here" Arizona said in awe as she walked, fingers intertwined, with Callie along the shore. It's times like these. A comfortable silence. Walking hand in hand with the one you love. Everything else disappears, all that's real is here and now. You feel complete. Like nobody else can touch you, nothing could ever come close enough to ruin this. It's times like these, you're on top of the world with someone who means everything to you. Times like these, they're worth keeping in your memory forever.

Callie looked at Arizona. "Yea, you really are" She said, making Arizona blush.

"Shut up" She said and pushed Callie playfully. "Wanna sit down?" She asked, to which Callie nodded. Callie sat down and spread her legs so Arizona could sit with her back against Callie's front. Callie put her arm around the blonde's waist, hugged her tightly and put her chin on Arizona's shoulder, enjoying the closeness. Callie sat thinking about love, and how loving Arizona was. "What are you thinking about honey?" Arizona asked when Callie had been quiet for some time.

Callie kissed Arizona's cheek and leaned her head against the blonde's, smiling. "Before I met you, whenever people talked about love I'd just roll my eyes and think how annoying they were being. But now that I've met you, I finally understand them and know that when they would go on and on for what seemed like forever, they were just saying the truth. I have never had anyone love me the way you love me. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. And I have to thank God every day for showing us the way to each other. I just.. I love you so damn much, Arizona Robbins" Callie said and felt a tear run down her cheek.

Arizona had tears falling down her cheeks as well and when she felt something wet on her shoulder, she turned around in Callie's arms and straddled her. "Why are you so damn perfect?" She asked and leaned down for a soft, lingering kiss before pulling away again. "When I'm with you, I feel a sense of security, like you're protecting me no matter what happens. When I'm with you, I feel happy to know you because if i didn't, i don't know how my life would be. When I'm with you, the rest of the world doesn't mean anything to me. As long as you're with me, then everything's fine." She said, making Callie smile through her tears. Arizona leaned in to place a kiss so gentle on Callie's lips, that Callie wanted to cry even more from the emotions from it. Arizona ran her tongue across Callie's bottom lip, and the latina was a goner. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this woman, she would make sure of that. Callie granted Arizona's tongue access as she opened her mouth. Tongues were dancing without the kiss heating up. They were just enjoying the closeness and finally being alone. When Arizona couldn't breathe anymore, she had to pull away, breathing heavily. "I love you too Calliope. So much." She said and leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's.

* * *

Eventually they got to their room to watch a movie. Both set of parents were sleeping while everyone else was downstairs in the living room watching movies as well. Callie decided to lock the doors this time. She didn't want anyone to interrupt her alone time with her girlfriend. She turned around and saw Arizona laying on the bed with her head propped on her elbow, watching Callie with a smile on her face and smiled back. Arizona opened her arms and Callie felt her heart beat faster. It was an ability Arizona always had, and it scared her just as much as it made her happy. She made her way over to her girlfriend and laid down in her arms, hugging her tightly. Arizona reached for the remote behind her and pressed play. The movie started and Callie laughed. "Cinderella, Arizona? Really?" She asked and looked at her smiling girlfriend.

"What? It's good. And if you don't watch it, why is it in your drawer?" She asked, squinting at Callie.

"Umm, maybe because we sometimes come here with the family and some of my cousins are 7 years old?" Callie said with a smile.

Arizona frowned. "Damn it.. I really hoped you were a closeted Disney fan.." She said and made a pout, making Callie smile even wider.

"You're cute when you're pouting" She said and leaned in for a chaste kiss. Arizona then smiled and laid her head down on Callie's shoulder with Callie's arms around her. About halfway through the movie she could feel eyes on her and looked up to find Callie watching her.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing" Callie said nonchalantly and kissed the top of blonde curls before looking at the movie again.

Arizona squinted at her and decided to poke her in the ribs. "Yes, there is something. You were watching me." She said as she kept poking her girlfriend while Callie squirmed underneath her.

Callie couldn't tell Arizona what she was thinking about. Because she was thinking about asking Arizona if they should move in together, but she was also afraid that it was too fast for Arizona, because it had only been 3 weeks since the blonde first said those three, beautiful words. She just kept giggling. "Stop! Arizona, stop it!" She said as she kept giggling.

"I'll stop if you tell me!" Arizona said and rolled on top of Callie to hold her in place as she kept poking her.

"Okay, I'll tell you!" Callie said. She was going to say something, but she was not going to tell the truth. She just hoped Arizona couldn't read her. Arizona stopped poking her and Callie put her hand on the blonde's cheek. "I just love you so much.. And I don't ever want to lose you. You are what I have been missing my whole life. I just want to spend all my time with you" She said, making the blonde beam.

"You will never ever lose me. I promise. I love you too, Calliope Torres. So freaking much" She said before leaning in to place a soft but deep kiss Callie's lips. When Arizona pulled away she looked into Callie's eyes and saw that they were now a darker shade of brown and gasped. Callie looked at Arizona's lips and the blonde crashed her lips against the brunette's and kissed her hungrily. Callie ran her tongue across Arizona's bottom lip as Arizona moved to straddle her instead. Arizona parted her lips and Callie let out a moan when their tongues touched. Arizona started unbuttoning her shirt, but Callie grabbed it and ripped it open, making the buttons fly everywhere and making Arizona moan by the aggressiveness. As soon as the shirt were off her body, Callie found the clasp of her bra and seconds later the bra flew across the room. Callie rolled them over and leaned down to take a rock hard nipple between her lips and sucked and flicked the nipple, making Arizona moan.

Callie pulled away. "Honey, you have to be quiet if we are going to do this, because our parents are here." She said, leaning down to place soft kisses all over the blonde's chest.

"I can't.. It feels too good" Arizona said, making Callie smile against her breast.

"Oh I know it does." She answered cockily. "But you can do this. Because I can't just go to bed now.. I need you" She said and nipped a nipple with her teeth, making Arizona moan again.

"Okay.. I can do this." Arizona said and grabbed a pillow to moan into, pressing it roughly against her mouth. "Oh wait!" She said, pulling the pillow away. "If I have to be quiet, you have to be naked" She said and smirked.

Callie chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. "You just stopped me to strip me?"

"Um.. Yea? Have you seen yourself?" Arizona said as if Callie was the stupidest woman on earth. Callie chuckled again and started undressing in front of Arizona.

When she pulled her shirt over her head, Arizona groaned when she found nothing but bare skin. "Like what you see?" Callie asked amused, making Arizona nod enthusiastically. Callie rid herself of the rest of her clothes before moving to pull Arizona's shorts down in one swift motion. She laid down beside Arizona and leaned in to kiss her hungrily. Tongues were dueling and suddenly Arizona felt Callie rub her sex through her panties and moaned at the feeling. She rolled her hips, pressing Callie's hand more firmly against her center. Callie pulled her hand away and thrust her hand down Arizona's panties instead, tracing circles around her clit. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth again and pushed her away by her shoulders and put the pillow over her face, pressing in firmly against her mouth as she moaned while Callie smirked. Callie rolled on top of Arizona and started kissing all the way down her body until she came to the hem of Arizona's panties. She hooked her fingers into the hem on the sides and pulled the panties down, kissing everywhere she could. As soon as the panties were off, Arizona spread her legs desperately, making Callie moan softly at the sight. She crawled toward Arizona and placed kissed on her thighs as she went. When she reached her core, she turned her head towards Arizona's left thigh and bit down on the skin for while to get sure she left a mark for the day after. Arizona moaned into her pillow at the painful but yet pleasurable feeling. Callie let the skin go and ran her tongue over it, soothing it. She then leaned in to lick a path on Arizona's sex from the opening to her clit, making Arizona jump at the suddenness and moan into the pillow again. Callie knew Arizona was over teasing right now, so she took her clit between her lips and sucked hard, flicking her tongue over it and immediately she felt Arizona's legs shake.

After about two minutes, Callie plunged three strong fingers into Arizona's opening, making Arizona gasp. Callie kept pumping in a hard, quick and deep pace, making Arizona's whole body shake. When Callie could feel Arizona was close, she curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot. The spot she knew always sends Arizona into oblivion. Arizona screamed into the pillow as she hit her climax, and Callie could just make out the words, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Callie!" And she smirked as she kept thrusting into her girlfriend and sucking her clit into her mouth. When Arizona came down from her high, Callie pulled her fingers out but began flicking her clit with her tongue. Arizona removed the pillow and hissed in a whisper, "Callie, stop.. I can't take anymore!" And when Callie didn't stop, she grabbed the raven hair and pushed her head away roughly and slumped back down on the bed with closed eyes, trying to get her breathing to be normal. "Shit.." She whispered, making Callie chuckle as she made her way into Arizona's arms.

"Good?" Callie asked cockily.

"So freaking awesome." Arizona said and opened her eyes to find those sweet, brown orbs look down on her. "I love you. So much" She said and leaned in to kiss Callie and moaned when she tasted herself.

Callie pulled away and smiled, "I love you too, mi amor." She said, before leaning her head on Arizona's shoulder as she cuddled into her side.


	21. Penthouse

**A/N: Okay.. to Calzonafan123: I know you have waited for the two of them to start talking about moving in together. But this have been my plan all along, and now.. I hope you're happy. **

* * *

"Okay, I'm seriously going to get pissed off if no one tells me where we are going!" Arizona said angrily while sitting in the mini bus Carlos had rented, on the fifth hour of traveling, where nobody would tell her where they were going. Callie chuckled at her as she kept driving. "Calliope Iphegenia Torres!" She said, making Callie wince. "This is not funny at all" She said in a pissed off tone. She had been woken up in the by noon, everyone having let her sleep in, to hear that she should pack a bag to go away for a couple of days, _on_ her vacation. They had gone to take Carlos' jet. All their friends and their parents went along with them, but no one would tell her where they were going.

"Honey, will you just relax?" Callie asked, putting her hand on Arizona's thigh. "I promise you're going to like it. We're in Anaheim, California right _now_." Callie said as she reached Orlando. "That is all I am going to tell you for now. There is a really good reason for why we're here, but you will find out in a minute. And we will stay in Anaheim for a couple days. I promise you, you're going to love it. Just go with it, please?" She asked, pleading her girlfriend.

Arizona huffed as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Fine. I hate you" She said, pouting, making everyone in the car laugh, but as soon as she turned around in her seat and glared at everyone, they shut up. Even the parents. After twenty minutes, Callie turned around the corner and Arizona gasped. "Calliope... Are you serious?" She asked in awe.

"So very serious." She said and smiled.

"But.. Why?" She asked confused.

Callie parked the car in front of the Hotel just across the street from what Arizona was looking at. She looked to her right to look at Arizona. "Happy birthday" She said softly and smiled.

Arizona snapped her head to look at her girlfriend. "What.. How did you know when my birthday is?" She asked confused.

"Tim asked me yesterday what I got for your birthday which was today and I told him that you didn't tell me it was your birthday. He then told me that you hated your birthday and then I decided I would get you to like your birthday. So I decided yesterday that we should all go over here to Disneyland, even though it's a long way. We could have gone to Orlando, but it's so much better in Anaheim." Callie rambled, making Arizona smile.

"He's right. I have always hated my birthday, and that was why I was cranky. My birthday is just like any other normal day, but I appreciate you did this for me." She said and put her hand on Callie's cheek. "You're really the best girlfriend ever" She said and leaned in to kiss the brunette's lips softly. "Now, let's go!" She said excitedly as she jumped out of the car, making everyone laugh.

Callie made her way out of the car and over to her girlfriend. "Honey, we're not going in there yet. We have to check in to our hotel first. And it's 5 pm, so we can go tomorrow. We'll have lots of time to go then." She said, making the blonde pout.

"But.." She said and made puppy eyes.

"Nope, not going to fall for it this time" She said. Arizona popped the dimples. "Hey, it's not fair to use the dimples! But you know what? We don't even have tickets for today. Easy as _that._" She said, making Arizona pout again. Callie laughed. "Come on, you dork. Let's go check in." She said and put her arm around her girlfriend as they both carried their bags. She leaned in close to Arizona's ear. "And we have our _own _room. No parents." She said huskily.

Arizona gulped and turned to Callie. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go! Chop chop!" She said, making Callie laugh as they made their way to the lobby to check in.

Callie made her way to the desk. "Hi. I have reservations for seven rooms under the name Torres." She said sweetly. The receptionist found seven keys and Callie found the right key for hers and Arizona's room, which she had ordered especially for them.

When everyone else walked out the elevator to get to their room on the right floor, Arizona followed, but got yanked back by Callie. She turned around to look at Callie. "What are you doing?" She asked confused when the doors closed.

Callie smiled brightly at her. "Our room is not on this floor" She said and winked at her girlfriend.

Arizona had a puzzled look on her face and squinted at Callie. "What did you do?"

"Just wait and see" Callie said, still smiling. Two floors above their friends and family, they stepped off the elevator and went to the room the furthest away.

Callie unlocked the door and motioned for Arizona to walk in first. Arizona did and as soon as she looked inside, she gasped. It was a huge suite. Where they walked in, there was a huge lounging area. There were a big, white couch with a chaselong, two red leather chairs and a black, round table in the middle. In front of it there were a _huge_ flatscreen with surroundsound. Up against one of the walls were a black piano and a chair. Arizona walked in the door to her left and walked in to a bathroom with only a toilet and a sink. Not so impressive. She walked out again into the room and walked around a corner by the couches, where there were a kitchen with a breakfastbar and it had a built in dining room. She kept walking and walked into a bedroom with a twin sized bed in kids themes. She thought that this suite was probably meant for families with kids. She walked back through the kitchen and the lounging area and walked in a door. Inside that room there was a huge king sized bed with black and white sheets and three red pillows. Across from the bed there were a flat screen and a dresser and there was a beautiful view outside the windows. She turned around from the windows and saw another door and walked into a beautiful, big ensuite bathroom with a hot tub, a toilet, double sinks and a shower. She turned around to look at Callie. "Calliope.. What is all this?" She asked in awe.

Callie walked up to Arizona and put her arms around her neck. "This, my dear, is the Mickey Mouse penthouse. I made a reservation for it especially for you." She said and smiled.

Arizona put her arms around Callie waist and hugged her tightly. "I don't think you could be anymore perfect. I don't know how to thank you enough for this.

"Well.." Callie said, pulling away to look at Arizona. "You could always pay me in sexual favors" She said and winked. Arizona smirked and pushed Callie until she landed on the bed.

"Oh, you're so on" Arizona said and took her shirt off.

* * *

Arizona awoke the next morning to kisses trailing up her neck. Only when those lips reached her own did she wake up fully and responded by kissing back. When she pulled away, she felt a body cuddle into hers. "Good morning beautiful" Callie said, pressing her lips to Arizona's neck.

Arizona smiled by the sound of Callie's voice. "Good morning baby" Arizona answered and cuddled impossibly closer to her girlfriend.

Arizona opened her eyes and looked down at Callie who now laid with her head on the blonde's shoulder, looking up at Arizona. Arizona just kept looking in awe. How could this woman be hers? "What are you thinking about honey?" Callie asked as she rolled on top of Arizona to get more eye contact.

Arizona put her right hand on Callie's left cheek. "I can't believe you're mine. You are the most beautiful, sexy, sweet, romantic, caring and honorable person I have ever met, and you're all mine. You're.. perfect. What did I ever do to deserve you?" She said, making Callie smile.

"I am far from perfect, mi amor. But you're all that too. I wake up every morning in fear of this being all just a good dream, but every time I wake up, especially when it's in your arms, I get so happy. I am so lucky to have someone love me the way you do, and I'll be forever thankful of that." Callie said and leaned down to take Arizona's lips in hers. Before they had a chance to let it heat up, there was a knock on the door, making both groan. "Shit.. I forgot everyone was coming by for breakfast this morning.." Callie said and made her way out of the bed with one last kiss to put some clothes on and open the door. Arizona just laid in the bed and thought of what Callie said, just as Teddy came in the doors.

"Hey Zona" She said and smiled. "Wait, are you naked?" She asked when she saw Arizona was covered tightly under the sheet.

"Yes. Yes I am." Arizona said and smirked. Teddy shuddered and Arizona laughed. "Can you grab some clothes for me in my bag?" She asked. Teddy nodded and Arizona put the clothes on before sitting down on the bed. "What's up, Teds?"

"Umm.. I have to talk to you, Zona.." Teddy said nervously.

Arizona put her hand over Teddy's. "Are you okay, Teds?"

"Umm, well.. Henry told me there was a cardio opening in Seattle.." She said, looking at Arizona. Arizona got wide eyes. "I'm moving to Seattle, Zona.." She said, unsure of what Arizona would say.

"You got the job already?" Arizona asked.

Teddy nodded. "I did. The chief knew who I was and how good I am and he hired me." She said. She could see there were tears in Arizona's eyes. "Zona, please talk to me." She pleaded.

"Okay so.. The last two weeks, I have wanted to move to Seattle too.. I can't be without Callie every day. And this morning, she told me that every time she wakes up in my arms she gets so happy and she feels lucky that she has someone who loves her so much. And then I thought back to all the times I didn't wake up in Callie's arms in Boston, where I was crying seven out of ten times because of that reason. But what about work? I can't-" Arizona said and got cut off by Teddy.

"Well, that's a second thing I wanted to tell you.. There's also a peds opening.." Teddy trailed off. Arizona gasped. "Should I get Henry?" She asked, to which Arizona nodded. Teddy walked out and walked back in seconds later with Henry hot in her heels.

"What can I do for you Arizona?" He asked sweetly as he sat down.

"I have to get the peds job in Seattle. I can't live without Callie anymore.."

"I can do that for you, Zona. Just let me talk to the chief and figure something out. Does Callie know about this?"

Arizona smiled. "No, she doesn't. And I don't want her to yet. And it's not sure I get the job so I don't want to get my hopes up. I just.. I can't move to Seattle if I don't have a job there." She said.

"Okay then. I will call the chief right now, and I will tell you all about it later." He said, sending two of his favorite girls out of the room.

He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. "Hey, chief. I need you to do me another favor."


	22. Together

**A/N: Here's what everyone have been waiting for. FINALLY. I hope you'll enjoy and tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

Everyone had been home for a week. Home to Seattle or home to Boston. Without their loved ones. Teddy and Henry missed each other. Addison and Tim missed each other. And Arizona and Callie cried themselves to sleep every night because they missed each other so much. There are moments in life, when you miss someone so much that you just want to pick them up from your mind and hug them. And that was exactly how they were feeling. Callie was laying in her bed in one of Arizona's oversized shirts and a pair of silk shorts, hugging one of Arizona's sweatshirts because it smelled like Arizona. Suddenly her phone rang and she smiled when she saw that it was her girlfriend. She hadn't been in contact with Arizona for the most of the day because Arizona was busy. She picked it up. "Hey.." She said and smiled when she heard Arizona answer her.

"Hey beautiful.. What are you doing?"

"I'm just laying in my bed in your clothes, hugging your sweatshirt while thinking of you." She said sadly.

"What are you thinking about me?" Arizona asked curiously.

Callie began a long ramble. "Well. We have been together for four months today, and I just wish that you were here, or I was there or that we were anywhere. Together. I wish I was kissing you instead of missing you. I wish I was cuddled in your arms right now. I just.. I can't take this. Being away from you. We have been together every day for six weeks and now I can't be without you.. I love you so much and I miss you so much it hurts.. I wish you would just show up on my doorstep. Not with anything special, just you. And when I'd open the door you'd smile and while I'm trying to figure out what the hell you're doing here, you'd tell me how hard the past week has been, how much you've thought about me and how much you miss me and that you will be here for some weeks or even just a few days. And then you'd grab my face and kiss me the way you always do, and everything would be perfect again. Just for a few days everything would be perfect again." Callie said through silent tears. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. "Can you hold on, there's a knock on my door." Callie said, wiping her tears away.

"Sure" Arizona said, her voice cracking.

Callie made her way to her door and when she opened the door she gasped. There stood Arizona with her phone by her ear and two huge suitcases behind her with tears rolling down her cheeks but a small smile on her face. "Arizona.." Callie said and felt more tears work down her cheeks. They both put their phones down as Arizona began speaking.. Or rather rambling.

"Okay so.. I've gotten so used to seeing you every day, so used to it that I can't cope and go through days without you there. I can't be alone or with my friends anymore because I'n not happy without you. I cry _all _the time. And when I suddenly see couples together laughing, looking into each others eyes and smiling, cuddling or even simply hold hands; that's especially when I don't feel strong and my heart starts to ache and I feel like breaking down. I try to stay strong every day, I mean.. That's what I have been doing for all this time. But I am _always _going to see a couple and wish you were there, right next to me. It sucks. It sucks so much that I can't hug, see, just simply be with the person I love so much. While I sleep, I dream of you and when I wake, I long to hold you in my arms. If anything, our time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my nights by your side, and my days with your heart. I miss you. I told you I didn't believe in long distance relationships, but I believe in _us.._ So when Teddy told me she was moving to Seattle after I had been thinking about moving here for two weeks, I was sure. I.. I have to live here. So Henry called the chief and I.. I got the job Calliope.. I'm moving to Seattle. I just.. I can't be without you anymore. You are the love of my life and I don't care if I'm leaving everything behind. I just want to be with you today, tomorrow, the next week and the rest of my life. So here I am, asking you if I can move in with you, for the rest of our lives?" She rambled to Callie who was crying uncontrollably.

Callie grabbed Arizona's face and kissed her with everything she had in her, pouring all her love in the kiss. When they pulled away after quite some time, Callie hugged Arizona tightly and leaned her forehead against hers. "Of course you can move in with me for the rest of our lives. I have been thinking about that for such a long time. God I have missed you, and I am so happy that you're never going to live any other place than here with me." She said and sighed happily. She leaned back and realized they still were in the doorway. "Come on, let's get you home" She said with a smile and grabbed Arizona's suitcases and put them by the door to the bedroom. "Wine and a movie?" She asked as she turned around.

Arizona smiled widely. "Just what I need" She said happily. Callie made her way to the kitchen to open the wines and smiled when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. She stopped what she was doing for a moment and leaned back against the embrace. Suddenly she turned around and hugged Arizona as tightly as she could, enjoying the feeling of having her so close. "Are you okay, Calliope?" Arizona asked concerned.

"I just.. I can't believe you're here. Forever. I.. I just need to hold you for a moment. I have been dreaming about this moment. I love you so much." She said as she kept hugging her girlfriend.

Arizona smiled and pressed her lips to Callie's neck before nuzzling into it. "I love you too, Calliope Torres. So, so much." She said. With a soft kiss on the lips, Callie turned around again to continue what she was doing in the kitchen, but Arizona's arms fell down from the embrace. Callie reached behind her and pulled Arizona's arms around her again, making the blonde's giggle as she put her cheek to Callie's back, hugging her tightly as she poured the wine. The couple made their way to the couch and cuddled close together.

After ten minutes they had put down their wine as they watched "Frozen" - by Arizona's request of course – and Arizona had laid down on her back, holding Callie tightly against her as the brunette had her head on Arizona's shoulder, tracing patterns along the blonde's stomach with her fingertips. "Arizona?" Callie asked as she scooted a little down and laid her arms on Arizona's stomach as she put her chin down on her arms, looking up at Arizona.

Arizona looked down at her girlfriend. "Yes, my love?" She asked, smiling.

"Why me? I mean... Why me out of all people?" Callie asked unsure. Arizona could have anyone. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Arizona brushed some hair away from Callie's eyes and looked her in the eyes. "You ask me why, and in that same breath as I watch you, I get my answer. It's everything about you; that teasing smile, that warm scent. It's the curve of your arms, the tousle of your hair, the deepness of your voice that I can, and do, get lost in. It's just everything about you. But more than that, it's everything about me. It's everything about the way you make me laugh, cry, smile, and hurt. It's everything about the way you make me feel. And that's everything that I can't, and wouldn't, want to let go of." Arizona said honestly. "And then it sure as hell is a bonus that you're hot" She added and winked, making Callie giggle.

"I love you, you know that right?" Callie asked and leaned down to place a kiss on Arizona's stomach.

"I know. And I love you too" She said and pulled Callie up to her face so she could kiss her softly. "You, my love, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the first one I love, and you sure as hell are going to be the last. That I will make sure of." She said when they pulled away from each other. Callie laid down with her head on Arizona's shoulder again, and just like the first time, traced patterns on Arizona's stomach as they continued to watch the movie.

"I have missed this so much. Just being with you. Being in your arms and just being content." Callie said after a while.

"Me too, baby. Me too" Arizona said and kissed the top of Callie's head. After a while, Arizona broke the silence again. "What have you been up to this past week?" She asked curiously.

"Work, crying, more work, more crying... Oh, and I began playing guitar and singing again. It was a really good distraction." She said and smiled.

"Have you finished any songs?" Arizona asked.

"Lots." Callie said and looked up at her girlfriend to find Arizona was looking at her.

"Can I hear some? I have really missed your voice" Arizona asked shyly. Callie smiled and nodded and went to her room to pick up her guitar and came back and sat on the coffee table in front of where Arizona now sat up. She grabbed the pick and started playing the guitar, looking Arizona in the eyes. Arizona smiled widely when she recognized the notes.

_I don't know what to say  
When you are next to me  
The words don't come out  
Cause your beauty is all I see  
I just want you to know  
You're the reason of my smile  
The reason of my smile_

_I don't know what is wrong_  
_Everything has changed_  
_My friends say I'm in love_  
_Everybody thinks the same_  
_My eyes they just can't lie_  
_You're the reason of my smile_  
_The reason of my smile_

Arizona smiled because of Callie's words and couldn't help but giggle as she let a tear roll down her cheek in happiness.

_And I just can't deny that all my feelings are for you_  
_Come on, get closer so my dreams will come true_  
_I swear I'll make you happy all the time_  
_There's nothing stronger than you and I_  
_Believe me there's only you in my mind_  
_Cause the reason of my smile, the reason of my smile is you_  
_Is you, is you_

_I wonder where you were all this time_  
_I've seen your face in many places_  
_Would it be a sign?_  
_A sign that you're the one_  
_You're the one for me_  
_I hope that you can see_  
_And I'm so glad that I'm the one who calls you mine_  
_And I'm so glad to have you here by my side_  
_I promise I'll sing to you all the time_  
_You're the reason of my smile_  
_The reason of my smile_

Arizona shook her head in disbelief. How could this woman be hers? Seriously? And now she lived with her. She felt like she was complete again.

_And I just can't deny that all my feelings are for you_  
_Come on, get closer so my dreams will come true_  
_I swear I'll make you happy all the time_  
_There's nothing stronger than you and I_  
_Believe me there's only you in my mind_  
_Cause the reason of my smile, the reason of my smile_  
_I swear I'll make you happy all the time_  
_There's nothing stronger than you and I_  
_Believe me there's only you in my mind_  
_Cause the reason of my smile, the reason of my smile is you_  
_Is you, is you, is you, is you, is you_

Callie finished the song and put the guitar down and sat down beside Arizona and just as she sat down, Arizona placed a slow, gentle and lingering kiss on Callie lips that left the both of them breathless. When she pulled back, Callie smiled at her. Arizona put her hand on Callie's cheek as she felt new tears fall down her cheeks. "You make me so happy.. I can't believe how I ever got so lucky. And I am happy to make you smile. I can't believe I am going to live with you. That is one of my biggest dreams. I have been miserable every time we were apart. I love you so much" Arizona rambled and finished off with a soft peck on Callie's lips.

Callie smiled when they pulled away. "I love you too, my love. So freaking much." She said and leaned her forehead on Arizona's. She pulled away after a couple of minutes and looked at Arizona. "How long did you know you were going to work in Seattle and live here?" She asked.

Arizona blushed and looked away. "Umm.." She said.

Callie put her hand on Arizona's cheek. "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins.. Have you been hiding this from me?" Callie asked in mock hurt.

Arizona smiled shyly. "Yes"

Callie squinted her eyes. "For how long? When did you know?"

Arizona continued to smile shyly. "Since the day after my birthday.. In Anaheim.."

Callie playfully slapped Arizona. "You know I cried myself to sleep each night for this week because I missed you so much and had no idea when I got to see you again, right?"

Arizona frowned. "I'm so sorry, Calliope. But even though I knew when I was going to see you again, I also cried myself to sleep. I can't be without you, and I haven't really slept this past week. I just wanted to surprise you, just like the first time we met."

Callie smiled. "You are perfect. And you're mine"

"All yours" Arizona said and smiled. "Now, can we go to bed? I'm exhausted and I want to sleep in your arms."

Callie smiled a big, toothy grin."Of course, mi amor. Come on"

They made their way into the bedroom, changed their clothes and laid down on the bed, facing each other. Callie opened her arms and Arizona smiled widely, popping her dimples, before she scooted closer and laid her head on Callie's shoulder and put her arm around Callie's waist. Callie put her one arm around Arizona's shoulders and the other was tracing patterns on the arm which was thrown over her waist. Their legs were entangled, and they just enjoyed being together. For ever. "Goodnight, Calliope. I love you" Arizona said, looking up at Callie.

Callie looked down at Arizona. "Goodnight, beautiful. I love you too" She said with a big smile and leaned down to kiss Arizona softly before they both fell asleep rather quickly.


End file.
